


Born to Be Black

by Gloryofluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: It was an odd circumstance, to say the least.Hermione Granger wakes five years after the war to a baby crying outside her door. The note was as unusual as the circumstance but apparently the child is hers. Worse yet, the person that claims to have been an older version of herself said the baby's father was someone near and dear to her heart.Will she tell him? What will happen to her life?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 15
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius is convinced by a stranger to not go to the Hall of Prophecies, thus changing the tides of time. The stranger shows up to give him a warning at a party and a few nights before the battle with relevant information for the animagus. 
> 
> They clued him in on everyone at risk in the battle… it was a night that he was able to understand the responsibility of words and actions - which have a lasting effect.

Hermione yawned with an audible sigh as she stretched in bed. It was a decent start to a Saturday, and she got to sleep in a bit. By sleep in, she wasn't up at sunrise. The witch rubbed her face and crawled out of the sheets before running to the restroom. All the while, she was ticking things on her mental to-do list. Shopping. Retrieving cat food and other needs. It was all the bulk of her Saturday's laziness.

It was in her kitchen that she first heard the crying. Crookshanks was weaving between her legs as she prepared tea and meowed with urgency. The small child was wailing nearby, and it disturbed her animal.

"Whatcha think, lovely? The next-door neighbors have a new son?" Hermione questioned as she glanced out her window.

She jumped at the crackle of her fireplace, and Ginny popped through. "Hermione!" She gasped with a smile.

"What?" Hermione huffed while gripping her chest. "You scared me half to death!" She hissed.

"So, I have a question I wanted to ask you," Ginny murmured as she shuffled her shoes. "I'm sorry I frightened you."

"Where's the urgency, Gin?" Hermione asked while steeping her tea in the pot.

Ginny tilted her head while moving toward the breakfast nook. "Do you hear that?"

"Yes, I think my neighbors had their baby," Hermione sighed.

She moved to the table and set down the tray with all of the tea fixings. The witches made their cups before Ginny smirked at her. "How do you feel about a baby?"

"Oh!" Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "Are you pregnant?"

Ginny stifled her smile and nodded. "I am. We found out yesterday. Harry just went to go tell Sirius and Remus the good news."

Hermione clapped and hollered. "Oh! A wee Potter for all of us to love! Ginny, I'm so happy," Hermione said while hugging the redhead.

"Sirius is going to spit flames of excitement," Ginny laughed.

Hermione tried her best not to roll her eyes while sitting back in her chair. "You could say that."

"I don't understand why you feud so," Ginny grumbled.

"The man is deplorable. Do you know what he said to me the other day? He said I'd be better off taking a holiday because I'm going to age faster."

"He's only looking out for you, Hermione. He tells Harry similar," Ginny sighed.

Hermione sipped her tea with a grimace. "And that I should be dating at my age, and enjoying my youth. Where does he come off trying to command me in my lifestyle?"

"I think you're too sensitive. He's very helpful to Tonks and Remus with Teddy. Maybe he just doesn't want to see you end up lonely? You and Ron have been broken up for three years."

Hermione groaned while waving a hand. "It doesn't matter. He doesn't have to be so, so, bossy."

Ginny laughed while shaking her head. "Sirius? Bossy? Come off it, Hermione. You're just irritated that he looks after you. No one else gives you advice because they know you won't hear it."

"Clearly, Sirius did not get the memo," Hermione moaned. Crookshanks jumped on the table and yowled with definite irritation. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

The cat hopped down and scratched at the door. "Maybe he wants to go out?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione knew several things about her furry companion. The first item was that Crookshanks came and went as he pleased. She wasn't sure how the cat would get out of the flat, but he would be gone for two or three days at a time, only to return later. The secondary was that Crookshanks hardly ever asked to have the door opened unless there was a visitor.

The witch went to the door, and then there was a knock. When she opened it, Harry was standing there with a basket in hand - it was crying. "Well, I thought you were doing it the old fashioned way, Harry," Hermione mused as she stepped aside.

"Oh, er, this isn't ours. Hermione, someone left it on your porch," Harry declared over the crying baby.

Hermione bristled as she took the basket with the child in it. "What? Merlin, how long was he out there!" She set the baby on the sofa and pulled it from the basket.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione. That's a real baby! Who would do this?" Ginny gasped as she raced over.

Hermione was rocking the fussy child as she glanced down at the basket. "Harry, have a look at that note."

Harry was still scowling as he retrieved the letter. He opened the seal and read the parchment, but as his eyes ran over line after line, they grew large. His face was nearly white as he finished the letter, handing it to Ginny. "Hermione, you might want to sit down," Harry said.

The curly-haired witch held a pinched expression. "What do you mean?" She asked while rocking the child.

Ginny read the letter and dropped it as she gasped. "Hermione, you should sit down."

Hermione waved them off as the baby started murmuring instead of urgently crying. She reached for the letter and read the first portion of the message.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I apologize ahead of time for what I'm forcing on you. Traveling through time has ruined my health, and the birth of our son has depleted the last of what I had. He's the most important person in your life now. I'm sorry that I won't get to raise him, but you being a younger, vibrant version of myself, I know you'll do a stellar job. After all, I was Hermione Granger at one point in my life._

Hermione couldn't catch her breath as she collapsed to the armchair. Adding formula to the shopping list would be most appropriate now.

* * *

Sirius and Remus were sitting at the long table when Harry left to bring over Ginny. They were going to have breakfast and talk over plans for the baby. Nymphadora had Teddy in the garden while the morning was ripe.

"Can you believe it? A Potter baby? Moony, we're the luckiest sods to see his grandchild," Sirius sighed with a wide smirk.

Remus laughed while shaking his head. "No, I can't fathom it, Pads. Harry is going to have a child; it's shocking and wonderful."

Sirius took his teacup off the table and lounged. "To think of all the beauty in the world, wrapped up in a child. It's glorious. First, your son and now the next generation."

"It's pleasant to put ghosts to rest," Remus sighed.

Sirius scowled with a nod. "Yes, I agree."

Remus pursed his lips and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Just remember, she wasn't going to stay. I know you're holding out, but you shouldn't. It's time to let it go, Pads."

"I know," Sirius mumbled before draining his cup. "Let's give the boy some cheer when he arrives. It's not every day my godson says he's having a child."

Remus stood up and started preparing the food at the counter. Nymphadora came dashing in with her teal-haired son in tow. "Darling, you should see the remarkable flowers you've grown!" She exclaimed while dancing toward the werewolf.

Remus chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I will after Harry and Ginny get here. We're going to celebrate now, so we don't have to try over the eruption at the Burrow."

"There's blue ones," Teddy said, and his hair changed color. "And red ones," he paused, and his hair turned red. "And even yellow." The boy scowled, but his hair faded to teal.

Nymphadora laughed and ruffled his hair. "Not quite yet, but you're getting so much better, love."

Sirius's back was toward the family, and Remus scowled. He could sense that something was amiss with his marauder. "Why don't you and Teddy go get cleaned up while I cook? I'm sure the Potters will be here shortly."

She kissed his lips while stroking his cheek. "Of course, Remus. Come along, love. Daddy needs to talk to Uncle Sirius."

They disappeared from the kitchen, and Sirius groaned while glancing over. "I'm fine, Moony. Completely chuffed and overwhelmed."

"I know you think of her in all the good moments, but I hope you still remember. She's not here. The witch left before the battle so we could get through it. You told me that yourself."

"I know, but it doesn't take away what she gave me. I know she saved our lives, and I don't even know what she really looked like. The days she spent traveling just to keep those she loved safe. That's true unconditional love, Moony."

Remus paused his task and walked over to his companion, leaning over his shoulder. "I know, but you're only depriving yourself of happiness, Sirius. When is the last time you actually enjoyed someone's company outside of family? It's time to let that go. She wouldn't have done it for you not to enjoy life."

The werewolf was hanging over Sirius's shoulder as the animagus nodded. "Alright," Sirius mumbled. "I'll let it go."

There was a rapping at the window, and both marauders glanced over. Remus scowled and scratched his chin as he stood. "Now, why would Hermione be writing? Do you think she wants to join us?"

Sirius smirked as he watched the werewolf let the owl inside. "It would be nice to see her smiling."

"That witch works harder than anyone I know," Remus sighed as he took the letter. "I hope she does intend to join the festivities," he added while feeding a treat to the barn owl.

"I keep telling her to go and enjoy her life. It falls through the cracks like sand in an hourglass faster than we can grasp," Sirius sighed.

Remus rocked his head as he peeled open the letter. "Oh, it seems there's a change of plans. They can't make it over this morning. Something happened with Hermione."

Sirius stood up and strode over to take the letter. "What? Is she alright?" He questioned.

**Marauders,**

**We have to run to St. Mungo's with Hermione. No, she's not ill. However, this is an emergency and quite difficult to explain through a letter. I'll have more information after the healers can tell where the baby came from.**

**Harry**

They glanced at each other, and their eyes bulged in mirrored shock. "A baby?" Sirius asked.

"Was she pregnant and not tell anyone?" Remus asked but then shook his head. "No, she was thin and very much herself at dinner last week."

"Wait, just a moment, Moony. Why do they have to go to St. Mungo's?"

"You know as much as I do, Pads. It's a mystery to me," Remus sighed.

Nymphadora walked into the room after a clatter in the hallway sounded her near arrival. "Where's Gin? I thought we were having breakfast?"

"We did too until Harry wrote. He has to take Hermione to St. Mungo's. Apparently, there's a child involved," Remus mused.

"Where the baby came from. Cousin, I'm completely baffled," Sirius remarked while handing Nymphadora the letter.

The witch's hair turned bright pink as she gasped. "Do you think Hermione is pregnant too?"

"No, I don't think she is. I think there's an infant in question," Remus voiced.

Sirius scratched his chin and shrugged. "Maybe someone left a child on her doorstep. Wouldn't be the first baby left in a basket in this family."

Remus winced and huffed. "Dark humor isn't going to cloud your concern, Padfoot. Maybe we should go check on them?"

Nymphadora waved a hand before folding the letter. "No, let Hermione figure it out. Remus, she won't ever come over at this rate. She doesn't need Sirius being so overbearing. You keep telling her what to do, and she keeps avoiding us."

"All I said was that she needed to take some bloody time off! Even Molly agrees with me. You know how much of a miracle that is," Sirius groaned.

"Well, by the sounds of things, she might be needing to take some time off. No reason to race off to St. Mungo's if they weren't concerned with who the child's parents are," Remus added with a grimace.

"I happen to enjoy that she will put you in your place. Sometimes you need it," Nymphadora retorted while grinning.

Sirius sneered and straightened his posture. "I'll have you know, that little witch, though bookish and intelligent, has a stubborn will. I've tried to assist her as well as I can."

"Getting Hermione sloshed over Christmas and singing carols doesn't make you best mates," Remus groaned and stepped from the Blacks.

Sirius barked out laughter and exhaled. "Oh, she was magnificent — one of my favorite memories of her. I do miss her," he grumbled.

"Then you need to stop telling her how to live her life," Nymphadora responded. "Remus doesn't tell me how to live mine, and we have a productive relationship."

Remus's cheeks were burning as he cleared his throat. "Dora, she's not his wife, she's Harry's best friend. We do have a bit of responsibility to her."

She flicked her hand out, and it knocked the cooking tools array. "Sorry," she huffed while straightening them. "She's an adult witch and one I respect immensely. Hermione is allowed to be the woman she wants to be, and no one, not even her parents, is allowed to tell her how. Stop trying to smother her and just help her. That's why she likes me best," Nymphadora giggled with a grin.

"Okay, okay, I'll yield. I only want her happiness, cousin. That's why I worry," Sirius sighed.

"Good, then you both won't mind if I skirt off to St. Mungo's and check on her. I want to know what's happening," She said as her hair shifted to green.

Remus twitched his nose and nodded. "Alright, it's best if one of us goes."

Nymphadora skipped over to Remus and kissed him tenderly. "I love you. Please make sure our son eats? I'll be back with a full report on our favorite babysitter soon."

"I thought I was your favorite," Sirius grumbled.

She winked. "I mean a babysitter for the babysitter. Tootles," she declared and paced from the room.

Remus shook his head when the fireplace went off. "I don't know how she does it, but that witch could talk herself out of anything."

Sirius chuckled and shrugged. "It's because you love her, Moony."

"Let's get breakfast on, and we'll wait for word," Remus grumbled as he stood up. "Teddy, come on down for breakfast!" He hollered after poking his head in the hallway.

Breakfast was tame in comparison to what was truly going on… everyone's world was going to alter in a big way.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was chewing at her nails. Oh, she hated how nervous she was! Harry and Ginny were sitting in the seats, watching their friend pace the floor. The witch was reciting different magic fundamentals in her head as she walked the floor. It was the only way she could cope with such extremes.

"Miss Granger," a soft voice interrupted her history off the Arresto Momentum charm.

Hermione glanced over to see a healer. "Yes, yes, can you tell me more about the baby?" She asked in a rapid tone.

The healer approached with a pinched expression. "Miss Granger, as far as we can tell, the baby is your relative. Are you positive you weren't obliviated recently?"

Her face dropped. They know it's hers. "No, I wasn't. The child was in a basket at my door. Hippocrates has the note that came with him."

The healer waved her along as she moved towards the door. "He wants to speak to you," she murmured.

Hermione nodded at the Potters and followed the healer down two floors. They approached a hallway, and the healer stopped at the end. Hermione took a deep breath before entering the office and glanced at the older man in dark teal. He was rocking the infant and twitched his nose.

"Shut the door, Elms," He commanded.

The young healer shut the office door, and Hermione sat down. "Sir, I'm not positive what's going on," Hermione started.

"Well, I contacted the minister. He's informed of the predicament. It does seem the boy is your genetic makeup. Are you positive you didn't have him from your own person?"

"No, of course not," Hermione huffed.

"Well, then we have to go by what the letter says. It seems a different version of yourself had discovered how to travel in time. A remarkable oddity onto itself. However, this child, he's only six months old."

"Six months old? How am I supposed to take care of an infant?" Hermione huffed with a deep scowl.

Hippocrates pursed his lips. "If you don't want the child, I could find him a foster. However, you would have to sign the release forms."

"What? No, I don't want that," Hermione grumbled as she rubbed her face. "We have enough orphans as it is."

"Miss Granger, you have to decide today. The minister is going to need to be able to check on the child. By what the letter reads, his name is Rigel."

Hermione twitched her nose. It was a massive undertaking. "Yes, I'll figure it out. No need to find him a foster."

"That's good, very good. We're going to need to see both of you regularly. Check on his health and such. The letter was quite vague on the father, as I'm sure you read. Someone of importance and love who was gone for several years. Someone worthy of a second chance? We aren't positive what to make of that."

Hermione wasn't dense. She knew, and so did Harry what the suggestion was immediately. The concept was cringe-worthy at best. "I'll inform you if I find out more," Hermione said.

"Very good," Hippocrates said with a nod. "I'm sure you and Rigel will hit it off well. His curls are lovely."

She knew he was attempting to ease her into the frightening circumstance. Within hours, she became a mother. Hermione swallowed back her fear and stood up. "Thank you for examining him for me, Sir."

Hippocrates stood up and placed the child in the basket before setting the note in with him. "I'm positive the minister will come by to see you shortly."

Hermione collected the child and bobbed her head. "Goodday."

Walking out of the room with the murmuring infant was overwhelming. This was her son. A child she didn't even get a chance to hold in her stomach or plan for. It was just plopped on her like — well, life. Her mind was a blur as she made it up to the visitor's floor and noted the purple-haired witch standing in front of the Potters.

Hermione sighed with relief as she approached. "Hello, Tonks," Hermione murmured.

Nymphadora turned and gasped. "Hermione! Harry just told me all about it. My, is that him? What's his name?"

Hermione let the witch pull him from the basket and hold him. "His name is Rigel. Apparently, he's my son."

Tonks gasped and gazed down at the child. "Really? Did you adopt him? How did it happen?"

"They did some tests. The note checks out for the most part. Another version of myself left him on my doorstep."

"Wotcher Rigel? You're so cute with your little black curls. Oh, who's the father?" Nymphadora cooed with a smirk.

"I don't know," Hermione grumbled as she glanced away.

"Oh, tough luck," she sighed. "That's alright. You have the best luck, love. This family knows nothing but love and spoiling," Nymphadora murmured as she caressed the boy's cheek.

"So, it's true? How did she time-travel, and pregnant no less?" Ginny grumbled.

Hermione shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Hippocrates told me if I didn't take him, he was going into foster care."

"That's tons of responsibility for a single witch," Nymphadora added. "Now, I can help you with babysitting! Remus still hasn't agreed to another yet," she snickered with a smile.

Hermione breathed and bit the inside of her cheek. "I'm suddenly exhausted."

"Don't be too banged up, Hermione," Harry grumbled. "We're not going to leave you alone."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Hermione retorted with a half-smile.

Nymphadora handed the baby to Ginny, who giggled. "Oh, he's so handsome. Who would have thought you made such a perfect little baby, Hermione."

"I'm thoroughly out of the realm of normal," Hermione admitted.

Harry reached over and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. Kingsley will help us sort some of it out."

"Harry, there's no sorting out a baby. He's my son," Hermione murmured.

Ginny handed the fussy child over to Hermione. "He is absolutely adorable."

Hermione cradled the child and released the tension in her face. "Yes, he is. Oh, aren't you so patient? Let's get you home and fed again, love. We have to reformat my work week now."

The Potters glanced at Nymphadora as Hermione walked toward the stairs. "Well, I suppose we'll celebrate later. I don't know how well she's going to handle this," Harry grumbled.

"She'll be fine, Harry. Just give her time," Tonks assured him.

Ginny pouted. "She stole my thunder."

The witches laughed as Nymphadora shook her head. "No one could, Ginny. Congratulations," she whispered and kissed the redhead's cheek.

"Send our love to the marauders. I'm sure they'll understand why we couldn't come over."

"Want me to come to help?" She asked them.

Ginny exhaled and nodded. "Yes, we could use it. She's going to need a mother's guidance. Just don't ask Remus or Sirius over. You know she'll put on a good front for them."

"Of course, let's get them settled in before Shacklebolt gets there," Tonks said, and the Potters followed with the basket.

* * *

Remus was tinkering with some building blocks with his son when they heard Nymphadora come inside the house. Grimmauld was changed plenty since five years ago, but the echo of the front door still bounced up the staircase. Teddy bolted without question to find his mother.

The werewolf groaned as he climbed off the ground and strolled to the staircase. Sirius was rubbing his face as he yawned. "Dora back?"

"Seems like it, shall we?"

The marauders wandered down the steps, and Teddy was practically shouting from the dining room. "You mean it? She has a baby?"

"Yes, lovely. He's six-months-old, and his name is Rigel."

Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise as they rounded the corner. "Darling, you said six months?" He asked.

Sirius was scowling as he sat down next to the young Lupin. "A baby? We didn't even know she was pregnant."

"That's the thing. She didn't have the baby! Some goopy mess with time travel," Nymphadora explained as she munched on carrots.

"Time travel? That's unheard of," Remus grumbled while scratching his head.

"So, she's going to raise a little boy, without a father, in a one-bedroom flat?" Sirius asked in an incredulous tone.

"Seems like it," Nymphadora snickered. "Why, do you have something to say about that?"

Sirius scrubbed his face and rose a finger. "She," he paused at Remus's glare. "Has every right to do what works for her," he settled.

"And we're going to help! I followed them to her flat and talked when the Potters went out shopping for her. She said we could babysit during the week for her," Nymphadora declared.

"By we, you mean us," Remus added as he pointed between him and Sirius.

"Is she taking time off for the baby?" Sirius asked.

Nymphadora sat next to her son and handed him a few carrots. "Well," she paused and chewed. "She said Kingsley probably is going to make her. Which would be good for her to get to know Rigel."

"Rigel? That's an odd name," Remus murmured.

Sirius knitted his brows while looking at the werewolf. "My name is Sirius. How odd can Rigel really be?"

"Hermione knew a bit about the name, which doesn't surprise me that it's her child. Rigel is the star used for navigation for muggles," Tonks added with a smile. "Another connection to our lovely long-standing names, Sirius."

"Curious," Remus said. "Does she know who the father is at all?"

Nymphadora snorted as she rolled her eyes. "If she does, she's not saying. I pried, but she was tight-lipped. Has to be a Black. I'm assuming that her time traveling self dipped the nib in our bloodlines back in the day. No way to mistake the black hair," she finished with a nod.

"Now, Dora, don't float a theory," Remus huffed. "That's irresponsible. If it were someone we needed to know, Hermione would tell us, I'm sure."

"Let's hope we don't find out he's a long lost cousin, Nymphadora," Sirius sneered.

Her hair turned red as she glowered at him. "Don't call me that," she hissed as Teddy winced.

Sirius twitched his nose and exhaled. "Well, I suppose we'll go over with dinner later. I'm sure she's batty."

* * *

Hermione was pacing the floor as the boy bounced in his transfigured seat. Rigel was adorable. He had beautiful black tufts of hair that curled and bounced around his face. There were dimples in his cheeks when he laughed, and the cutest giggle would leave Rigel's mouth. Hermione instantly felt attached to the child as he watched the enchanted animals float by him.

"Okay, so we're going to have to make a plan," Hermione murmured. "If I were going to drop a baby into my lap, what would I do," Hermione continued.

She went through the basket and noted the beautifully stitched initials in the blanket at the bottom. R.N.B. The witch wasn't impressed with her other self at this point. She didn't leave her much else for the baby. Pursing her lips, she ran her fingers along the bottom of the basket. It was shallower than she would have thought. A muggle trick that only she would know to leave herself.

The string was subtly tucked inside a piece of the weaving. Hermione yanked at it and huffed at the contents of the secret pocket. Inside were pictures, older photographs that seemed to have been older than they were. Moments in time, she remembered from her youth — some of the marauders when they were younger, which was likely swiped from Harry.

At the very bottom was another letter. This one was written to herself, but there were tear splotches on the withered message. It was dated back in '98 - August. Hermione skirted through the verbiage and winced. Whoever this woman was, she was no longer Hermione Granger.

"We're going to have to work on this, Ry. I don't know how we're going to get through her scattered thoughts," she grumbled.

The baby smacked his hands down and made a noise. Hermione sat down in her armchair and bobbed her foot while glancing over at the child. Her lips stretched slowly as Rigel entertained himself. He was perfect. The message was rigid and a bit mixed, but Hermione knew one thing for sure — Sirius was the father. The evening was detailed and made Hermione uncomfortable.

"Rigel seems you had quite the adventure," Hermione sighed.

The fireplace went off, and Hermione tucked the pages from view as Remus walked into her living room. She exhaled and stood up, walking over to the child. "Good afternoon, Remus. How are you?"

"I came over to check on you. My wife seemed overly pressing on assisting, but I know how you work."

She lifted the boy up and breathed with a scrunched brow. "Remus, I'm a bit lost. I woke up alone and now have an infant."

Remus waved as he walked over. "Let me have him a moment. Did you need to run to the bathroom?"

Hermione puffed out a long breath and shook her head. "You didn't tell Sirius to come over yet?"

"Not yet, do you want to go clean up?" Remus asked.

She bobbed her head. "If you don't mind watching him? I'm exhausted already."

"Go, darling. Take a bath, and I'll watch him before it's dinnertime. You know I'll always be here to help you. You saved Harry when Sirius and I couldn't. We love you always," Remus said while bouncing the baby.

She glanced down at her feet and rocked her head. "I know, I love you both as well. Just don't tell Sirius, so he doesn't get a big head."

Remus chuckled and sighed. "It's too late. He already knows."

The witch disappeared down her hallway and the door to the restroom shut before the fireplace went off. "Impeccable timing, mate," Remus grumbled.

Sirius arched an eyebrow as he approached Remus with the boy. "So, what do you think she's going to do?"

The boy laughed and reached for the animagus. Sirius took the boy and snorted with a big grin. "Who would have ever thought you'd look so cute? I'd put my money on you being a little rebel," Sirius snickered, and the boy yammered.

"No doubt he's Hermione's. Look at that, already scolding you," Remus teased.

Sirius exhaled as he kissed the boy's forehead. "We have to help them, Moony. She can't do this alone. Molly is going to tear her flat apart when she hears."

"I'll go talk to her tomorrow. If anyone deserves a chance to decide how her life is going to be done, it's that witch. Harry wouldn't be here if it weren't for her," Remus murmured.

The animagus cringed and nuzzled Rigel, who was sticking his hand in his mouth. "Don't you worry, kid. We'll take care of your mother. When your older, we'll tell you the story of why she's the most important witch in this family. No one deserved to suffer as much as she did when your uncle had to run."

"Sirius, do me a favor? Watch the baby while she's taking a bath? I'm going to get dinner on for them and see if she wants Teddy over for a distraction. Nymphadora can give her a crash course on the routine at night."

"Do you think one of us should stay over?" Sirius asked.

Remus paused his moment and tilted his head. "How about we just let her ask if she needs it? I think finding out you have to be a mother in a twelve-hour span is quite shocking."

"I'll follow your lead. If that's where you think her head is, I believe you," Sirius murmured as he sat down in an armchair with the child.

Remus left the room, and Sirius sighed at the boy who was making faces. "The story of your mother is a difficult one, indeed. You see, she met Uncle Harry when they were children, but didn't know just how important she'd be in keeping him safe. Even when the mighty marauders couldn't."

The story was told softly over the warmth of the sitting room as Sirius unveiled it to the infant. It was a tale of twists and turns, but mostly tenderness as he spoke. The truth is, Remus and Sirius would never stop owing that witch. Hermione Granger took torture without a blink after they disappeared from the wedding.

If Ron didn't come to find Sirius, she would have never made it out alive… He was told where to find them by a witch at a mascarade party at Halloween just the year before. It was all full circle, and she, she was the reason that Harry was alive today. Sirius always repaid kindness where it was due; he would help her with this difficulty, no questions asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione came out of the bathroom just as Sirius turned his back to the hallway. He was in mid-theatrics.

"And then, just like the night sky welcomed the stars and moon, we were off!" He exclaimed and flicked his wand.

A small figure of a hippogriff skirted the room, and the baby giggled.

"Through clouds and cold wind, the trio flew across the sky and away from the tower," Hermione added.

Rigel gasped and reached for her just as Sirius turned around. "Good evening, love. How are you doing?" Sirius asked.

Hermione picked up the child from the blanket on the sofa. "Well, I'm a mother, so, that's a start," Hermione sighed.

Sirius nodded and crossed the sitting room to greet her. "You look refreshed. How was your bath?"

"Blissful, but difficult. I was worried that he was going to pick up something he shouldn't and get hurt," Hermione confessed as she held the boy.

Sirius touched her cheek and pursed his lips. "I know you're scared. You don't have to brave it for me."

"Sirius, I don't have any books or took any classes on this. Why would I do this to myself unless," Hermione paused before shaking her head. "I know she didn't have another choice."

"Listen, I'm here for you. Every step of the way. I helped with Teddy, I'll help with the Potters, and I certainly will assist you."

Hermione pulled from the intimate space and walked the child across the room. "I know."

Sirius moved to the vacant armchair as the woman held the boy. "What do you know about the circumstance?"

"I know that she was sick, and she couldn't raise him," Hermione murmured.

The animagus twitched his lips and exhaled. "Are you going to want some help? I'm here for you," he offered.

The witch set the child in his chair and hummed. "Maybe. I know that you and Harry are going to badger me to pieces if I don't give you anything."

"You know me so well. I'm a first-class uncle," Sirius chuckled.

Hermione chewed her lip and nodded. "I know."

"You're going to be a stellar mother," he added with a nod.

Hermione pressed a hand to her face, and her brows scrunched. Sirius could see it as plain as day that she was uncomfortable with the conversation. He was trying, but she wasn't an easy person to navigate.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

She wrapped her robe closer to her form as Hermione chewed her bottom lip. "Harry told me he gave me until the next day to speak to you about it. I don't want to deal with it, but I suppose I don't have a choice," Hermione finished as she walked over to the basket.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione snatched up the bundled parchment and pressed it to her chest. "Sirius, this is a letter from my other-self. I'm not sure what to take from it, but maybe if you don't know why she would write it. We could forget about it."

Sirius arched an eyebrow and reached his hand out. "Give it here."

The witch held it closer and grimaced. "This doesn't change the rules, Sirius. Promise me."

"Change what rules? I've never done anything out of line. I've respected your space and been making efforts not to be so authoritative."

"Promise me, Sirius. I can't handle it if you attempted to change the rules when I can hardly breathe."

He groaned and nodded. "Fine, I promise."

Hermione handed him the letter and gnawed at her fingernails as he read it over. Sirius's face went from pinched and contorted to pale and bulged eyes. "Where did you get this?" He hissed.

"She left it with Rigel. I would have been skeptical if the healers didn't check the comparisons with my blood."

Sirius bolted from his chair, and suddenly his expression became foreign to Hermione. She had never seen him look at her like that. The animagus was analyzing her with narrowed eyes and gathering information. It was invasive and caused Hermione to cling her robe.

"Wait, she said this was her baby?" He finally asked her.

Hermione was scarlet as he still held an intense posture. "Yes, she did."

"She traveled through time?" He questioned.

Hermione agreed again.

Sirius bent over and breathed deeply. "Merlin, that's why she left. She was sick from time," he choked.

Hermione was lost at to what the animagus was digging through. It made her fingers feel jittery as her heartbeat rapidly. This conversation was not exactly how she thought it would evolve.

"Sirius, I'm a little lost," Hermione admitted.

"Of course you are, it's not something I've told you about. No one but Moony knew about the seer that came to me several times before the war," Sirius grumbled as he shook his head. "I should have known better than her traveling wasn't by some vision induced belief, but time."

She blinked and gasped. "Wait, you're telling me that she came to you? She looked like someone else?"

He nodded and glanced from the young witch. "She was disguised. The concealment charm was damn good. I should have known no one, but you and Moony could do such a tasteful one. I wasn't thinking about that. I never thought that I knew her from another time, but it made sense."

"What? Sirius, this, but then," Hermione struggled with. "When?"

The color was brought to the animagus's cheeks as he cleared his throat. "Three days before the battle. She spent the night with me in Grimmauld Place and explained everything about what was to come."

Hermione covered her mouth as her eyes showed a good bulk of white. "Sirius, how would I do that? Why?"

"I suppose you left yourself the answer," Sirius grumbled as his eyes traced the fireplace.

"This is just," Hermione paused.

"Too swift," He agreed.

Hermione bobbed her head and exhaled. "Yes, quite right."

There was this moment when he examined Hermione and hemmed. "Maybe I should go see if Remus needs help with the dinner?"

The witch looked from him and nodded. "Yes, that sounds appropriate."

The animagus retreated, and Hermione collapsed on the chair. She felt like she could cry, but couldn't identify why she summoned the dejection. It was this innate feeling that stirred in her chest. Instead of giving way to her sadness, she scooped up the boy who was chewing on a ring.

"Let's go get you changed, so when Teddy gets here, you're ready."

* * *

Remus found the animagus acting oddly all evening. He went from being concerned with Hermione and the child, to suddenly distracted. He left early after dinner, and even Nymphadora noted the change.

The werewolf was concerned, but it was a simple task on finding out where the marauder was hiding. The music was blaring from the top floor. Remus came home early enough to catch him alone. Sirius was an easy read for him. They've known each other too long for Sirius to have any more secrets.

"Sirius," Remus called from the floor below as he marched up. "Pads, why did you retreat. Did she scowled you for being an arsehole?"

Sirius was digging through his room and huffing as he yanked different things from boxes. "No, nothing like that," he answered when Remus wandered into the room.

"Then why did you banish yourself to the house? Hermione seemed disappointed you left."

Sirius flicked his wand at the record player, and it shut off. "Moony, I'm a horrible man," he grumbled and yanked a piece of cloth from a wooden box. "There it is. Who does this smell like?"

Sirius pushed the red dress toward the werewolf. Remus glowered but bent to the offered clothing and sniffed. "That's Hermione."

Sirius lost his legs and bounced on his bed, face first. "Bloody fuck."

"Wait. What?" Remus questioned.

The animagus glanced up at him. "Want to walk with me through a scenario?"

Remus sat down and twitched his nose. "I usually indulge these moments with you, but I'm concerned. Is there a reason?"

"Let's say the brightest witch of her age decided to use a timeturner or something to save people she loved. What if one of those sorry sods was myself, but she knew the rules of time travel. Never reveal how you know things or just say they came to you. Hide your appearance, so you're not recognized, and for the love of magic, don't fall in love with ghosts."

The werewolf cleared his throat and tugged at his shirt collar. "Are you saying that the baby is yours, Pads? That the witch you fell in love with happened to have been Hermione in disguise?"

Sirius rolled over and scrubbed his face and groaned. "Moony, I recognized a line at the bottom. 'But we loved with a love that was more than love.' She dressed up as a raven for the mascarade party that I was attempting to find out information for Kingsley. It was the second time I'd met her, and she quoted Poe."

Remus was quiet for a moment as he tapped his chin. "And you believe this person was Hermione in disguise? You read the letter and are certain?"

Sirius nodded. "She's just a girl," he grumbled with a wince.

"Yes, that's very true. However, if you are the father, you should attempt to help her. You didn't sleep with our Hermione," Remus reminded him.

"Why couldn't she have picked any other time to drop this on her? This is horrible," Sirius huffed as he scrubbed his face with both hands.

"Time is rather insignificant, my friend. If she was ill and could no longer care for the child, she was going to find a moment best suited and do so before it was too late. I will have to ask Minerva what she can gather on possible ways to travel through time. I know it has consequences."

Sirius gazed up at the ceiling and exhaled. "I never thought this could happen, Moony."

"That you had a son, or that the person in question was Hermione Granger from another timeline?"

"Both! She's a lovely witch, and there isn't any doubt. Why do you think I push her to enjoy life so much? I want her happiness as much as the others. Now, this business, it's completely out of the realm of normal!" He exclaimed while sitting up. "What do I say to her?"

"The truth would be a good start. She's not as difficult as you think. If you're honest about the events and you tell her your intentions for Rigel, I'm positive she'd be open," Remus sighed while reaching over and patting his friend on the shoulder.

Sirius grimaced as he shook his head. "I might give her a day or two. Time to think it all over. If she's really understanding about it all, she might just let me help her and the boy."

"You can't run from this if you're the father, Sirius. She's going to need you. Now more than ever, you'll need to step up and help Hermione find her footing. A baby is more than just a lifestyle suggestion. It's an entire change," Remus voiced with a bob of his head.

The animagus exhaled and twitched his nose. "I know. Just give me two days, Moony. I need to digest things too."

Remus stood up and reached over for his companion. "Just don't make her wait too long for answers. It's unfair to her."

"I promise, I won't," Sirius grumbled.

The werewolf left the bedroom and shut the door. It was going to be difficult for the disconnected animagus to apply a bit of vulnerability, but then again, maybe it was good. A change for them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was still in her nightgown as she fed the baby. It had been a strenuous two days of learning experiences. Kingsley was over both days and gently spoke to her about options. She could sense he was intrigued about the event, but concerned with her mentality.

During their weekly appointments, he had asked her to speak to a healer there that specializes in extreme circumstances. Hermione agreed, even if so begrudgingly. It might be helpful to talk to someone, not in her family, about how confused and afraid she was to fail. It was difficult, but nothing the witch wasn't aware of in raising a child. She just wasn't prepared to have a six-month-old dropped on her. It would work itself out, and they would find a normal. As long as Rigel was healthy, she would make it happen for him. Life had to be fantastic for the promising future they had.

No one could hold Molly off, it seemed. The green fire lit up the room, and the Weasley matriarch dashed into the room. "Dear, Merlin, why didn't you tell me?" She asked while walking up to the pair.

"I'm sorry, I've been a bit preoccupied," Hermione sighed.

Molly caressed her hair and bent to see the boy. "Have you told your parents?"

"How am I going to explain this?" Hermione questioned.

Molly cringed at the shrill question and patted her shoulder. "You finish feeding the baby, and we'll chat after I've made breakfast. Then we'll talk about housing options."

"Molly, I've told Harry, and I'm going to tell you, I'm not moving yet. I don't have the time to go hunting for two-bedroom flats, and then there's figuring out childcare. This is exactly why I can't take that on yet. It's all too big to swallow in one bite."

Molly was humming in the kitchen, and she opened up the shudders that revealed her standing in the room. "I know, dear, let me help you. As far as childcare, I can help you. Harry explained everything, and I have to say, it's very hard to imagine you're prepared for this."

"I'm not," Hermione agreed.

"Then we have to assist in whatever way we can. It's important to get you settled and comfortable. This place will only work for so long."

Hermione expected this type of conversation. It wasn't surprising or even irritating at this rate. It was just who Molly was, and Hermione has always respected and loved her. She only wanted her and the child happy. There was no lying about this being an unheard-of circumstance Hermione wasn't prepared for. Changes would need to be made in order to have a satisfying life.

Rigel bounced on Hermione's lap and pulled from the empty bottle. "Mmma!" he giggled with a clap.

Molly must have dropped something in the kitchen due to the clatter, but she raced into the room and clapped. "Did you hear that? Hermione, he's so intelligent! He knows you're his mother."

Hermione exhaled with a smile while tucking a curl from the boy's face. "Yes, he does. Isn't he precious? Let's hope he takes more after me than his father," she paused and looked up at Molly. "Whoever he is."

Molly bobbed her head and wandered back into the kitchen. She didn't pry, and the young witch thanked her lucky stars. Hermione let go of a large breath and nodded at the boy. "Let's play with some blocks. We have to run some errands today and see the doctor," Hermione murmured to the child.

They climbed on the floor, and soon blocks were surrounding them. The boy was giggling and crawling around the stacks Hermione would create before knocking them over. Rigel's eyes glimmered with mischief and joy, which reminded her of Sirius. It was unfortunate that the thought of him still made her cringe. What was she going to do to explain his resemblance? It was clear he wanted nothing to do with this mess.

There was a knock at the door, and Molly skirted from the kitchen to answer the front door. "Oh, Remus, I hadn't a clue that we were expecting you."

Hermione sighed and stacked more blocks. "Seems your best friend is coming," she told Rigel.

Remus walked into the flat with Teddy in tow. "Hermione! Rigel, oh, you're playing with blocks," Teddy declared as he bounced over to the baby.

The baby was blabbering and crawled over to the young boy who sat down on the floor. "Seems he missed you," Hermione laughed.

Teddy grinned and pulled Rigel into a hug. "Oh, my wonderful baby cousin. I missed you yesterday."

"Hermione, why don't you go get dressed while Teddy plays with Rigel?" Remus suggested.

The woman climbed from the ground with a nod. "Thank you, Remus."

"Where's Sirius today?" Molly asked the werewolf.

Hermione paced from the room with swift action, but not without hearing his reply. "He'll be over later. He had some business at the ministry he had to sort."

The witch pressed her back against the closed door and sunk to the floor. He was going to avoid her. She never thought that Sirius would be that uninterested in being a parent. Not that she needed him, no. Hermione knew she didn't need him and could master juggling her new life. However, the ping of sorrow tucked deep in her chest as she thought of Rigel. The poor child from time who was dropped on a young witch and whos father denies him. That was painful.

* * *

"And this is your full account of all that you know?" Kingsley asked.

Sirius straightened his coat with a nod. "I wasn't thinking, Minister. Her conviction and passion clouded my judgment, and when the morning came, she was gone. I'm sure she was at the battle, disguised masterfully to save people she loved for reasons I knew not. However, I never saw her again. I assumed she died an unknown death. I didn't know she traveled through time," He finished with a twitch of his lips.

Kingsley scratched his chin and exhaled. "What you're asking is quite a bit, Sirius. He wasn't left with you. She left Rigel with Hermione, and by all rights, she is his mother by blood. We don't usually uphold pureblood House laws. They're archaic and outdated."

"This will save her from the difficulty of being a single mother, Kingsley. I'm not asking as a citizen. I'm asking as a friend. Please don't make her do this alone," Sirius huffed.

The minister leaned back in his chair and shifted his head from side to side. "Sirius, if I do this, you take her son from her. Do you really want to fight against her for her benefit?"

"What choice do I have? I have to take care of the boy and make sure she doesn't suffer. There's no other answer."

Kingsley grabbed the withered book and gazed down at the writing. "If she denies leaving her son, you'll have no choice, Sirius. You'll have to make it work. The law is quite upfront about the mother rearing the child. You will be uprooting them, pressing them to be present in your home, and applying head of house laws on her. That is what she's been working on annulling when it comes to pureblood laws. You're going to force her to fast track these laws and hate you for it."

"She can easily deny the need to live with her son. I would insist on it. Hermione would be far better off not having to raise a child she didn't create. The concept is seedy that she's raising my son, Kingsley. She would be scoffed at and shunned. I would be accused of cradle robbing for Merlin's sake!"

"Not entirely. This wasn't a drunken shag, Sirius. This is the creation of a time paradox that will leave my Unspeakables busy for quite some time. She may not be able to announce it publicly, but she knows it, and so do you."

Sirius scrubbed his face with a large breath. "Minister, she shouldn't have participation in this! Her blood or not. I'm at fault for this mess and take full responsibility. I don't want her near this."

"I can't force her to give up her son, Sirius. No laws, no matter how old, can make a woman give up her son. This is a mess you'll have to handle on your own," Kingsley dismissed the concept with a wave.

"It's the law, minister. You have to approach her about it. I'm claiming him as my son, and if you check our blood, you will see it. I'm pressing for the law to be upheld!" Sirius growled as he stood up and placed his hands on the desk.

Kingsley pointed his index finger at the animagus. "I do this, and you're going to be hated by her and everyone else in your family nucleus. You're forcing your will on a delicate situation, Sirius Black."

"Rigel Nathaniel Black," Sirius said. "He is my son. She put her grandfather's name as Rigel's middle name because she always loved the courage and love he shared with her growing up before his passing. Do you know why I know this? Because Hermione told me so when we talked about the Black family tree. It was three years ago when we were watching Teddy. She's not ready to do this alone, Kingsley, and I won't let her."

"Alright, Sirius, I'll tell her about this, but you will have to deal with the repercussions if she doesn't leave quietly from the situation."

Sirius stood up and rolled his shoulders. "Don't you worry about me, Kingsley. I've handled far worse," he grumbled.

* * *

Hermione just walked into the flat with Rigel in his buggy. They took a walk after Hippocrates saw them and noted how healthy he was. She was growing on the concept of having a child. How much he filled her day with joy, and the learning curve wasn't as impossible as she thought.

Hermione breathed and pushed the stroller into the sitting room. "Well, we're going to have to shrink it when we aren't going anywhere, Ry."

The flat was clean. Thanks imparted to Molly lingering when Hermione had to leave. She loved the Weasleys. Even if they were a bit forceful, they were loving and kind. The matriarch had organized the room and made it, 'baby-friendly,' removing any objects for him to grab within his range on the floor.

It felt cluttered and distorted. "My, oh, my, what a life we're going to lead," Hermione sighed as she pulled the boy from the buggy.

"Ma!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"I wonder what else we're going to change to make this work? Not really a confident statement, now is it?" Hermione asked him as she set Rigel down.

Rigel crawled over to the giant stuffed bear sitting on the floor. He tackled it and yammered with giggles. It made Hermione melt and sigh. The boy was adorable and sweet.

Rapping at her window made the witch tilt her head. "Funny, I wasn't expecting a letter from Kingsley," she sighed while walking over to let the owl inside.

Hermione hummed as she opened the letter and watched the owl take flight out the open window. She was enjoying the pleasant lingering of a proactive day. Well, until she read the letter. Searing anger built in her chest as she bristled. Her face pinched, and cheeks summoned red hot passion.

Hermione shoved the letter in her pocket and marched over to the boy. "Come along, Rigel. We need to go scold your father."

"Oh!" the boy laughed.

Hermione rolled her neck and marched toward the front door. Over her dead body… twice over.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus was cleaning the drawing-room on the first floor with the front door opened. He scowled and paced into the entry hall to see Hermione standing there with Rigel. "Hermione, are you alright?" He questioned while she glared.

"Where is he?" She asked in a low tone.

"Oh, he's up with Teddy. What's wrong?"

She marched toward the staircase, and Remus followed. He could sense a problem even as the boy was waving at him while they climbed. Laughter was echoing from a room they made into Teddy's playroom. Hermione stomped in and exhaled. "Teddy, go with your father a moment. I have to talk to your uncle."

"Hermione, do you want me to take the baby?" Remus offered.

"No, if you take him, I won't have any reason not to curse him to oblivion!" Hermione growled.

Teddy skirted from the room with haste as Remus shut the door behind him. Hermione was glaring at the animagus who climbed to his feet.

"Hermione," Sirius started.

"No, absolutely not! You're not going to place me in this position, Sirius Black!" Hermione hissed.

Sirius straightened his posture and reached for the baby. "Let me take him while you berate me."

Hermione jerked and glowered. "No, you won't have him. He's my child, and you're not going to take him, Sirius."

The boy grew fussy, and Hermione bounced him as Sirius exhaled. "Hermione, I don't want you to be forced into motherhood because of my actions."

"It happened, and it's not your fault," Hermione paused as she lowered her voice. "But you're not entitled to this child, Sirius. Kingsley told me what law you're trying to use, and I forbid it!"

Sirius took a step toward her, and Hermione shuddered from him. "Hermione, I'm only doing this for you, darlin'."

"Sirius, he's my son, and you're not going to command my life," Hermione spat.

"You have no choice," Sirius said as his brows sunk. "I'm doing this for you."

She stepped backward twice before snarling. "No, I'm not doing this! I'm not going to give you my son!"

"He's not your son!" Sirius barked. "He's mine."

"He's ours," Hermione murmured and attempted to hush the crying child.

Sirius closed the gap between them and ran his fingers over the boy. "It's alright, Ry. Shush, it's alright."

Hermione couldn't hold back the tears as she stared up at the animagus. "Sirius, please?" she whispered.

"Why won't you let me take this burden from you?"

"Because she was me, Sirius. She left me a letter and explained it. How the realization that she wasn't going to be able to raise him was the hardest one, she had to go through. Don't ask me to do that twice over. I may not be able to say I lived through hers, but I won't do it."

Sirius glanced away from her. "Hermione, you weren't her. Not really," he mumbled.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because if I admit that, then we have more problems than a child that shares our blood," he voiced as his cheeks tinted.

Hermione swallowed as her eyes widened. "You mean," she couldn't.

"Hermione, let's focus on the child," Sirius said as he glanced at them. "We have to do what's best for him."

"Then he's staying with me, Sirius."

"Why do you have to be so ridiculous!" He hissed.

"I'm not going to abandon Rigel because you shagged some witch," Hermione spat.

Sirius stretched out his arm and growled. "Now we're at the cusp of the issue. Sirius Black is irresponsible. Sirius Black is a lecherous man. Sirius Black can't be a father figure. Sirius Black," he halted when she groaned.

"I've never said any of those things. I don't deny any of your feelings, either. You've always taken care of us, and my old feelings were immature and judgmental," Hermione sighed.

"Then what?" Sirius snapped.

"Then we need to do this responsibly," Hermione said. "Co-parent. However, you're not going to force us into a situation we don't need to be in."

Sirius snorted and straightened his posture. "No, I'm not going to let you live in a tiny little flat with my son."

"Well, I'm not going to let you take him away from me," Hermione hissed as she tucked the upset child to her chest.

"Then that's it," Sirius snapped. "You're moving here, and that's the final word." Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Sirius held up his index finger. "That's final, Hermione. You have nothing to say on that."

"Sirius," she tried.

"You'll pack your things, decide which room you'll be staying in, and not have anything to say, am I clear?" Sirius commanded.

"You sound like your mother," Hermione voiced with a deep frown.

"Enough. You want to participate in his life. Then you will do so here. Do you want to raise a Black? Then you will follow the rules of raising one," Sirius said with a scowl.

Hermione's face was scarlet as her expression pinched. "And now, you sound like your father," Hermione spat before leaving the room.

Sirius raced to the door and watched her descend with the crying child. "I meant what I said! You want to be his mother. Then you'll have to do so here!"

"Fuck off, Sirius Black!" Hermione snarled as she disappeared.

Sirius panted at the doorway and growled to himself. "Why is she so stubborn," he huffed.

"Well, you weren't Mr. Charming yourself," Remus grumbled.

Sirius straightened his shirt and glanced at the werewolf in the hallway. "What choice do I have? If I make it easy," he stopped at the werewolf's dark expression.

"You could have asked her. You could have admitted to her why you didn't want her to be a part of this. I know you're confused and a bit afraid, but you have no choice. She's going to do this, and no matter how much hell you put her through, she'll remain. You trapped both of you in it."

"I didn't trap her," Sirius snapped.

Remus shook his head. "Of course you did. You're not your parents, and she won't run away. She's going to do what Hermione does best — rise to the occasion and adapt."

"Moony, don't be ridiculous," Sirius groaned.

"It's okay," Remus sighed as he put his hand on Sirius's shoulder. "It's alright to be scared. Being a father is frightening. To make matters more complex, the witch you've been crazy about turns out to be another version of a witch we promised to care for."

Sirius pursed his lips and shook his head. "Moony, I can't do that. I can't look it like this. It's wrong in so many ways. That's Hermione Granger we're talking about."

"Yes, it is," Remus mumbled. "But you know she isn't any different than the girl who saved your life and everyone you love. Don't forget that the baby came from that."

"No, completely different women," Sirius hissed and pulled from the werewolf. "Don't plant those thoughts in my head."

"That's the problem, isn't it?" Remus asked as he touched Sirius's arm. "You won't let it breathe, so it isn't something wrong."

"It's wrong! Stop it, Remus!"

Remus pulled from the animagus and cleared his throat. "I'm going to help Teddy situate the second floor from them. If they're going to move in, they'll need their own floor."

Sirius scrubbed his face. "Yes, I suppose."

* * *

Hermione was pacing as she tossed her curly hair about while groaning. "He's deplorable!"

Harry was reading over the pages as Ginny was in the restroom. "Hermione, I, er, I'm not sure why he's doing this."

"Harry, I'm not doing this!" Hermione shouted and breathed as she glanced at her napping son.

He flipped through the parchment Kingsley sent and hemmed. "Hermione, it seems like you have to. Sirius actively demanded it."

"You want me to live with them at 12 Grimmauld Place, listen to Sirius's orders in regards to his son, and have no choice being that I'm not married to him? That's madness!" She hissed.

Harry winced and pulled his glasses off to clean them. "Hermione, I don't know what to do about this. You're the brilliant witch when it comes to laws. Can you see a way out of it? He demanded that this old pureblood law be accounted for."

Hermione breathed and shook her head. "I looked it over twice while waiting for you to come home. It's an older law, one of which is on my list to remove. It's ballocks and complete shit. Why would he do this? Doesn't he know how much it hurts me that he doesn't trust me to raise Rigel?"

"I'll talk to him about it. I promise," Harry sighed while placing his glasses back on. "I've never seen him act this way before."

"What does that make me? Some consolation prize to the birth mother? She entrusted me. Not him," Hermione murmured as she sat down on the sofa near her son.

"I'll sit down with him and Remus tomorrow night. We'll talk about the whole thing and see if we can come to an understanding. It might be good for you to stay with them a while," he paused when she groaned. "Just to have help, Hermione. Then Molly won't be over daily."

"What am I going to tell her? Merlin, and what about my parents? I'm so out of my realm of comfort."

Harry twitched his nose and sighed. "Well, your parents won't be back from their holiday until next week. We'll have time to decide how to bring that up. As far as Molly, er, just blame Sirius?"

Ginny walked out from the hallway and moaned. "My stomach is so uneasy. Can you make me some tea, Harry?"

Harry stood up from the armchair and offered her the seat. "Calm our friend down. I'll be right back."

"It was true shit what he pulled," Ginny growled as Harry left the room.

"Thank you, I agree. What was he thinking to accomplish?" Hermione voiced while stroking Rigel's hair.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she relaxed against the back of the chair. "Maybe he doesn't want to admit he shagged the other version of you. It might be a tough concept. We are like their nieces."

Hermione snorted. "Well, he's going to have to get over it. I did. Do you think I enjoy the fact that Sirius is my child's father? I know what a pox that man can be."

"Well, he'll have to get over it. Don't you let him bully you out of staying. He's your son, and if he wants to be a good father, he won't be a twit about it."

"I won't."

Ginny arched an eyebrow and smirked. "And, make his life miserable if he tries. Two can play his game. He wants you to move in and not talk about how Rigel came into existence, well, then start dating. No one says you can't be a hot mum who goes out on the weekends."

"Now, Gin," Hermione sighed.

"I'm right, and you know it. He claims it would be such a burden to be his mother. Then you go right ahead and prove how much of it isn't one. I'm not entirely sure what doxie crawled up his arse, but I won't let you get worn down by that."

Harry wandered back into the sitting room with two cups. "Where are we at in the conversation?" He asked.

"I was just telling Hermione that she has many ways to dealing with Sirius Black," Ginny said with a smile.

Harry handed both the witches teacups and sat down in the other chair. "That's true," he mused.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione responded.

"Thank you, handsome husband," Ginny voiced before sipping her cup. "Besides, men our age are dull. Date someone older, someone with a bit of spirit."

Harry bristled and hemmed. "A little early to be suggesting she dates someone, Gin. She only just became a mother this week."

Ginny laughed while shaking her head. "I meant in the future, Harry. She'll need to have adult time after she gets into a routine."

Hermione waved them off and groaned. "I'm going to head down to the Minister's office first thing tomorrow. Rigel and I are going to make a complaint about this horrible law and get it mended. I don't want to live with someone who thinks they can boss me."

"Okay, Hermione, but just be prepared. He may not allow you to skirt the law because Sirius made such a fuss about it," Harry mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm well aware, Harry, I write a good deal of them," Hermione grumbled.

"Let us know what he says," Ginny nodded.

Hermione stood up and bundled her sleepy son to her body. "I promise I will. I love you both."

They waved the witch off and watched her disappear. It wasn't going to be a pretty fight; they were confident.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius was dodging books being thrown at him as the flaming red-haired Nymphadora was on a tirade. "How dare you! Who do you think you are? Placing her in such an awful position!" She screamed while chucking another volume toward the chair he hid behind.

Remus was groaning as she lifted a favorite of his. "Darling, please not the books," he huffed.

Tonks tossed it to the sofa and howled. "What kind of person are you?"

Sirius poked his head up and scowled. "I'm a Black."

She grabbed the vase on the side table and threw it. "How dare you, Sirius! How dare you even think she deserves that treatment."

He had ducked from the vase, and it shattered against the wall. "What do you want me to do, Nymphadora? Clamor and beg?"

She marched over and stuck her index finger to his nose. "That's a start. She is willing to participate in your son's life. That's astonishing to think she'd do that, knowing that you were the father. Put yourself in her shoes for a moment. Hermione's probably scared shitless!"

"Which is why I wanted to take that responsibility from her," Sirius hissed.

"You'll have to apologize for being a wanker. Tell her that you want her and Rigel here because you feel responsible for taking care of them. Don't even think you're going to tell her how to live her life, Sirius. She's a good woman, and you're lucky that your blood links with hers in that child," Tonks growled as she poked Sirius's chest.

Sirius winced and huffed. "Why am I the only one that finds that hard to swallow? Doesn't anyone see that I didn't know it was her when I shagged her five years ago? No one will understand it. They'll see a wizard past his prime taking advantage of a witty and remarkable witch. I know I'm lucky, but I also know it's wrong," he finished with a grimace.

"Well, it happened, it's over with, and now you have to take care of them. She's his mother, whether you marry her or never touch her. I saw her sobbing in her office as she was pulling up files. She just finished talking to Kingsley and was broken-hearted over being forced into living here. What you did was callous," Tonks said before sighing.

Sirius breathed and shook his head. "She was crying? I never meant for her to cry. I just wanted her to leave my son with me. Go about her life. Make mistakes and live. I wasn't trying to hurt her."

Remus approached the cousins and exhaled. "She's doing that, Pads. Hermione knows what she's doing, and you have to respect that she's not a little girl, but a witch who knows what it means to be a mother."

Nymphadora rolled her neck, and her hair faded to purple. "Harry and Ginny will be over shortly, and I have to send Fred an owl about the sleepover for the children this weekend. How about we shelf this and communicate like adults when the Potters come?"

"That sounds appropriate," Remus encouraged.

Sirius exhaled with a nod. "Alright, and I suppose I have to go apologize to her."

"Flowers and chocolates, mate. It's a good start," Remus said.

* * *

Hermione just got Rigel asleep in her bedroom when she was stripping her clothes and heading to the bathroom. It was a long day of downs, and she needed a bit of relief. A long soothing bath with a good book sounded terrific. The witch made positive she could hear him from the opened door and turn on the water. She flexed and moaned at her aching back. Holding an infant as much as she had was causing it to be stiff.

The witch was just about to climb into the tub when someone from the hallway cleared their throat. "I'll come back later."

Hermione pivoted and covered herself with a towel when seeing the intruder. "What are you doing here, Sirius?" She hissed.

He was holding a single flower in one hand and a box in the other. The animagus was glancing toward the bedroom, away from her. "I came to apologize, but I didn't realize the time. I'll see myself out."

Hermione groaned and reached for her wand. Making positive her towel tightly around her form, she stomped toward the bedroom door and flicked it before shutting the room. "Come sit down in the bathroom. I need to relax, and he doesn't need to wake up."

"No, I'll come back."

Hermione snorted as she walked into the restroom. "And miss out on a chance for you to say you're sorry? No, I won't be cheated out of that."

Sirius closed his eyes and breathed as she disappeared behind the curtain. He went into the room and sat down on the covered toilet. "I was an ass," he started.

Hermione tossed her towel from the tub, and the water splashed. "I know."

"I don't handle these types of moments well," he added.

The witch moaned in the tub and sighed. "Yes, I'm well aware of your limits. I know this is hard on you, and that's why I wanted to do this on my own."

Sirius breathed and rocked his head. "Okay, but do you know what you were asking? Being a single parent is difficult, Hermione. I don't want you to suffer," he grumbled.

She pulled the curtain away from the edge of the tub and scowled at the animagus. "I was going to have help. That's a problem. I was going to make it work."

"Making it work isn't the answer, Hermione. Rigel deserves better than that," Sirius grumbled.

"Then what do we do? Have this battle of what's best for him? You lording about to tell me what to do with him? Sirius, I could have done this without you forcing me into moving in with you," Hermione said with a glare.

Sirius tore his eyes away from her and exhaled. "Hermione, this isn't easy. Neither of us are prepared for raising a child. With each other," he huffed.

"I just don't understand. Why is this so hard?" Hermione asked as she rested against the back of the tub.

Sirius stared at her and examined the witch with her eyes closed. "Because I was in love with her by the end of it, Hermione. That's why we shouldn't raise him together. Why I wanted you to let me do it."

Hermione opened one eye and pouted. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I'm sorry you lost her."

"She was never really mine," he grumbled as color reached his cheeks. "I don't want to talk about this with you, but you deserve to know."

"Do you," Hermione paused and cleared her throat. "Do you think she loved you?"

"I don't know," Sirius mumbled.

"Can we do this? Can we raise Rigel together as equals?" Hermione asked.

Sirius straightened his posture and hemmed. "Yes, I mean, as much as I can."

"No, that's not acceptable. You have to see me as your equal," Hermione said while scowling.

"We can't be equals," he huffed.

Hermione sat up in the tub and folded her arms over her chest. "Sirius, you're going to have to let that go. We're raising this child together. I'm no longer a little girl," she spat.

He couldn't hide the color rising to his cheeks. "Hermione, I can't see you any other way."

"Why? Because I'm not a real woman, Sirius?" She hissed. "Am I not a witch who thinks or feels like an adult."

"Because I can't see you as an adult without acknowledging that you are the woman in the raven dress," He mumbled while his eyes traced the wall.

"Oh," Hermione breathed.

"So, let's keep us separate from our son, alright? Whatever we feel, there should be a line for Rigel," Sirius declared with a nod.

"That's fair," Hermione responded.

"And you'll live with us at Grimmauld so that you have help. It's not easy to work as much as you do and raise a child," Sirius huffed.

Hermione rocked her head. "That would be appropriate so he could be with you."

"I'm glad we agree."

"But I'll not have you telling me how to live my life, Sirius. If it has nothing to do with Rigel, you shouldn't have to command me," Hermione added.

Sirius narrowed his gaze at the relaxed witch. "If you aren't," he stopped when she raised her index finger.

"No, you lost that right, Sirius. You're forcing me to live with you. You used a law against me. You have no right to have an opinion about my life."

The animagus grimaced and exhaled. "Fine."

"Now, I'm going to relax, get some sleep, and pack up my flat."

"Did you need help?" Sirius asked.

Hermione twitched her nose. "If you feel you need to, but I can do so alone."

"Okay," Sirius grumbled. "I'll come help with Rigel while you pack," he stood up from the toilet.

"Thank you, Sirius," Hermione sighed.

He stared at the relaxing witch and had to pull from the moment. There was a piece of him that felt there was unfinished business. He set the rose on the counter with the chocolate and left the bathroom. Sirius moved to the bedroom door and opened it so he could see his son resting in a crib. The animagus's anxiety disappeared, and he left the flat.

Not without Hermione watching Sirius move to the fireplace. She admired that he stepped to the bedroom door and stopped. It was a different moment for her, and the witch felt her heart tug. Even with their discussion about separating it, there was a lingering feeling.

* * *

Sirius nearly begged for Remus to come with him to Hermione's the next day. However, the werewolf had to take Teddy to see Andromeda. That left him with the uncertainty of how their fragile friendship was going. He popped through the fireplace with little issue and took note of the redhead sitting in an armchair, flipping through a photo album.

"Hello, Sirius. Hermione's just in the bedroom with Rigel. She'll be out momentarily," Ginny remarked.

He was relieved to see someone else. "Oh, that's fine," he mumbled and sat down. "I'm just here for moral support."

Ginny arched an eyebrow and hemmed. "Sirius, I don't think I need to tell you how much you were out of line."

He cleared his throat and tugged his shirt collar. "No, you don't. I wasn't factoring in her feelings, and I'm regretful of that."

"I also don't think I need to tell you how much my mother is going to skin you alive if you don't take care of them," Ginny murmured as a grimace formed on her face.

"I'm sure she knows the spell by heart," Sirius said with a half-smile.

The redhead maneuvered on the chair and exhaled. "You didn't know it was her?"

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this," he confessed as he winced.

"Give us something, Sirius. We will always be your family," Ginny murmured.

Sirius pinched his brows as his lips thinned. "I wasn't able to put the two together. She was a teenager, Ginerva. I never looked at Hermione Granger in any way but a child," he stated with a hand chopping the air.

"Well, she's not one now, Sirius. You need to respect her as a woman who is raising your son. Whether she was the birth mother or not. She's his mother now, and that's all you should take from this experience," Ginny finished.

The finality of her statement gave Sirius the shivers internally. He also hoped that Harry never thought he could command his wife because she was much like her mother in that respect — she wouldn't let him. The animagus scratched his chin and relaxed as the witch went back to her reminiscing.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sirius asked.

Ginny nodded without looking up.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"She already has, Sirius. She always will, and that's what's heartbreaking about this. Hermione may not vocally commend you, but she always stands up for you when you're not around. She and my mum had it out after Christmas, and it was because of you. Don't give her a reason not to fight for you."

"That's not what she says to my face," he mumbled.

Ginny laughed while rolling her eyes. "And give you the satisfaction of teasing her mercilessly? No, she wouldn't. However, she's more loyal to you than you give her credit for. If what she says about her other self is true, that's what made her move back in time. Hermione wanted to prevent your death so strongly she gave up her life for yours. Never forget that it was a piece of her that did it."

"All the witches in this family seem to stick together," he mused.

"Yes, and that'll never change. Take care of her, and we'll always stand by you. Disrespect her, and there's a line all the way to King's Cross Station ready to curse you."

Sirius couldn't prevent the blooming color in his cheeks. "We're not dating."

"No, you're doing something far worse. You're imprinted in each other's lives forever. Not a moment of your life will you not have to keep Hermione and Rigel in mind when making decisions. That's what happens when you accept the responsibility of children."

The animagus waved a finger and smiled. "You're so much wittier than people give you credit for."

"I married Harry. Of course, I have to be witty. No one else would do," Ginny grinned.

Hermione came out with the baby in hand and huffed. "Sorry that took so long. I was struggling to multitask while he was fussing over his clothing."

"Good morning, Hermione," Sirius murmured.

She exhaled and handed him the boy. "Good morning, Sirius. He's fed, bathed, and now I need to run to the loo. Watch him, please," she dashed off toward the restroom.

Sirius blinked and glanced down at the boy with a binkie in his mouth. "She does a decent job at juggling you, doesn't she, Rigel?"

He clapped his hands together and laughed.

"She's a good mother, Sirius. Just give her time," Ginny whispered.

Sirius nodded and smirked down at Rigel. "Alright, kid. Let's find out what messes we can make."


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was folding clothes and yawning as she placed them in Rigel's drawers. The boy was watching the animals float about his crib as she cleaned up his new room. Neither the Lupins nor Sirius bothered her as she unpacked and manipulated their rooms to her liking.

"Well, we have a long weekend planned, my love. Lunch with one of your uncles at a nice restaurant tomorrow. Then we have dinner at your Uncle Bill's at the cottage. If we can get through tomorrow, then we, of course, have the event of the weekend at your Gran's. Where she's going to just about kill me," Hermione sighed.

"I'm sure I'll be first," Sirius's voice entered the space.

"Sirius," Hermione said as her lips curled. "I didn't know you were spying."

"Not spying, just being patient. I wanted to come to say goodnight. Do you mind?" He questioned.

Hermione shook her head as she moved to the doorway. The animagus approached the sleepy child and reached down to touch his cheek.

"You're quite innocent when you're not screaming," he murmured with a grin.

Rigel grabbed his fingers with his small hand and murmured. "You're perfection," Sirius sighed.

Hermione walked around the corner, out of view, to give him privacy. She was still curious as to how the animagus was going to be with the child. The witch bundled the small shirt in her hands and breathed deep as Sirius was silent.

"I never thought I was going to be a dad. I loved your birth mother horribly so. She was strong and courageous. I suppose now the same rules apply, but it's not easy," He murmured.

The witch covered her mouth and shook her head. What a terrible thing, indeed. Hermione was about to disappear into her bedroom when a head popped up from the stairwell. Remus waved at her, and Hermione padded over. They traversed down to the drawing-room, and the werewolf smiled.

"I thought I'd save you some unneeded agony," Remus said.

"Remus, I had no idea that he was ever in love with anyone. What a horrible thing this is," Hermione sighed.

He offered her a seat and poured them both a drink. "It is, but he's been going over this for years, Hermione. He mourned her disappearance, but it's over with."

The witch breathed and reached for the glass he offered. "I can't even touch on that type of heartbreak."

"I wish it were easier, but it's not, Hermione. He'll find his way, but it's not going to be an easy journey," Remus declared with a shake of his head.

The werewolf sat down as Hermione sipped her glass again. "Did you meet her?"

Remus swayed his head. "No, I didn't. However, I knew all about her by their second meeting. It was at a masquerade party. That was when she told him where to find you three when he received a message."

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows. "What message?"

"He received a Patronus from you when you were captured. You don't remember sending it?" Remus asked.

Her face dropped as her glass fell from her lips. "It wasn't me, Remus. It was her," Hermione murmured.

Remus closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. "Of course, that makes a stitch of sense now. She followed you."

Hermione thought back on her memories in the Forest of Dean. All the paranoia of someone being close. Every moment of possible near misses that she felt was luck. Twigs breaking when the snatchers almost found them, drawing them away. A more human bird call when they needed to get going… all of it was due to someone helping them along.

"If we were never captured, we wouldn't have found the rest of them, and Dobby wouldn't have helped Sirius find us finally," Hermione sighed as she rubbed her arm.

The scar had faded, but this was the first time in years she thought about it.

"It's a gritty concept," Remus hemmed.

"What happened with the last time, Remus? How did she find him?"

The werewolf pinched his expression before speaking. "She came here. He was pacing the floor, waiting for word from you all because you became separated again. I went home that evening to help Dora with Teddy. The witch broke through the barrier three days before the battle and was injured. She had explained what was going to happen as Sirius bandaged her up, and he listened. Whatever she told him in detail, he didn't explain, but it was her words that saved mine and Dora's life. She spent two days with Sirius while she healed before leaving the day before. He never saw her again."

Hermione felt as if someone punched her chest. "She did everything in her power to save everyone. Why?"

"Sirius said it's because she couldn't bear to see a world without us. Those proclamations are what spoke to him. Sirius may be a bit strange, a little offbeat, and sometimes a complete twit, but he would give his last breath for someone he loves. He saw similar in her."

"That's a bit to take in."

Remus finished his drink and exhaled. "It is. Even more, so that she was you from another life. I know that you both will overcome this hiccup and raise Rigel with love and affection. You both are built off of sacrifice and love. That's why we've always been your biggest supporters, Hermione. We know you would give everything to someone you love. You've done so twice if you look at the summary of his birth."

"Does that make him uncomfortable?" Hermione questioned.

"Of course, he has to identify the traits he loved most about her in you. That we both admire about you. That the world admires about you, Hermione. It's not a simple line to walk."

Hermione set her glass down and nodded. "Thank you for telling me, Remus. I'll remember to be careful with his boundaries."

"Don't be too careful. He is afraid of emotions. Just let them be and don't crumble at his quick-changing moods. He has plenty of catching up now that there's a child involved. I felt you needed to know, so you understand it isn't against you. He honestly has no history to fall back on in regards to this situation."

She climbed from the chair and smiled. "Thank you. It's lovely that even after all this time, you still take care of him."

"He's always taken care of me. The friendship is quite even," Remus chuckled.

"Goodnight, Remus," Hermione murmured and strolled from the room.

Remus placed his drink on the table and refilled both glasses. "You can come in now," he murmured.

Sirius rounded the door and scowled. "Why did you do that?"

"For your own good, Pads. Now sit down and let's talk. You need to get it out."

The animagus flopped down on the armchair and huffed. "I wish you wouldn't have done that."

"She deserved to know what you're warring with."

"Even so, those weren't your memories to tell," Sirius grumbled before downing his drink.

Remus snagged his glass and sipped it. "You're going to fight this for as long as you need to, but she doesn't need to be your resentment, Sirius. I only told her what she should know."

He was quiet for a moment as he reflected on ghosts of memories. "She's remarkable. I don't want to ruin that, understood?"

"Very much so," Remus agreed.

"Then, no more conversations about Lenore. They are two different women, and I don't want the confusion," Sirius grumbled.

"It's confusing because they aren't, Pads. You have to acknowledge that eventually or it's going to surmount into a moment of regret. Please don't hurt her to save your own memories," Remus replied with empathy written all over his face.

"Why, why push so hard?" Sirius spat.

Remus exhaled and shook his head. "You're not going to see it even if I told you. So, I won't."

Sirius shoved the glass on the table and walked out of the room. "Wanker," Sirius called back and stomped up the staircase.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the boy giggling in her arms. Crookshanks was purring nearby, and the child must see the feline in reach. The cat batted at her in the middle of the night to alarm her at the boy's whimpering. Hermione couldn't stand the idea of him being alone, so she brought him to her bedroom.

Now the three of them rested on her mattress and as the morning peered into the window. The young mother opened her eyes to see the boy reaching up for the cat sitting on the pillows. He was always a superb animal, but she never knew he'd like children. It was an amusing thing to see the cat watch over the child so closely.

"How are my boys," Hermione grumbled.

"Ma, ma, ma!" Rigel cried with a grin.

"Yes, love, I know. So exciting to see the kitty here."

"Ke-ke," He shouted.

Hermione groaned while sitting up. "Time for food," she huffed.

Rigel mustered up the energy to crawl over, and Hermione scooped him up. She glanced down at the large shirt and shorts but snorted. Hermione wasn't going to risk changing just in case her happy child turned upset at the lack of food. Today she decided she was going to try solids. Hopefully, if everything went well, she wouldn't have as much to worry about once she was at work.

Hermione stopped to change the child, and off they went to the kitchen. The adult Lupins and Sirius already were up for the day. "Good morning," Hermione murmured.

Rigel murmured sounds that might have been a greeting and clapped. "Aw, good morning, love," Nymphadora declared and took the boy.

Hermione made herself a cup of tea at the counter and went into the cupboard for Crookshanks's food. The cat came prancing in and meowed loudly as Nymphadora transfigured Rigel a chair.

"You know, it would be wonderful if we could all go out soon," Tonks declared as she skipped to the table. "We can go to the park, then the zoo, oh, Rigel will just love all the pretty animals!"

Remus pulled down his paper and arched an eyebrow. "Dora, darling, slow down. Hermione hasn't had her tea."

Sirius cupped his mug and groaned. "I would love a bit of whiskey to chase the dog that bit me. Can you get that for me, love?"

Hermione reached up into the cabinet for the said whiskey. She wasn't aware of just how underdressed she was around others. Sirius had his head tilted toward her, and his eyes lingered. She had turned with the bottle in hand in time to see Remus smack Sirius with the paper.

"What was that for!" Sirius growled.

Remus shook the bundle at him. "You know," he spat and returned to his relaxing.

The witches shrugged it off, and Hermione set the bottle on the table. "Rigel and I are going to go to see George for lunch. He has a business proposition for me."

"Business?" Tonks questioned.

Hermione hemmed. "Yes, he and Fred want to buy a shop in Hogsmeade and want me to convince the owner to sell it to them. They are willing to owe me a favor of my choosing should I get the old witch to sell."

"A favor? That doesn't sound like a business deal," Remus remarked.

"Well, it is if you know how they work," Hermione said with a smirk. "A favor from them is quite a big deal in the Weasley family. Plus, I don't need their money. I would much rather have access to their resources should I need it."

"You are menical at times," Sirius grumbled as he poured a bit of whiskey in his tea.

Hermione was mashing up the food as she nodded. "I know, but you really expect much less from me? I did brew polyjuice in my second year."

Nymphadora hung over her shoulder and smiled. "You're my favorite witch. Just don't tell Ginny. It would break her heart."

Hermione laughed with a nod. "I promise I won't."

Small feet hurried down the stairs, and Teddy appeared. "Aunt Hermione! I'm so happy you're home!" He exclaimed.

Hermione ducked down just in time to catch the child and laughed as he kissed her cheek. "I'm here at least until Rigel goes to Hogwarts, love."

The boy tore from her arms and bounced over to the fussy infant. "You hear that, Ry? We're gonna be best cousins," Teddy exclaimed, and the baby stopped crying.

He held up his hands and scrunched his fists while turning red. "Oh, Tonks, what's he doing?" Hermione gasped with a hand over her mouth.

"He's just upset, Hermione. Not to worry, Teddy did the same," she assured the younger witch.

Sirius exhaled and flicked his wand toward the child. Small soft rings appeared on the tray. Rigel picked one up and ceased his blooming tantrum. Hermione exhaled and nodded. "Thank you, Sirius. I'm still getting used to this," she confessed.

Remus chuckled as he reached for his tea. "Don't fret, Hermione. We will help. However, you need it."

Teddy plopped down in his chair and nodded. "No worries, Aunt Hermione. Rigel will stop crying soon," he said with a smile. "Uncle Sirius, are you going to have another baby?"

Sirius, who had just swigged down the rest of his tea, was now nearly choking. "What?" He coughed.

Hermione was plum. She could actually die from embarrassment at this point. "No, love, no more babies," Hermione murmured as she brought the food to the table.

Remus glanced at Nymphadora, who was giving her son a thumb's up. "I would hate to find out you had anything to do with his curiosity, Dora," the werewolf mumbled.

"Curious minds should always ask, Remus. Isn't that why you loved teaching?" She teased as her hair turned bubble gum pink.

Hermione refused to look over at the animagus as she attempted to feed Rigel. "Well, there's a difference between curiosity and perpetuating your influence, Tonks," Hermione replied. "Come on, love. Just a bite?"

The boy blew raspberries as he tossed the ring down. Hermione attempted to offer the mashed food, but the boy yammered with a pout. A firm hand glided over her arm, and rough fingers took the blue plastic spoon. Hermione glanced over to see Sirius encroached in her space.

Her cheeks only grew warmer. Sirius smirked and began making noises. Rigel laughed and clapped before eating a bite. Hermione watched him eat it with mixed feelings before accepting another. No one else in the room mattered. Just them.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione arrived with a crying child at the Burrow and was in near hysterics. Sirius left earlier in the day with Nymphadora to go shopping for his son. Remus and Teddy were at Bill's, and that left Hermione with a crying baby and no answers. She stepped into the sitting room and was bombarded by Molly.

"My dear, has he been crying all day?"

Hermione whimpered with a nod. "I don't know what to do. Mum, please help me!" Hermione was exasperated.

"Sounds like teething," Arthur mused as he left the kitchen.

Molly tutted as she took the boy. "Oh, darling, you're getting in your teeth. Let's get you a pain draught."

"Mum! No, no, potions," Hermione groaned.

"Just on the gums, lovely. It numbs the pain so he'll eat," Arthur added as Molly walked away.

Hermione hugged him and was nearly sobbing. "I thought he was sick," she huffed.

"You didn't sleep, did you?" He questioned while stroking her hair.

"He just kept crying. I promise I'm not this clueless. I can be a good mother," Hermione murmured.

"You relax now. It's alright. You're a good mother," Arthur soothed.

It was as if a weight just shifted from her shoulders as she cried. "I have work tomorrow, and he's going to miss me."

"What's wrong, Hermione? Need a smoke?" Another Weasley proposed.

Hermione wiped her face and turned to see Fred with a giant chocolate cigar sticking out of his lips. It caused a burst of bubbly laughter to leave her mouth as she pulled from the patriarch Weasley. "You're completely mad," Hermione giggled.

"It takes two to make a tea party, love," Fred snickered with a wink.

"Why don't you get a drink to calm your nerves. I'm sure Harry will be arriving with Ginny soon," Arthur declared before wandering back into the kitchen.

"Where's your son? Oh, I just love to say that," Fred teased.

Hermione waved toward the doorway. "Your mother took him. I needed a bit of a moment."

Fred waved his hand and produced a bottle of butterbeer. "A bottle for the adult," he said.

"Thank you, Fred," Hermione responded with a smile. "How's things at home?"

"Oh, you know, trial and error as usual," he paused and hemmed. "How about your new home? None of us told mum about your new location."

"Don't worry, I already have. She thanked Tonks and Remus several times over."

Fred arched an eyebrow and tilted his head. "But not Sirius, fancy that."

Hermione groaned and waved her hand. "I have no idea why she's so against him. He's always been a decent man and never done anything out of line with the family. He's a good wizard who fought bravely. Why can't she just let whatever it is go?"

"Out of line and Sirius go hand in hand from what my mum says," Fred added.

"Did she tell you why she was so upset with him at Christmas? I never got an answer from dad," Hermione murmured.

Molly walked back into the room with Rigel drinking a bottle. "Here you go, dear. I'm going to finish dinner, and this lovely boy needs a nap."

Hermione took him and laughed. "Thank Merlin for wonderful grandmothers," she kissed Molly's cheek. "You're an angel, mum."

Fred took her half-full butterbeer and sat down with her and the child. "He's cute. Looks like he's going to have blue eyes? Maybe green? I'm curious to find out who the father is."

"Well, not a Weasley, he hasn't any red hair," Hermione joked as she stroked Rigel's black tresses.

"Do you know?" Fred questioned.

"Yes."

The Weasley rose a single eyebrow. "Does he?"

"Yes."

"Curious," Fred remarked with a grin.

Fred curled a bit of Hermione's hair between his fingers as they talked, and Rigel started to snooze. They had a comfortable friendship and kept her from lonely nights when she and Ron knew it wasn't going to last. It was about the time the boy started to give in to sleep when Sirius arrived with Nymphadora in tow.

The animagus spotted the witch sitting closely with the Weasley twin. He straightened his coat and sat down in the armchair closest to Hermione. "Fred, how's it going?" He questioned.

Fred bit a bit of the cigar and smirked. "Well, how about you? I was talking to your new roommate about her plans for Rigel."

Nymphadora stretched out on the loveseat with a smile worthy of mischief. "We're going to have a blast. Between Teddy and Rigel, we're going to be so busy."

Hermione tucked a bit of Rigel's hair behind his ear. "I think I'll put him down upstairs," she murmured.

"I'll do it," Sirius waved.

"Don't worry, Sirius, she's gotta get used to doing it all. She's his mum," Fred snickered while nudging Hermione.

"How's your wife?" Sirius asked with a crisp tone.

It was such an odd question, so out of sync with the rest of the dialog, that even Nymphadora sat up. "My cousin, sounds like you need a drink," she mused.

Fred pulled away from Hermione and hemmed. "She's good. We're still trying with the fertility potions."

Hermione stood up and marched from the room with her son bundled. Her expression said it all — she wasn't happy with his attitude. Sirius snatched the butterbeer off the table and twitched his nose.

"That's good. It's not easy, but it will be worth it in the end," Sirius mumbled as he altered his tone to something warmer.

"So, what's the scoop on Hermione? George told me the friendly version that Hermione explained, but what's really going on?" Fred asked.

Nymphadora's hair changed orange as she beamed. "What are you looking to find out?"

"Well, for starters… who's the father?" Fred questioned.

"It must be disturbing the fragility of the Weasley family dynamic that they don't know a secret," Sirius snorted with a risen eyebrow.

"Act like a cock all you want, Sirius, but we know it's something good. Hermione wouldn't be hiding it if it wasn't," Fred snickered while waving a hand.

"It's a good secret," Tonks added.

Fred glanced over at her. "Oh? How good?"

"To die for," she said with a laugh.

"Like had an affair with Malfoy? Or better yet, went back in time, had it out with Godric, and brought the boy forward to raise. I'm just dying with anticipation!" Fred teased with a toothy smile.

Nymphadora scrunched her nose with a stretched expression. "I'm sure it wasn't that far back."

Fred held out his hand and pressed his index finger to each one while listing off potentials. "There's always Krum, that would be a good one. My brother is out of the question, no red hair. That one wizard from Ireland who quoted Shakespeare to impress her. Or even that Norwegian with the sideburns who was a Zoologist. I mean, Hermione has quite the list."

Sirius squirmed in his seat and drank the rest of the bottle. "I think the witch wouldn't care for you naming off dalliances like a pass time," he responded.

"The list goes on! My sister told me she has had tons of suitors vying for her attention, but she works too much!"

"Think dog," Nymphadora snickered.

Fred gasped and pointed at her. "She didn't shag your husband before you got together, right?"

Tonks bristled with a scowl. "Fred, that's just awful to suggest. Hermione would never do that."

"Nor do I have any attraction to Remus Lupin," Hermione added as she came into the sitting room. "No offense, Tonks."

"None taken, Hermione. I'm positively chuffed you have a comfortable friendship," Nymphadora replied with a smile.

Fred shrugged and pulled the witch down next to him. "What does a Weasley have to do to get a proper answer out of you?" He asked.

Hermione yawned and stretched out over the sofa, placing her legs in his lap. "Well, another drink and some good stories would be a start. I require a bit of adult time."

"Ah, yes, of course," Fred said before rubbing the witch's legs. "But first, you owe me a story. Gin told me you were in near tears the other day. What did Reggie do?"

Sirius cringed at the nickname and bit the inside of his cheek.

"He cried when I left the room while I was at her house. Yelled out 'ma,' as loud as he could. It was so sweet and heartbreaking. This week is going to be horribly long," Hermione sighed.

"Merlin, that is very cute. Are you going to feed him books like his life depends on it?" Fred asked.

"Only if he becomes taken with them. He's so smart, Freddy. He watches the world around him and absorbs it all. He's quieter when he's not uncomfortable, and I wonder what's going on in his new mind. I love him so much I feel anxiety when he's not in the room."

"Must be a trait you had as a child," Fred snickered.

Nymphadora glanced at Sirius and tilted her head. It was an expression he'd seen Andromeda wear many times, and it made him uncomfortable. The animagus tugged at his shirt sleeve and hemmed. "Well, all will be revealed in time."

The rest of the dinner party trickled in, and the conversation grew light. However, the nagging at the back of Sirius's mind wouldn't let up. The division of what he knew and what was, was harder to decipher as the night grew, and dinner was served.

* * *

Hermione had just started feeding Rigel as Harry finished explaining to Arthur what the muggles did to see the baby. It was simply spoken, but somehow his fascination only evolved.

"And they use this rod to see it? How does a baby look like this?" He questioned as he held up the image.

Ginny squirmed and huffed. "Well, it's not very comfortable, dad."

"It's sound waves," Hermione added as Rigel spat out a bit of the food.

"Sound waves, my word. Who thought of sound as making pictures?" Arthur asked.

Hermione scooped up the dribbling food and laughed. "I don't know the specifics, but I know about ultrasounds. I had one when my parents thought I was having issues with my gallbladder."

"And they don't use potions for that?" He questioned further.

"Not like that, dad. It's different. They like to know the problem before treating it," Harry explained.

Hermione fumbled with her plate as she moved, and Sirius set it aside. "Do you need me to take over so you can eat?" He offered.

The witch smiled over at him and shook her head. "No, but thank you. He's quiet, and I'm taking advantage of the moment."

"Do you plan on bringing him over tomorrow, dear?" Molly asked.

Nymphadora nudged Remus, who nodded. "No, we're going to watch him tomorrow."

"Such an odd thing. We didn't even get a chance to rub your stomach and praise his size, Hermione," Angelina teased.

"Yes, it's a bit sad. However, the bright side is that I get a few more restful nights than I would have had," Hermione said while offering Rigel another spoonful.

"I suppose you're completely off dating now that you have the end result," Katie Bell chimed with a smirk.

Hermione stiffened her posture as she focused on Rigel. "Well, no. However, I want to focus on Rigel and my work. It's going to be difficult to juggle both."

"I told her she has the freedom to date after I'm done with being pregnant. So we can resume our Friday Wine Nights with a bit of gossip," Ginny giggled.

Sirius had finished his glass and was brooding. He wasn't fond of the direction of the conversation. Remus glanced at him a few times throughout it, and he could sense what the werewolf was telling him. Don't suffer an outburst. No one's suggesting she's going to dash around with some wizard while she has your son. Think before you speak, Pads. However, none of that was soothing his building temper.

"If you're lucky, maybe Oliver would bring his niece over for a play date, and then you could have one," George jested with a wink.

"As long as the father is out of the picture, you can claim the single mother bit. Gents like him love a good story, and he knows how witty you are," Angelina added.

Sirius groaned and stood up. "He's not out of the picture. I'm right here."

The table was silent, and Remus pinched his expression while closing his eyes. Clearly, that was what he was trying to avoid. Well, ballocks.

Molly went from her cheery smile to scarlet fury in a blink. "You are not!" She cried.

"Mum, remember, Hermione didn't have the child," Harry reminded her.

"No, absolutely not!" Molly screamed. "You indecent pig for a wizard!"

"I didn't know it was her, she was disguised, and I was," Sirius couldn't finish as Molly pulled out her wand.

"What did I tell you? What did I warn you about? Don't you dare suggest that you touched one of my children, Sirius Black."

Sirius growled as he held up an index finger. "I did no such thing, Molly! The witch bloody came on to me!"

Her wand was pointed at him, and her narrowed eyes only were more dangerous by every passing second. The room was thick with silence as the two erect people stared each other down.

"I will not have this in my house. You need to go."

Hermione stood up and moved to take Rigel from his seat.

"Dumpling, where are you going?" Arthur asked with a cautious tone.

"Well, if Sirius isn't allowed here, then we are all leaving," she said simply.

"Wait, dear, don't," Molly sighed as she put down her wand.

"I'm sorry, mum, but I don't stand by whatever reason you have against Sirius. He didn't have to step up and be Rigel's father, but he is. I'm lucky to have him do so with grace and kindness. If you're going to judge him prior to knowing his reasoning, then we must all leave. Rigel is his son. Rigel Nathaniel Black," Hermione finished as she scooped up the child.

"And that, my family, is a bloody plot twist!" Fred snickered.

Molly waved as she stepped around the table. "No, no, sit down. I didn't mean to stir the cauldron. Both of you sit."

Hermione glanced up at Sirius, who nodded. "Alright, but can we please finish dinner without another threat?" Sirius asked.

Molly exhaled as she assisted Hermione in placing the boy back into the seat. "I will keep my opinions to myself."

"That's a start," Hermione replied.

Molly tossed Sirius a very disapproving glance before returning to her seat. "It was quite a shock."

"So, Ron doing well at work, Harry?" Arthur asked, clearly attempting to change the subject.

Harry swigged his drink before nodding. "He's working tonight on a case. Hence his absence. I promised if he worked this weekend, I would manage to give him the rest of the weekends off this month."

"That's good," Arthur grumbled.

Nymphadora leaned forward and almost knocked her wine glass over. "Well, he has it easier than the rest of us," she teased with a smile. "Must come in handy being best mates with the boss."

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes. "Your special treatment, notwithstanding."

"Hush you, I have a son," Tonks retorted before kissing Teddy's forehead.

"Gran, isn't it great that I have a baby cousin? He'll be in his first year when I'm in my fifth."

Hermione finished feeding Rigel and moved to grab her glass, noting it was filled. Hermione glanced over at Sirius, who smiled and nodded.

"Oh, yes, that's wonderful, Teddy. What does your grandmother say about that?" Molly pried.

"She's over the moon. Already has constellation books lined up for me to read to Rigel when he's older," Hermione said with a soft smile.

"When are your parents back?" Katie asked.

"On Tuesday. I was going to have dinner with them on Wednesday after work," Hermione answered.

George observed Hermione sipping her glass and chuckled. "Are you going to get snookered like at Christmas? Do you remember walking around Ron and singing, 'Weasley is Our King?' It was my favorite part of the night."

Hermione laughed while shaking her head. "No, I am diligent about moderation."

Molly twitched her nose as Sirius moved away from Hermione. "That was a decent night. Carols and a wonderful figgy pudding," he grumbled.

"And then there was the moment when you almost snogged Sirius under the mistletoe. I think it was mum who stopped it," Fred added with a grin.

The table was quiet again. Hermione was a new color on the spectrum. Somewhere between completely embarrassed and shocked beyond belief.

"Oh, that wasn't public knowledge?" Fred added as his smirk grew impish.

"Thank you for the anecdote, son," Arthur grumbled.

"Well, time for dessert," Harry murmured.

Molly ground her teeth and nodded. "Yes, that would be most appropriate."

The dinner conversation evolved to easier subjects and calmed as Ginny continued with her plan for the coming months. Sirius was thankful for the distraction because Molly's mood seemed improved by the change in the topic. However, Hermione refused to look at him, and it remained a strain between them for the rest of their time at the Burrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius was groaning as his hand was on the bedroom door. He was trying to go over exactly why the witch would be angry with him. Well, in fact, there are seven different reasons she could be. However, she was focused on one of them, and he wasn't sure.

"Love, come on out," he murmured.

"Sirius, go to bed," Hermione hissed through the barrier.

"Can you tell me what you're mad at me about first?"

She opened the barrier and glared up at him. "Why do you think I'd be upset with you?"

Sirius blinked and scoffed. "Well, if I knew that, don't you think I'd be apologizing for it?" Sirius retorted.

Hermione's glare was scathing. "If you don't know why I'm upset, maybe you should think of reasons I might be. Your list would get quite long."

Sirius leaned on the door jam and pouted. "Hermione, darlin', give me something to help abate your anger?" He asked while leaning toward her.

Her face darkened in the low light as she breathed shallowly. "Sirius, go to bed," she grumbled and moved to shut the door.

"Wait, wait, wait, love," he squeezed out while halting the door. "You still haven't told me."

"Well, then we have that in common," Hermione huffed.

"We do? What didn't I tell you?"

Hermione pushed him from the door jam ad growled. "About Christmas," she snapped and shut the barrier on Sirius's face.

"You're angry with me over that?" He asked in an incredulous tone. "Love, you were sloshed. I figured you didn't need to hold that embarrassment. Don't you realize how that would look? How you would see me? I don't want that, and I didn't think you did either."

There was silence.

"Please leave me alone," Hermione murmured.

Sirius growled and marched off from the bedroom door. He climbed the staircase and began grumbling to himself. "Ridiculous witch. All I've ever done was protected her. The embarrassment alone would have ruined our friendship. Absolute ridiculous."

He nearly rammed Remus on his way up to his room. "What has your knickers in a bunch, Pads?"

Sirius groaned and waved his hand down. "She's angry with me over Christmas for Merlin's sake!"

"Well, she has a point," Remus remarked.

Sirius glowered at the werewolf. "How? How does she have a valid reason to be upset about that?"

"You didn't tell her. Another reason for her to feel like a child in your presence."

The animagus huffed and shook his head. "I didn't tell her because I was uncomfortable. If Molly didn't stop us, I would have felt disgusted with myself for taking advantage of a young witch."

"As you've said before, many times, she came onto you, and you both were drinking. It happens. Let it go, Pads. She's upset because you didn't tell her, not because it happened."

"How does someone go from seeing a little girl, quick as a whip, and remarkably intelligent, to almost kissing her at a Christmas party? I feel like a predator," Sirius grumbled.

Remus waved the animagus to follow as they walked the rest of the stairs to Sirius's floor. They walked into his bedroom, and Remus sat down on his friend's bed. Sirius collapsed on it and stared up at the ceiling.

"My wife is thirteen years younger than me," Remus remarked.

Sirius moaned. "And? You didn't see her in school."

"My point is," Remus grumbled. "I could continually remind myself of all the reasons why things happened between us. Being so much older, I could have been called a predator, a pig, living off of instincts. In fact, I let those words ruin me for a long while. However, she acknowledged that this was what she wanted, that they disappeared."

Sirius rolled his eyes as he waved his hand in a circle. "The point? We're not intimate and certainly never will be."

"My point is, why don't you let her decide if she feels preyed on. She's an adult and has been through enough in her life to know what limits she has. Stop trying to protect her. The reason we have such a decent friendship is that I don't tell how what she should or shouldn't feel. I don't shield her from the mess, because she's seen far worse than it."

"And now I have a son to worry about," Sirius mumbled as he scrubbed his face.

Remus chuckled and patted Sirius's chest. "You do, and with that witch. You need to stop letting others tell you how your friendship should be with Hermione. Stop acting how you think others want you to act — I know it's an act, Sirius, I've seen you with a few drinks in you. You're a much better friend to her when you're not babysitting your actions. Just be her friend."

Sirius pulled his hands away from his face and smirked. "She's you as a witch, Moony."

"Well, I would hope, she's far prettier than me as a witch," Remus laughed.

"Oh, yes, that little witch is pretty. Even when she's belting out obscenities at my actions."

The werewolf rubbed the animagus's chest and sighed. "Just do yourself a favor and remember how I think. What do I ask of you?"

"Full and complete honesty. Marauder's code."

"Even if you don't verbally tell me," Remus reminded him.

* * *

Hermione spent the next couple of days in an odd routine. She woke up early, fed her son, managed to get in a quick shower, and sped off to work. While at work, she would write a letter mid-morning to Sirius, do her reports, and speed home for lunch.

Sirius was accommodating, and they hadn't spoken about their argument. He refused to apologize for it, and she didn't acknowledge it. The box labeled 'Christmas,' sat on Hermione's shelf in her mind, and she decided to leave it alone. Sirius Black was just going to be who he was with no resolve.

What would have happened if the kiss culminated? Hermione shivered and tapped her quill in the well. It would have been disastrous. She would have said or done something that could have been called obscene. He would have been guilty and put her in her place. Sirius Black would never find her more than a little girl. That thought only sunk her deeper into her seat.

Did she really want more than that?

"Hermione, glad to see you're back at your post," Percy declared as he entered her office.

Hermione nodded and hemmed. "How are my reports coming along, Percy?"

"I'll have them to you before the end of the day. Ginny told me I missed quite the dinner. Sirius Black is the child's father?" Percy questioned.

Hermione's lips twitched as she stacked her parchment. "Yes."

"Well, that's going to be an interesting occurrence for McGonagall. Hopefully, she doesn't retire due to his son," Percy said with a sliver of a smile.

"Percy, I have a question," Hermione started.

He fixed his glasses and nodded. "Alright, fire away."

"Do you think I'm ridiculous in believing that things will run smoothly with Sirius?"

Percy straightened his form and cleared his throat. "I think he's doing the honorable thing by being a father. However, you shouldn't be looking for much else from him. He's far too old for you."

"Ah, yes, well, that's not what I meant."

"Then you have your answer. As long as he's a decent father, it will run smoothly," Percy said with a nod. "I'll have your reports before two."

Hermione watched him leave and exhaled. Maybe he wasn't the best person to ask. Hermione twitched her nose and grabbed a blank piece of parchment. She would attempt an outsider's opinion. Maybe she would take lunch with someone else today if only to get her mind wrapped around it all.

* * *

Sirius was disappointed at the letter sitting on the table as he sipped his tea. Wasn't she going to be home for lunch? Why not? What happened that she felt the need to go racing off with someone else? He sneered and pushed the page away before turning to the toddler.

"What do you get from this mess? Your mother seems to be quite flinty," he mused.

The boy grabbed at the empty spoon and banged it on his tray. "Da!"

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense to me either. It's not like I need to apologize for keeping her best interests in mind," Sirius grumbled.

Rigel blabbered incoherent words and giggled.

"What do we do? How do we balance both, hm? It seems I've never been able to do both."

It was a moment where Sirius glanced toward the window with a frown. He knew Remus was right, but then he would have to admit it. Sirius would have to confess that it wasn't organic how he acted. That would be beyond disturbing to the stable witch. She was so much better than him at these things.

The fireplace went off in the nearby room, and Sirius arched an eyebrow. Maybe she changed her mind? He was soon corrected when Nymphadora came bounding into the room. "Good afternoon, cousin. Wotcher Rigel?" She asked while ducking down next to the infant.

"Ra-ra-ra!" Rigel exclaimed.

"What's that mean?" Nymphadora asked.

"He's hungry. I was just going to make him food," Sirius grumbled.

Tonks strolled over to the counter and began prep for the baby food. "Your baby momma stood me up for lunch for Diggory. We were going to come home together since I had a half-day."

"Please don't call her that," Sirius said, but his scowl soon evolved. "Diggory? Why would she do that?"

"She came to our wing looking for Harry, and he was there. Asked her about the baby, and they had a bit of back and forth before she asked him if he wanted lunch."

"She dismissed us for some Auror?" Sirius spat.

Tonks rose her eyebrows with pursed lips. "Now that's hardly the truth, Sirius. She might have just wanted some adult time. It has to be hard to be in this house and treated like a little girl everywhere she goes with her son. It's a bit difficult to imagine trying to be a mother and still not allowed to make her own decisions."

"I let her make plenty of decisions. She wanted the boy to eat a proper diet. I said great. She wanted to decorate his room with animals, I agreed. What else am I not allowing her to do?" Sirius huffed as Nymphadora walked over with the bowl of food.

She handed it to Sirius before shrugging. "It's just hard, Sirius. This odd circumstance where you both didn't shag and announce equality probably has her lost. Usually, a baby comes after attraction and allegiance. She's skipped all that and thrown straight into motherhood. I wouldn't want her experience, that's for bloody sure."

Sirius was feeding Rigel and cleared his throat. "You think I was wrong?"

"Completely. You're a bumbling dunderhead. She has every reason to be angry with you. You aren't making her life any easier by treating her the way you do."

Sirius scooped up the dripping food from his son's mouth and scowled. "Then what do you suggest I do?"

"Well, you could ask her if she would like you to come tonight to her parents. She has to explain to a couple of muggles how a baby with her blood landed on her doorstep. Also that the father of her child forced her to move in with him. Why not assist her even if you know it's going to be uncomfortable for you?"

"Sounds like it would give her father a reason to kill me," Sirius grumbled.

Nymphadora collapsed in a chair and grinned at him. "Oh, yes, likely. However, you would be doing your part to show her you mean to be her support."

Sirius was quiet as he fed his son. Many thoughts were flying through his head, but one kept coming back. He was wrong not to apologize. Sirius recognized the error, but also another concept. If she would have known, would things have been so different?

"Do you think I was unfair to her at the dinner Sunday? Should I have just left?"

"No, you made a decent call, Sirius. That's her family, and she stuck by you. That's more than anyone deserves from her. Hermione is a loyal witch and will remain loyal, even through the issues. Ask Harry how many times she had to mitigate a fight between Ron and him. She may just be a little girl to you, but she's hell of a woman," Tonks finished and flicked her wand, causing a sandwich to be crafted behind her.

"I suppose I'll prepare for the painful questions tonight will bring," the animagus sighed.

"That's a good idea. She'll be relieved to have someone go with her, I'm sure," Nymphadora responded with a smile. "When my wonderful husband makes it back from Diagon, can you watch Teddy for a little while? I was hoping to have a bit of alone time with him."

"Of course, cousin," Sirius mumbled.

"The full moon is in eight days," she huffed with a pout.

Sirius rocked his head and cleaned the boy up with his bib. "We'll all have a bit of a new trial with this one."

"Don't I know it," Tonks said. "Let's have some lunch, and then we'll take Rigel out for some sun."

Sirius agreed, but his mind wandered. If he went with Hermione tonight and they required more from him than he was prepared for, what would he do? Well, it would all surface somehow.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione got home a bit later than she wanted to be. Sirius was following her up the staircase as she divested her suit jacket.

"But, Hermione, why don't you just tell them that you're bringing a guest? I would like to help you," Sirius huffed.

Hermione pivoted in his direction, a stair above him, and glowered. "Because I can take care of myself, Sirius. I don't need you to hold my hand across the street."

Sirius somehow missed her verbiage as his eyes didn't meet her face. "Merlin, Sirius, are you brain dead today from having the baby?" Hermione hissed as she placed her hands on her hips.

The animagus swallowed and shook his head while making a forced effort to look at her face. "No, of course not. I was hoping that I could assist you. As the father of your child."

The pink hue to her cheeks turned to a brazen red. "Really?"

"Yes," Sirius huffed.

"No trick?" Hermione asked and pointed at him.

Sirius winced and bounced Rigel in his arms. "None. Darlin', I suggest you wear something less revealing tonight."

Hermione groaned and turned on her heels. "You know, I like you better when you're drunk. At least then, you aren't squeamish about tits," she snapped while climbing the staircase.

"I am not squeamish," Sirius growled.

"You are, and it's depressing," Hermione said while shedding her jacket.

"Who pissed in your tea this afternoon? Cedric, not your favorite lunch mate?" Sirius retorted as they reached her bedroom door.

Hermione turned as she tossed her jacket on the mattress. "What does the person I had lunch with matter to you?" She questioned with a narrow glare.

Sirius snorted and waved. "Doesn't matter to me."

"Well, then let's not worry about what I do with my personal time, Sirius. Unless you have something to add to the notes?" She growled while removing her wild hair from her shoulder.

The animagus huffed as he bounced the child again and attempted to keep his eyes on her face. Her silken white top had been unbuttoned enough for her bra to push through the gap. He was horribly obsessed with beautiful breasts but refused to keep looking at offered goods.

"Of course," he said finally after her challenging stare didn't fade.

"Now, I'm going to get ready. Just don't wear your leather jacket, alright? My father isn't too keen on bad boy attire," Hermione sighed.

He turned toward the door and grumbled. "You're mother causes me to go batty."

"You too, Sirius," Hermione snapped and closed her bedroom door behind the Blacks.

* * *

Sirius hated his shirt. He loathed the tightness of his vest, even though both looked outstandingly impeccable. He couldn't stand that when he walked behind the twenty-five-year-old woman with his son, that he looked like her father. His grey was blending with his dark hair. His stormy eyes only brought that out more. He looked like a randy uncle who knocked up his niece. The thought made him cringe as they arrived at the door.

Hermione glanced back at him with a smile as she swayed with Rigel. Sirius exhaled and pressed his hand on her shoulder. "You got this, love."

"You going to be alright, Sirius? You look quite nauseous," Hermione murmured.

Sirius just breathed deep and nodded. "I'll be fine."

The door opened, and an older woman that looked like Hermione answered. "My lovely, when you said you had a surprise, you meant it!" she gasped.

"I hope you don't mind that Sirius came along," Hermione murmured as they walked inside.

"No, of course not. The more, the merrier," the older woman said. "Sirius, it's a pleasure to see you again. How are you?"

Sirius took her hand and smirked. "Very well, Alison. How's work?"

Alison shut the door and exhaled with bulged eyes. "Work, as usual. Who's child is this, Hermione?"

Hermione swallowed and stood up straighter. "This is Rigel. He's my son."

"What!" A loud voice huffed from the hallway.

"Now, Martin," Alison warned. "How do you have a toddler?" She voiced with raised eyebrows.

Sirius tilted his head with a smile. "Well, she opened up the front door, and there he was. I suppose another version of herself was quick to find a better plan for the child."

"So, he's really yours," Hermione's mother asked while pointing to her daughter.

"And mine," Sirius added.

Hermione's jaw dropped. Her mother was a near mimic. He just flat out said it like it was the weather on the telly. Sirius smiled and took the murmuring child from Hermione. "Come on, son. Let's go get settled," he said.

The young witch just gazed after him as he walked toward the sitting room.

"He's the father? How?" Her mother whispered.

Hermione turned red and huffed. "I suppose another version of myself wasn't happy with the way that her timeline went. She came back to save them and," Hermione paused to swallow. "Saved Sirius."

"Well," Alison paused and nodded. "He's handsome, to be certain."

Hermione couldn't stop the evolution of her blush. "Yes, I know."

"And he seems like he'll do the job decently. Are you alright?"

"I'm trying to cope," Hermione whispered.

Alison twitched her nose and swooped her curls from her shoulder. "Well, are you both proactively going to develop more?"

Hermione shook her head. "He doesn't see me that way. She was disguised, he said when he met her."

"I see. Well, he cares about you. He wouldn't be here if he didn't," she declared and moved toward the sitting room.

Hermione felt the need to argue for his benefit, but when she followed, Sirius was sitting on the loveseat. He was across from her father and bouncing the child as they spoke.

"No, it was quite a surprise, but nothing your daughter does is ever halfway," Sirius said with a smirk.

Martin sat up in his armchair and narrowed his gaze. "This isn't some ploy? This is true?" He asked while glancing at Hermione. "My lovely, you just woke up to a six-month-old?"

Hermione collapsed next to Sirius and Rigel reached for her. "Ma ho," Rigel grunted as he reached for her.

The witch took the infant from Sirius and nodded. "Yes, he was there with a letter explaining everything. Sirius has been stellar at taking care of him while I work this week."

Sirius brushed his fingers over her shoulder. "I couldn't let her do this alone."

"But that's it? Just parenting?" Martin questioned with a scowl.

Sirius rocked his head and swallowed. "Of course, Martin. I respect and love your daughter. I would never put her in a position to feel obligated to me."

Hermione's parents glanced at each other and were frowning. "But you both are obligated, Sirius. If that's your son, you have that between you both the rest of your life. Regardless of how he came to be," Alison declared.

"You aren't planning on marriage?" Martin's scowl still hadn't altered.

"Marriage?" Hermione choked. "No, of course not! Sirius surely doesn't need that type of circumstance over his head."

"This isn't common among wizards, is it?" Alison questioned.

Sirius shook his head and rolled his shoulders. "No, never."

"How old are you?" Martin inquired.

"Forty-four," Sirius grumbled.

The Granger parents glanced at each other. "Well, that's different. You'll have a decent maturity to being a father," Alison tried with a polite smile.

Martin rolled his neck and hemmed. "Then what are you going to promise her for raising your son? I won't see my daughter pour her life savings into this without reciprocation."

Sirius was beyond uncomfortable with this conversation. "I have plenty to offer her and Rigel. They won't go without, I assure you."

"Sirius has a family inheritance, dad. Rigel will be branched into that," Hermione explained.

"No marriage? No solid promises that my daughter won't end up worse than what she had? I'm not satisfied with this agreement, Sirius," Martin grumbled.

"Dad, he doesn't have feelings for me like that. It was," she paused as her father shook his head.

"No, I don't buy that rubbish. You don't create a child, even at another time, if you don't have affection for the woman who birthed him. That doesn't happen."

"I want her to have the freedom to be with someone her own age," Sirius hissed.

Alison winced and stood up. "Let me hold Rigel for a bit, darling. I'm his grandmother, and he's due for some spoiling."

Hermione reluctantly released the child and attempted to avoid her father's glowering. "He doesn't love me like that," she murmured while her eyes traced her lap.

"You should have thought of that before you said you'd be the father. What possibility does she have with the juggling of being a mother and work to find someone her own age?" Martin spat the last three words.

"What my husband is trying to say is we live a very productive life, and we aren't the same age," Alison declared as she doted on the child sucking on his binkie.

Hermione huffed and waved her hand. "It's not what he wants, can we just leave that be? He's entitled to be free of obligation to me as long as he's a good father. Which he is," she responded with a pinched expression.

"I'm twenty years her senior. Doesn't that stir any ill will?" Sirius questioned.

The Granger Patriarch arched an eyebrow. "Ill will? I have more for the concept of my daughter raising your son without promises than of a man who has too many days between them."

"He promised to take care of us, that should be enough for you," Hermione spat as her cheeks were warm and blotchy.

"Love, we're just concerned for your care, that's all. It's not easy to enter motherhood and to do so with a unique circumstance. People change, and with that, promises become irrelevant. We want something more tangible for your future."

"The type of thing you're asking us to do would cause your daughter more pain than needed. You're asking her to give up her youth, her opportunities at love and fleeting experiences, and marry a man who is of lesser value. Someone who has been a burden to his friends, a bit conservative about his feelings, and is quite a bit older. Please don't ask me to trap your daughter into marriage with a man who doesn't deserve her," Sirius finished with his chin held high.

The room was quiet as it absorbed the speech. Hermione had a hand over her mouth as she turned to Sirius and shook her head.

"That isn't true, Sirius. You're a good man. Sometimes a bit erratic, and you never seem to find a middle ground with anything, but you're a good man."

Sirius exhaled and touched her cheek. "Hermione, you're far too grand for me ever to fool myself to believe I'd deserve you. I know better and know what my duty is to serve you."

"How about we agree to disagree," Hermione offered.

Sirius nodded as his hand fell away. "Either way, I don't want to force her into marriage. This is already a complex circumstance. She's done beautifully at adapting to become a great mother. No reason to toss another log on the fire," Sirius spoke as he turned back to Martin.

"Let's get a drink," Martin said.

Sirius climbed off the loveseat as Martin erected himself. They walked toward the other doorway, and Hermione slumped against the loveseat. The worst part was almost over.

"How long have you been in love with him, darling?" Alison asked in a soft tone.

Hermione snapped her vision toward her mother. "In love? With Sirius?"

"Yes, how long?" She repeated before kissing Rigel's forehead.

"I'm not in love with Sirius Black," Hermione huffed.

Alison laughed while shaking her head. "It's as clear as day to me, my dear. I've known you all your life, and I know when you've taken a shine to someone."

"I was never in love with him," Hermione grumbled. "I'm attracted to him, but he doesn't see me that way."

The older woman laughed as she bounced the child. "Well, I couldn't tell. He seems very enchanted by you, but his fears factor into his actions."

"How? What do you mean?" Hermione questioned.

"He's afraid of all the things he listed, including his age. Men will fight ever last moment when they doubt they're good for their captivation. They'd rather watch it from afar than disturb the waters," Alison declared while stroking Rigel's hair.

"Then what do I do?"

"If telling him doesn't work, then show him," Her mother explained.

Hermione sat back and thought about her mother's advice. Did she want even to approach that head-on? The rest of the night would give her time to assess if she could.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who will wonder. The song is Lullabye by Billy Joel. He's one of my favorites, and this a special song for children.

> _Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_
> 
> _And save these questions for another day_
> 
> _I think I know what you've been asking me_
> 
> _I think you know what I've been trying to say_
> 
> _I promised I would never leave you_
> 
> _Then you should always know_
> 
> _Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_
> 
> _I never will be far away_
> 
> _Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep_
> 
> _And still so many things I want to say_
> 
> _Remember all the songs you sang for me_
> 
> _When we went sailing on an emerald bay_
> 
> _And like a boat out on the ocean_
> 
> _I'm rocking you to sleep_
> 
> _The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart_
> 
> _You'll always be a part of me_

The soft piano played as she rocked in the rocking chair and sang softly to the lullaby her parents sang her. The recording she had made for said occasion. She knew Rigel didn't need the rocking nor the assistance for sleep. No, this was for her benefit. Hermione felt a bit of envy now for missing those moments in his six-month absence. She wanted him to stay small longer. He was growing so fast.

There was a knock at the door, and Sirius's form appeared. "Is he asleep?" He whispered.

Hermione hummed as the piano drifted to a close. "Yes. He just dozed off," she breathed.

Sirius padded over and bent to take the bundled child. "Ginny is waiting downstairs. I'll make sure he's down," he murmured.

His hands touched her arm, and she gazed up into his eyes. "Of course."

There was this tension between them. It had been there for two months, and Hermione was scared to pieces. Ever since her mother had forced her to admit her feelings, it had been a delicate balance. He would pull his hair out before acknowledging anything.

Sirius searched her expression while they were close. "Are you alright? You seem torn," he whispered.

"Oh, no, just thoughtful," Hermione sighed as he took the boy.

Sirius placed Rigel in his crib as Hermione stood up. She moved to leave the room and watched as the animagus stoked the boy's growing black hair. "He's perfect, ya know?" He mumbled.

"I know," Hermione said with a smile.

He pivoted and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they left the room, shutting the door enough for a gap. They traversed like that down the hallway and toward the stairwell. "You aren't upset at me for leaving?" He questioned.

"No, you and Remus deserve a night out. George and Fred insisted," Hermione replied with a curve to her lips.

"I know you've been working so hard. I don't want you to feel abandoned," He added.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "Sirius, I don't, I promise. Ginny and I are just going to watch films on the telly I convinced Tonks to let me put up in the sitting room. I have the charm on Rigel's room, and everything will be fine," she finished with a nod.

Sirius smirked and tugged a curl between his fingers. "You always do surprise me, Hermione."

"What debauchery does Ron and Harry have planned?" Hermione skirted over the warm moment as they descended.

The animagus groaned with a grin. "Drinking, foolery, and probably conversations about the children. You know, typical wizard shit," he responded.

"Don't forget about going to London tomorrow to meet my parents for lunch. They want to shop for some new clothes for Ry."

Sirius grimaced with a huff. "Your father doesn't like me. Do I have to go?"

"He only doesn't like you because you're Rigel's father," Hermione mused as they reached the bottom floor.

"Exactly. Why do I need to give him another reason? He already thinks poorly of me. Why give him more ammo?"

Hermione shook her head and exhaled. "If you are that uncomfortable, you don't have to."

"Fine, I'll go," Sirius groaned.

"No, don't. Then you'll mope and be miserable to be around for days," Hermione retorted.

"I'm going, that's fine," Sirius huffed.

"I said you don't need to," Hermione said with more force.

Sirius scowled as he pulled from her. "I'm going, that's what you wanted."

"Merlin, Sirius! Just don't!"

"Why do you always need to argue with me?" He spat.

Hermione growled and tossed her hands in the air. "Me? I didn't start this!"

"You always start it," Sirius snapped.

"Merlin, are you two in need of a shag? What's with all the bloody tension?" Nymphadora asked while rounding the corner near the dining room.

Hermione breathed and straightened her shirt. "Do whatever you want, Sirius," Hermione mumbled.

"Then I'll go," Sirius said through his teeth.

"Do you see what I have to deal with?" Hermione shrieked at the witch in the hallway with them.

Sirius moaned as he scrubbed his face. "I gave you want you wanted!"

"I just want you to want it!" Hermione snapped.

"So we can run around and play family in front of your parents? What do you want?" Sirius asked with a pinched expression.

"I want you to bloody care about me for once!" Hermione snarled and stomped from the argument and into the dining room.

Nymphadora shook her head and breathed. "What in the bloody hell is going on?"

"You tell me because I'm clearly lost. One minute we're fine and the next she's screaming at me. It's been like that for weeks," Sirius groaned.

Nymphadora leaned on the wall and tilted her head at Sirius. "Why are you both arguing when the baby isn't around? What is that?"

"I don't know. She's fine when he's around. It's like this monster comes out the moment we're away from him. I don't get it," Sirius huffed as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Cousin, what am I not doing? I take care of our son. I do whatever she asks in regards to him and her comfort. What more can I do?"

"Well, a little secret coming from a witch married to someone who doesn't speak their feelings. She seems to be holding onto something, Sirius. Remus gets quite moody when he hasn't spoken a truth," Tonks expressed with a pout.

"Well, your spats are few and far between," Sirius sighed as he rubbed his face. "What am I to do?"

"Get your coat, we're going," Remus grumbled as he stomped down the staircase.

Nymphadora scrunched her nose as he passed. "I'll miss," she stopped as he walked by.

Sirius rose his eyebrows as his friend disappeared into the drawing-room. "What was that?" he asked.

Nymphadora's hair turned blue as she sighed. "He's angry with me. I told him I wanted another, and he said no. When we argued, I might have told him that I'm stopping my potions," she mumbled.

"Oh, he's angsty from lack of…" Sirius trailed off with a grin.

Nymphadora groaned and waved a hand. "He's impossible as well. Why can't we have another? Raise our children together? It would be lovely."

"I'll make you a deal," Sirius paused as he straightened his shirt. "You find out why Hermione is so quick to spark, and I'll talk to Moony. Maybe he's just scared."

"Yeah, well, two bibliophiles with strong personalities in this house might just feed off each other's anger. I'm glad you both are going out, I think he needs a break from being a father," Nymphadora mumbled as she shifted.

Sirius reached over and patted her shoulder. "I promise, cousin, I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, Sirius. I'll poke around and find out why Hermione's so upset. She hasn't been herself lately."

He kissed her cheek and nodded. "Thank you. I'll make sure he doesn't drink too much."

With that, the animagus left to attempt a regular night out.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were curled on the sofa together as Tonks watched from the love seat. They had just finished a romantic comedy, and the two non-pregnant witches were having a fair share of the wine.

"He doesn't get it," Hermione groaned before sipping her glass. "I don't want him to do things out of obligation. I want it to be authentic."

Ginny pursed her lips as she frowned at the curly-haired witch. "What more could you ask of him, Hermione? You aren't together; this isn't a relationship," she paused at her friends glare. "But I understand why it's upsetting. It feels forced."

"Everything about this circumstance is forced! You know what's worse? I don't even get the benefits of having his child! It's like two strangers had a baby together."

Tonks twitched her lips and huffed. "I don't know, Hermione. He spends much of the day wondering how to make things easy and fulfilling for you. Is there something else you want?"

Hermione glanced away from them and groaned. "No," she stopped and breathed. "Maybe? I don't know."

Ginny snorted while nudging her. "Then what? Shagging? The whole flowers and chocolates? I mean, this is Sirius Black we're talking about."

"He loved her," Hermione sighed before draining her glass. "But he doesn't love me."

While Hermione refilled her glass, Nymphadora sat up. "Is that what's wrong? Are you jealous of this other Hermione? It's unimaginable what you're going through."

"Of course not," Hermione said, but her features twisted. "And yes."

"Then why not just tell him!" Ginny squealed with her hands thrown toward the ceiling.

Hermione shook her head and settled back into the sofa. "Because he believes there's a line we shouldn't cross. I've tried to approach the topic, but he won't talk to me about her. He said it's best left unsaid."

"A side note, I've never seen Sirius this sober," Tonks confessed.

Hermione twitched her lips before drinking. "I know."

"Maybe he just wants to be for his son?" Ginny offered.

"Do you remember Christmas?" Hermione asked as her eyes stared at the dark liquid.

Ginny giggled with a nod as she rubbed her stomach. "I remember you both acting like fools how he jumped in a snow pile just to get you to stop yelling at him. I don't think many of us were around for the near kiss."

"I miss that, Sirius. The one who wanted me to smile and not just do things out of obligation to me. The one that convinced me to get sloshed so we could make utter buffoons of ourselves. I feel I've taken a piece of his joy," Hermione sighed.

"Why have you been so testy?" Tonks asked.

Hermione pinched her expression. "I don't know. I suppose it's one part guilt and the other part frustration. We're locked in this life long journey of just being cordial with each other now."

"Just make a bloody mess, Hermione," Tonks hissed. "Kick your feet, scream, and yell. Do anything, but admit you're scared of your feelings."

"Hold on, Tonks, that's rough words," Ginny huffed as she waved at her.

Hermione stood up with her glass in hand and growled. "I'm not scared of my feelings. I fight wanting to ask for more from him every day! I battle against what is real and tangible for the emotionally stunted marauder than what I desire. I want him to want me, for Merlin's sake!" Hermione panted as she stared Nymphadora down.

"Then what the fuck do you have to lose? Tell him!" Tonks shouted as she jumped from the loveseat. "Do something. I don't understand why you won't take the leap and just go to the next step!"

Ginny was the only one aware of the odd passion the metamorphagus was displaying. "Tonks, slow down…"

"Because I'm scared!" Hermione snapped. "I'm frightened that the only thing he'll ever see is a little girl!"

Tonks stomped up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Do it. Take the plunge. You won't fly unless you fight back your fear and jump."

Hermione stared into her eyes and breathed. "What if he denies me?"

"Then you will be free. Free to live through that rejection and move on. Don't be my husband, Hermione. Don't be so scared of intimacy that it takes you seeing him horribly injured for it to leave your throat. 'Don't jinx it, Dora.' 'We have a good life, Dora.' 'It should be enough, Dora,'" Tonks mumbled as she huffed before draining her glass.

Hermione blinked, and her lips parted. "Remus doesn't want another child?"

"No, and it bloody ruins me!" Tonks cried.

Hermione set her glass down and hugged the sobbing witch. "Oh, Tonks. I'm sorry he's so impossible."

"Please, please do what your heart tells you, Hermione. Don't run from it because it becomes a monstrous lie," Nymphadora sniffled as she embraced her.

"Let's get you up for some sleep. It's been a long Saturday," Hermione sighed as she pulled from the witch.

Tonks nodded as she set the glass down. "Okay."

The two hobbled from the room, and Ginny huffed. She could only hope that things on her husband's side were going better.

* * *

Sirius was laughing as he tugged on the werewolf. They had just finished another exceptional marauder memory for the others and were right snookered. It was a decent evening that even the hours mattered not.

"What do you think about that mess with Diggory, Harry?" Fred asked before sipping his mug.

Harry snorted and shrugged. "He won't stop asking until she says yes. What was it this week? Flowers on her desk?"

Sirius paused his good-humored grin for a scowl. "Who?"

"He keeps asking Hermione out, who keeps saying she's too busy," George informed him.

"Well, she is," Sirius added.

"Not too busy to take the detour through our wing when dropping off regulations to Harry. Hermione stops to talk to him almost every other day," Ron snickered while rolling his eyes. "I don't even know what she sees in him."

George held his fists together and batted his eyelashes. "Oh, Cedric," he said in a higher tone.

"Stop that, she doesn't even like him," Sirius groaned.

"How do you know, mate?" Remus grumbled.

"She would have told you, wanker," Sirius snorted.

Remus arched an eyebrow and smirked. "She did. She likes how uncomplicated he is."

"What does that bloody mean?" Sirius hissed.

"Well, she does live with you, Sirius. I assume that was a full-on jab," Fred snickered.

"I'm not complicated. I drink, I eat, and I take care of Rigel," Sirius retorted.

George glanced at his brother and stifled a laugh. "Maybe she's just randy."

"That's true, brother. I don't remember the last time that witch was seeing a man," Fred continued.

"Can we not talk about this?" Sirius asked.

"Well, it's true," George paused.

"She's been,"

"S'lonely!" They said together and laughed.

Harry scowled and tilted his head. "S'lonely?"

Fred and George waved his question off as their laughter died. "When my little brother broke it off with her, I used to go over and drink with the witch," Fred started.

"Completely knackered with drink," George continued.

"One night, she was drunk and came onto me. It was before me and Katie started seeing each other. She broke the mood by saying, 'I've been s'lonely.' I knew it was wrong, and we laughed it off."

Ron winced and huffed. "Not something you should be braggin' about."

"Got to give it to her, she's direct," George chuckled. "S'lonely."

The twins cackled again before hitting each other's cups. "To s'lonely!"

"What do you think holds her up from wanting to see Diggory?" Harry asked.

"Other than the obvious?" Remus chuckled and pointed his thumb to Sirius. "I think she isn't really interested in him. She enjoys the attention, but can't think of it ever being serious."

"No pun intended?" Sirius growled.

The twins chuckled with nods. "Oh, do you remember Christmas? 'Sirius Black, you shouldn't be so handsome,' as she was tucked ever so cleverly near the mistletoe," George asked.

Fred nodded. "My favorite is still, 'Sirius, you shouldn't smell so nice,' as she leaned toward him. Merlin, Mum pitched a fit when she caught them near the staircase."

Sirius's cheeks were roaring with color. "How do you know she said those things?"

"We were up on the next floor watching it happen! After all, we knew she was waiting for you. We couldn't wait to see you both snogging like teenagers," Fred retorted with a wolfish smirk.

"Waiting?" Harry asked before turning to Sirius. "Did you know she was waiting?"

"No," Sirius grumbled. "I was heading to the loo, but Arthur stopped me first."

George waggled his eyebrows. "What did you say? 'Makin' my Christmas wish come true, kitten?'" George said with a deeper voice before sipping his mug.

Fred turned in his chair and wrapped his arms around himself, making loud kissing noises. "'Oh, Sirius!'" Fred snickered in the higher tone.

"Stop that," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Merlin, would there have been shagging in the bathroom? Didn't mum make a rule after that night? 'No one is allowed to go up to the bathroom together, ever!'" George used a shrill tone to mimic his mother.

Remus leaned toward his friend and whispered. "Relax, they're drunk."

Ron sneered in Sirius's direction. "You wanted to shag her? I mean, she's Hermione."

"Stuff it, you. You didn't complain when she was your girlfriend," Harry huffed.

"What's your take on that, Harry? Would you have minded if your godfather shagged your best mate?" George asked with a smirk.

Harry tugged at his shirt collar and hemmed. "Well, er, they kind of already had," he murmured.

"No, no, and no," Sirius huffed as he stood up. "I won't look at it like that."

"You did, concealment charm or not. That little boy is both your son," Fred mused.

"Do you even know what your mother called me?" Sirius hissed with a narrow gaze at the twins. "She called me a pedophile!"

The room was silent.

"Yes, a bloody child shagger."

Harry reached over and patted his arm. "But you're not, and she's not a child, Padfoot. She's the mother of your child, whether it was this version of herself or the other, they're the same— and that's okay."

Sirius released the tension in his face and glanced down at Harry. "Are you sure? That feels wrong, Harry."

"Pads, I've told you, things aren't always black and white. She's not a child, and you need to stop seeing it that way," Remus groaned.

Harry smiled and nodded. "It's okay, Sirius. I'm okay with how it all turned out. She's happy with having your son, and you shouldn't worry so much about that. She wouldn't have told you if I didn't tell her the same thing."

Sirius patted Harry's shoulder and rocked his head. "I think I'm going to turn in," he sighed.

The wizards all murmured farewells and continued the night without the animagus. He disappeared from the sitting room through the fireplace. Sirius was drunk. He knew it from the moment he wobbled up the dark staircase. Probably not the best idea to linger… well, until he got to her floor.

The animagus shuffled to her bedroom door and knocked. There was shuffling, and Hermione soon answered in a giant t-shirt he gave her for Christmas.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Hermione whispered while clearing her eyes.

He bent to her, and his lips were mere centimeters from hers. "Ask me to come in?" he whispered.

Hermione waited a moment. She was thinking, and he could sense her hesitation, even through the cloud he poisoned himself with. Sirius didn't wait this time. He kissed her and wrapped his fingers around her hips. Oh, the divinity in a kiss.

"Come in," she whispered when they parted.

"Thank Merlin," he huffed and followed the witch into her bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius groaned and rubbed his face. How much did he bloody drink? He surfaced enough to note the change in his sheets and the warmth on his side. Lavender encompassed him, and he breathed in deep measure. He loved that smell. Hermione didn't start wearing lavender until two years ago. Hermione... The animagus opened one of his eyes to see the sign of curly hair pressed against his arm. That startled him.

"Sirius, stop. The alarm hasn't gone off," Hermione grumbled.

The animagus gasped as he lifted the sheets to see him in his boxers. "Hermione, what happened?"

She let loose a massive grunt and exhaled. "You were drunk and came to my room."

He dropped the blankets and thought about jumping from the bed. "And?"

"And you were drunk. I fed you some water and a potion and put you to bed," She moaned and pressed a hand to his face. "Go to sleep now."

"And my clothes?"

Hermione huffed as she moved to stare up at him. "I do not allow ale covered clothes in my bed, Sirius. Nothing happened, so can we please go back to bed? I have a hangover."

"We didn't shag?"

She winced as she narrowed her gaze at him. "It is a popular belief that you don't take advantage of a drunken person. Even if they're trying to get into your knickers."

"Oh," he mumbled.

Hermione laughed and rested against his shoulder again. "Oh, Sirius. Please go back to bed."

"Why did you do it? Why didn't you send me on my way?"

She didn't answer him at first. "Because you told me not to."

Sirius bent toward her and kissed her hair. "You're a remarkably sweet witch."

Hermione yawned and shook her head. "And you're not letting me sleep."

"Did we stay up long?"

"Yes, almost all night. You were telling me about your Lenore," Hermione murmured.

Sirius bristled despite his pounding hangover. "What did I tell you?"

"Enough," Hermione sighed and climbed from the bed.

Sirius watched her dig through her drawers and pull shorts over her pert behind. "I'm sorry," he sighed.

She smiled at him and reached for her robe over the edge of the bed. "Don't be. I appreciated your honesty. Now, I'm going to get ready to go see my parents. You're taking Rigel to see Andromeda with Remus tonight?"

"You're not coming?" Sirius questioned.

"No, not today. I'm going to go spend time with Ginny after seeing my parents," Hermione said while sliding on her robe.

"Well, what time are we meeting them?" He mumbled while rubbing his face.

Hermione scowled at him and shook her head. "No, you're not going."

"What?"

She twitched her nose and folded her arms over her chest. Her eyes were still filled with blurry sleep, but she frowned. "Sirius, you told me last night all about her. I could never be that for you. We are different, you're right. Two different people. She was who you needed to save you, and I will never amount to the woman you fell in love with. I don't mind raising Rigel together, but I'm not her and never will be."

Hermione moved to the door, and Sirius cleared his throat. "Hermione."

She glanced back. "Yes, Sirius?"

He searched her face, but no words seemed to produce the questions in his head. All at once, with all the uncertainty, his mind was blank. It was the cruelest of jokes on the marauder. His overly active mind was sluggish and muddled, even as he knew she would leave regardless. Whatever was said, it was enough to cause a retreat. Sirius was clever enough to see it when it was in front of him. He was a master of withdrawal and chemically induced escape.

"You'll always be my favorite smart witch," he sighed.

Her smile didn't reach her eyes as she nodded. "And you'll always be my favorite Padfoot."

She left the room, and Sirius collapsed against the pillows. Why the bloody fuck did he run his mouth?

* * *

It was a different texture to the week that followed the odd Saturday. Hermione didn't come home for lunch, and she spent her evenings with Sirius and Rigel. They didn't speak about what transpired, but Sirius wanted to. Oh, did he want to ask her about everything! He remembered the kiss. He remembered touching her skin, but then his mind was vacant. How did they go about professing desire to talking about his painful past?

None of it felt right. The fighting stopped. The tension was gone. It all was just bland and… normal? Normal was the right word for it. Sirius never liked normal. It housed deceit, discomfort, and agony for those who didn't speak about the truth. It was a cloth over a hidden object; you couldn't see what oddity it was in the room, but you knew it was there.

That Friday is when things all turned to shit, quite seriously. Hermione was in her room as Sirius sat on the floor of Rigel's, playing with his colored blocks. He was waiting for her to come to join them like she usually did in the evening. Sirius caught the view of her at the door as she leaned on the frame and smiled.

"You two look happy," she sighed as she walked inside.

The heels were loud, even on the carpet. Hermione wore a violet dress that Sirius had never seen before. It only made him scowl further at her pristine makeup. When did Hermione Granger wear makeup? She was this gorgeous nymph from the night sky, and he felt shattered by it. Something was so wrong about this attire tonight.

"What are you up to, love?" Sirius asked.

Hermione stood near her son, who crawled over and raised his hands. "I'm going out for the evening," she mumbled while scooping the child up.

"Out? It's Friday. Moony has those pies on for dinner that you like," Sirius murmured.

Hermione kissed Rigel and pouted. "I know. I asked him to save me one. I won't be out too late. You'll have to put Rigel to bed without me."

"Where are you going?" Sirius pressed as he erected himself from the floor.

"Out, Sirius," Hermione sighed. "Thank you for getting those ingredients for me. Ginny is in need of some potions. I'll see her tomorrow when Tonks and I go over and help her with decorating James's room."

"But where are you going?" Sirius persisted with a frown.

The witch nuzzled her son's cheek and cleverly evaded his view of her face. "I have a date."

"A date? A bloody dinner date with who?" Sirius growled.

Hermione turned from him and set Rigel down. "With Cedric."

"Mr. Uncomplicated," Sirius sneered.

She pivoted to face him with a pinched expression. "He wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Well, we all seem to say stupid shit when we're sloshed."

Hermione glanced down at her son tapping two blocks together. "I should be home by nine-ish," she murmured.

Sirius reached out and touched her arm. "Hermione, why won't you talk to me about last weekend?" He asked.

"There's nothing to talk about. You're right, Sirius. I'm just a young little witch to you. Let's keep this comfortable for Rigel's sake, alright? As soon as he's off to Hogwarts, we won't have to live this lie," she declared with a firm nod.

"What lie? What did I say? Hermione, I can't apologize for something I don't remember doing," Sirius inquired with a contorted brow.

Hermione pulled from him and exhaled before removing her curls from her shoulders. "There's nothing to apologize for, Sirius. I deserve love and happiness in my life. You told me so yourself. I'm going to attempt to find it because what we have isn't as remarkable as what you had before."

"I don't understand," he huffed.

She shook her head and cleared her throat. "I could wait for you under that mistletoe always, but we will always just be a fraction from each other. You only want me when you're drunk, and I want to be her. It's too confusing, and right now, I need stability and someone who wants me when they're sober."

It was like he was cursed with disembowelment with how her words cut. "I've been sober. I'm stable. I want," he stopped when she groaned.

"Please don't. Don't make this about you. This is about my yearning for more than being a mother to a son given to me by your former lover. I need love in my life beyond this, and you are too confused with where we stand to give it," she paused and patted his chest. "It's alright. I'm not angry. I've just come to accept that you can't take this any further than here."

"I came to your room just to confess my secrets?" He hissed with a narrowed expression.

Hermione shook her head. "You came to shag me. However, I need more than a shag, and you're not ready. That's why I stopped you, Sirius. I don't want to be a little girl fascinated with a man out of my league any longer. I deserve more than that."

"Fascinated with a man out of your league?" He questioned with distaste in his tone. "Hermione, you're far beyond my status."

Hermione's expression was empathetic before she bent to her son. "Be a good boy for daddy. Mummy will be home later."

"Mama!" Rigel fussed as he lifted his hands.

"Don't cry, lovely. Daddy will be here," Hermione sighed before kissing his forehead.

"Please, don't go?" Sirius asked.

Hermione straightened herself and pursed her lips. "I'll be back later. Don't forget his bedtime is at seven," she declared while walking by Sirius.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" Sirius huffed as he followed her from the room.

"No, I don't think we should, Sirius. It's only going to ruin me, and I'd rather keep my pride intact. Remus tells me it's a smart choice, and I believe him. He knows you better than anyone, and I trust his opinions. Have a good evening," Hermione finished and walked down the hallway to the stairwell.

"Just stay," Sirius grumbled as she turned to look at him.

Hermione winced and walked down the staircase and out of sight. How he wished he could go back in time and hear precisely what he said to the witch. Or even further and stopped himself from going in there sloshed. Anything to halt the twisting of his heart in his chest as she walked away.

Sirius took a deep breath and turned back to the room. "Who's ready for din-din?" Sirius questioned the boy.

"Din-din!" Rigel echoed with a clap.


	13. Chapter 13

"And how did that make you feel, Hermione," the witch asked while her quill scribbled on the parchment.

Hermione huffed and tossed her hair. "I could never amount to what he saw in her."

"Do you believe with complete assurance that he doesn't see that in you already?" The woman questioned while fixing her glasses.

Hermione ran her hand over her napping son. "I don't see how he could. When you love someone that encompasses your thoughts and beliefs, you don't see the sky."

"Do you feel validated for what he said to you?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered as she started at Rigel. "Saying that I make him proud to be his partner because his son will grow up loved means more than all the galleons in Gringotts. I don't care how drunk he was. There was truth there as he kissed my face. Sirius never was honest about his feelings without alcohol removing his shields."

"Is that why you denied your physical desires? Because he satisfied your feelings of being more than enough to be his companion?"

The curly-haired witch nodded. "Yes, most certainly. I know I may never be his romantic interest, but I can be satisfied with him, seeing me as his partner," Hermione paused and twitched her lips. "Dynessa, did you read my letter this week?"

The blond-haired witch nodded as she rocked back in her seat. "I did. There was a disturbing undertone of retreating from your emotions. Care to elaborate?"

Hermione bit at her bottom lip and exhaled. "I'm worried I'll spend my entire life waiting for him realize I'm there and never know what it's like to be in deep with someone. Love them so much I can't breathe at times. See them, and my pulse quickens, and my head feels light. I want to feel love, and I'm scared to death he's too far gone to give it."

"But if the shoe was on the other foot, would you be heartbroken to see the mother of your child only half happy with someone else? I know I told you to experiment with your emotions and be more present, but I also want you to be careful not to settle."

Hermione rocked her head. "But Cedric is good to me. He's sweet and respectful. He loves my brain and never argues with me," she stopped and shook her head. "But he's no Sirius Black."

"No one ever will be unless you give yourself permission to let him go. If it is meant to happen, you'll see it. I know being a mother to a child is difficult. However, you became a mother and had to confront your buried feelings for someone faster than any witch alive. Permit yourself to do what you said- go live and stop waiting under the mistletoe. If he comes to find you, then you know it was meant to happen," Dynessa finished with a nod. "I'll see you next month after Rigel's examination?"

Hermione moved to stand and exhaled. "Yes, I'll keep writing. It's been saving me at times."

"And do you feel that you are a good mother?" Dynessa asked as she fixed her glasses.

"More than anything now. I feel like I could want nothing more than to make his life as beautiful as I always imagined it should be. I'm always determined to do my best, and for him, it feels easier than breathing," Hermione sighed as she stroked Rigel's hair.

"That's progress! I'm proud that you've embraced your strengths as a mother since our last session. What gave you the courage?"

The younger witch exhaled and glanced up at the healer. "Sirius."

"Ah, so it came full circle. What does that do for you?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still making an effort to understand what our dynamic is. Some days it's easy, but others we go through trials. Just the other day, he was talking about teaching him to become an animagus early on. It put my hair up and caused me to steal the boy away with disapproval. We have our moments, but for the most part, it's clockwork," Hermione described while shaking her head.

"You both have catching-up, but it will come in time. Just keep talking about your feelings and lay out limitations. You deserve to have limits as much as Sirius does. Remember, Hermione. You're worthy of being Rigel's mother. It isn't a random pick of prophecy."

"I will keep communicating it when needed," Hermione breathed.

"We just need to help you strengthen the foundation you've built. Teach your mind to calm and feel instead of always logically cycling through old patterns. You're doing fine," the healer declared.

"Thank you. I need to hear that at times," Hermione responded.

"Goodday, Hermione. Remember to breathe," Dynessa called after the witch as she shuffled from the room with her son in her arms.

* * *

Sirius spent his free day doing what he enjoyed most. Running around the city as a dog. It lost its charm after being on the run, but it made a comeback about two years ago. He enjoyed the bustle of the muggles whirling about their business.

It beat being at home with his friend and nephew today. Remus was terribly sour after Sirius decided to explain the benefits of him having another child. For his cousin's sake. He also had scolded the werewolf immeasurably about interfering with his relationship with the witch in question. It wasn't Sirius's best move. The werewolf made sure to tell him as he stomped out the door.

Why did she have to stick to his ribs so tightly? A parasitic curse that lived off him. He wanted to hex himself for his drunken confessional. Whatever he was malling over while sloshed beyond logic, it was over now. Sirius couldn't come back from such a disaster.

Sirius glanced around and snorted. He found himself in her parents' neighborhood. He must have been more distracted than he realized. The animagus snuck behind a bin and changed back before returning to the walkway. Sirius had the compulsion to go give Martin a piece of his mind.

He had stomped up the stairs to the door when it opened. "Sirius? My, what do we owe the occasion? Not unhappy, I hope," Alison declared with amusement stretching across her face.

"Is Martin in? Nothing is wrong, but I wanted to speak to him," Sirius murmured.

The older woman shook her head. "He went to visit a colleague of ours. Would you like some tea?"

Sirius tilted his head before exhaling with a smile. "Actually, tea would be lovely."

Alison let the animagus come inside before shutting the door. "What gives us the privilege of your appearance?" She questioned before walking through the hallway.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by. I have some questions about your daughter. I'd like to ask."

She laughed while they made their way to the sitting room. The tea tray was out. She must have been settling in for a relaxing afternoon. "What questions? Is she unbearably stubborn? You know, she received that trait from her father," the woman declared while fixing him a cup.

Sirius sat down on the loveseat and chuckled. "She's always unbearably stubborn, but we wouldn't have her any other way."

"Sugars, milk?" Alison asked.

Sirius nodded and twitched his nose while she prepared the tea. "Did you both have trouble raising her at all?"

"We had trouble keeping books in the house. Hermione was always studious and an avid stickler for the rules," Alison declared before handing him the tea.

"She broke plenty at school," Sirius laughed.

"Ah, yes. She knows which ones she can break," the woman agreed while sitting down with her cup in hand. "She got that from my side. My parents didn't want me to marry a dentist like myself. They wanted me to marry a doctor or lawyer. However, I liked Martin plenty and launched a campaign to get them to accept him. It worked, and rest their souls. They were begrudgingly accepting of it."

"Sounds different," Sirius mused. "Do you think she'll ever slow down?"

Alison laughed, and Sirius noted the similarities between the mother and daughter. The older woman had an edge of mischievous twinkle that Hermione displayed on occasion. "No, I don't think so. Even more now with your son. She'll be extremely busy with life and all its possibilities for Rigel."

Sirius sipped his tea and dug down for answers to questions he hadn't asked yet. Things that didn't make sense, but with her withdrawal from their tension, had created a void. He wasn't sure what to do.

"I can see why she likes you so much. You keep your thoughts to yourself but think with a deep passion," Alison mused as she tapped the side of her cup.

Sirius sighed while shaking his head. "Hermione has been venturing forth with a young man her age. Exactly what she should be doing."

"When we regained our memories, Martin and I had very different reactions," she started while tilting her head. "His was to be explosive and hurt. He was disappointed that she broke her promise and used magic on us to save us from the war. My reaction was relief, Sirius. I was relieved that my daughter could let something go that she loved in order to be heroic or selfless."

"That's plenty for a little girl to go through," Sirius sighed with a wince.

Alison arched an eyebrow. "She wasn't a little girl. Hermione was well on her way to being a woman at that point. One's measure isn't what their age is, but how their growth and maturity reflects in their actions. She may, at times, still hold true to the dysfunction of a woman finding her power, but she's bloomed into a being of her own making. My little girl has been twenty going on forty for many years. I just wish she would find joy in her youth. Something that she didn't have the opportunity to do in school."

"I keep telling her. Live your life. Go date, see the world, anything to fortify your happiness. Yet, she bucks against it," Sirius grumbled as he sipped his cup.

The older woman examined the well put together wizard. He was always dressed with impeccable taste when he was present. Seemed always to have a playful but intense personality. However, today, he was brooding. "Does it bother you that she is seeing another man while raising your son?" Alison questioned.

"No, of course not," Sirius huffed. "She deserves to be treated well by a man."

"Let me ask that differently. Does it confuse you to see that she can see another man while raising your son? Hermione is quite formidable, and I can see how it would be intimidating."

Sirius twitched his lips and set his half-empty teacup down. "At times, it is confusing. She echoes the woman I met years ago. Her conviction and determination. However, she's softer than the woman I knew. Holds this beautiful joy that surfaces when she's caring for Rigel. It's disorienting."

"Would it be so horrible to invest in those thoughts? She cares for you deeply. I know, I raised her and am aware when she finds someone an equal in measure. Sirius, I know that you're older and have seen more disappointments than a man should. Hermione told me all about your tale of woe. However, I can see why my daughter adores you. You hold love in high regard and are loyal to those that love you."

"But is that enough?" Sirius grumbled.

Alison skewed her expression and huffed. "I don't believe that is for anyone else to decide but her. She's the maker of her fortune, Sirius. My daughter fought hard to get where she is now, but love escaped her due to her distrust in it. She's not perfect, just as you or I aren't. Hermione has flaws and quirks that make her subjective to the world. However, you will never know if you were worthy of sharing her world if you never open the windows to it."

Sirius glanced toward the window and thought. All the moments that they had been living together since Rigel's arrival. It felt so right when they were together, just as any unspoken form of unity. The big question that hung over their heads at the Burrow two weeks ago had bothered him. The assumption that he wasn't entitled to her love, but a lucky sod for seeing it. He knew he was, but she was generous with her devotion to his son. It was a disconnect that troubled him greatly.

"It seems you have plenty to think over. Shall we talk about your son?" Alison asked.

Before he could go on about the wonderment of his offspring, the intrusive ringing of the telephone interrupted their conversation. Alison walked over to the plastic object and picked it up.

"Granger residence," she murmured. "Oh, darling! Are you in the area? Of course, you can come over. Your father is out, but I've been dying to see Rigel's new outfits on."

Sirius exhaled and stood up. "I'll just be going."

Alison scowled and waved him off before covering the phone. "No, don't leave yet. They'll be here shortly."

"I should depart," Sirius sighed.

"Well, alright, but do come next time with them? It would be lovely to have dinner," Alison said with a nod.

Sirius could see she understood why he was escaping. No good would come from Hermione finding out he was poking around about her. He left out the front door and ducked around the buildings out of sight. The animagus would skip around as a dog a little while longer and watch for the witch to walk down the street. He didn't realize he was standing next to someone sitting on a porch when she disappeared inside.

"You ready to talk yet, Padfoot?" Harry's voice shocked the dog. "Good, let's take a walk. I brought your leash."

Harry slipped on the dog's particulars before they strolled down the road. Sirius wondered what the Potter had to say...


	14. Chapter 14

It was a challenging walk for the animagus. His Godson made it evident that he wanted to speak without interruption, which was beyond unbearable for Sirius. Harry was quite candid about his feelings, and all the dog could do was listen. Sirius wasn't sure when they reached the exact question at hand, but it had finally crawled to that point.

"I was wondering, would it be so bad, ya know? Seeing you two with Rigel, raising him together, and having something else there. I really thought about it since last weekend, and I came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be that big of a deal," Harry announced.

Sirius snorted and tossed his head as they walked the park walkway.

"I know, it seems odd, but it really doesn't if you break it down," Harry paused. "She is the only one who you fight to make smile. If you're not fighting for something, Sirius, you're lost."

Sirius grunted as they walked toward the bridge. Harry slipped off his collar, and the dog ran off toward the hidden bank, only to come out as his more human self. "It's not that it wouldn't be great to have that type of unity for Rigel," he stated when reaching his Godson.

"Yes, that would be good, but I was talking about for you both."

The animagus winced as they continued their stroll. "Harry, I wouldn't be good for her. I drink, I curse, and I'm disconnected from the world."

Harry rolled his eyes. "And she works too much, laughs too little and doesn't know when to slow down. We could list so many reasons why you both wouldn't work. However, I can name one great one why you would."

"What's that?"

"You love her. Not because of time traveling or past history, but because you spend your days caring about someone who you didn't have to. Remus said it wasn't him who cause you all to invite her to stay when she and Ron broke it off. It was you. You also pester her beyond belief to go out and live, but you don't anymore."

"Of course, I love her! She spent her years saving you and Ron from mess after mess. She was bullied, shunned, and tortured. Yet, she's the strongest woman I know. Her will and tenacity beguile me. Hermione Granger should be loved and adored just as much as you were after the war," Sirius huffed as his hands swung around while speaking.

"Molly's words wouldn't have hurt you if you didn't feel something more," Harry noted.

Sirius paused while they were on the bridge, and he glanced out at the pond. "It felt wrong. She made it feel so disgusting to have the thoughts playing through my head. I asked myself several times why I would have ever gone there. Something was twisted in me from years ago and remained."

Harry leaned on the wall next to Sirius and glanced over. "I don't think so. I think Molly has a hard time letting go too, Sirius. Hermione is the first person to defend you, especially then, and she didn't even know it was because of her that Molly was at your throat. Did you ever feel like you do about me with her?"

What a question. Sirius had been asking himself that for almost a year. He knew Hermione was a teenager when they met, but he had no compulsion to involve himself with her past their conversations about Harry. He wasn't like Remus. Sirius didn't feed her book titles, or have substantial discussions on magical relativity. He also had nothing to add to her chronic back and forth with Ron.

When she moved in for that short time, Sirius kept himself sober. It was agony, and he was miserable. Hermione was still crying her eyes out every night when she moved to her now flat. He wanted to give her words of encouragement, but it felt too chaotic to add to her support system.

"No, I suppose not. I try," Sirius said finally.

"But I would hope you wouldn't make several passes at me sloshed, Pads," Harry joked with a smile.

Sirius laughed and exhaled. "There weren't that many…"

"There were enough for the twins to keep track. They listed them when you left the other night."

Had he been that blind? "Really?" Sirius questioned with a frown.

"Come on, we all know the story of why you call her kitten when you're sloshed beyond belief," Harry snickered while nudging Sirius.

"Polyjuice potion is a wonder," Sirius responded with a smirk.

"I'm not out here giving you a heart-to-heart for her benefit, Sirius. This is for you. You're going to lose her entirely if you aren't honest with yourself. You don't need to blame it on being plastered to come on to her. It's alright. You just have to decide if you're willing to spend the rest of your life fighting her, or fighting for her. Time travel or not; it's time to figure it out."

Harry stood up and straightened his jacket. Sirius remained in his hunched posture while looking out at the pond. Autumn was bringing the frosted look to the water in the late afternoons. It was his favorite time of the year, but somehow he felt it lost its charm.

"I'm going to go take care of my pregnant wife. I expect you to come by for dinner later?" Harry asked.

"I'll come. Harry," Sirius paused to glance over at him. "Thank you. You're so much like your father with how much you love, but it's your mother's kindness that I hear when you speak now."

Harry beamed and rolled his shoulders. "Thanks, Pads. Be ready to eat. Ginny has been making feasts lately. I think this whole eating for two thing has gone to her head."

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter. "Alright, I'll go for a run to make myself hungry."

Harry bundled his coat closer and walked off toward the other end of the park. Sirius returned to the body of water and watched two mute swans skating across the water. It seemed so easy for them. They would be together until the end. Humans always seemed to take a few tries to find their swan song.

* * *

Hermione wasn't expecting the scathing reprimand she received from her mother. It caused tension throughout the evening when she made it home. All the potent scolding she received was harsh, but somehow made sense. That twisted the young mother beyond inner turmoil. Hermione was giving her son a bath when there was a knock at the door. She glanced back to see Remus smiling at her. "How are you two fairing?" He asked.

She sighed with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Just fine. I'm exhausted is all."

Remus climbed down next to her and grinned. "He's getting so big. He'll retain those wonderful grey eyes of Sirius, but those curls are unmistakably you."

"Re!" Rigel shouted and splashed the water.

Hermione nudged Remus while pushing a small boat toward her son. "He's cute like Sirius, isn't he?"

The werewolf laughed with a nod. "He's going to be trouble, Hermione."

"Yes, but I like that a bit now. It's going to make life interesting," Hermione giggled as the boy smacked the plastic boat.

Remus waited a moment as they were hunched on the floor. "Dora wants to have another baby, and Sirius told me I was being an arse."

Hermione tilted her head as her eyebrows rose. "Do you think you're being an arse?"

"Do you?" Remus countered with a scowl.

"I think you're being unfair to her desires. She gave up everything for you because she loves you. If the only reason you have to not think about another is your condition, then her fight for your love meant nothing," Hermione remarked.

"And if they do happen to have lycanthropy?" Remus asked.

Hermione smiled and patted his shoulder. "Then we teach Rigel to be an animagus. There's always a will and way, Remus. If you want to raise another child, you should let go of doubt and do so."

"You don't feel odd at the concept of having so many children in this house?" Remus questioned.

Hermione shook her head as she stroked Rigel's wet hair. "Not at all. Cousins galore!" She laughed.

Rigel clapped his hands and giggled. "Yay!"

"Are you disappointed it didn't happen the usual way?" Remus murmured.

Hermione exhaled as she twitched her nose. "Sometimes. At least with a drunken shag, I have more assurance that I'm not just a stand-in."

"You're not just a stand-in. You're doing fantastic, Hermione. Don't doubt your instinct," Remus assured her with a curl to his lips.

The witch nodded as she reached for the towel. "I suppose. I just wish it was better between his parents. There's sadness in having to explain to Rigel at a later age on why his parents aren't together."

"You both will figure that out. It's an odd circumstance, to say the least," Remus sighed.

Hermione placed the towel against her torso and pulled the boy from the tub. "Who's the most handsome boy?" Hermione asked him as she wrapped him.

"Mama," Rigel said while hugging her neck.

Remus smiled at her as she stood with her son. "I never doubted you'd be a good mother, Hermione."

"And I don't doubt you'll find your courage and tell your wife about your fears, Remus."

The werewolf gathered the clothing on the ground and followed her into Rigel's bedroom. "Hermione," he started.

The witch set the child down on the large changing table so she could dry him. He wriggled and fussed, but she was determined to handle it with swift action. "Yes?" She grunted.

"Thank you. Sometimes someone outside gives you the proper perspective," Remus murmured before leaving the room.

Hermione smiled at the boy as she put on his diaper. "You're Uncle Remus is funny. It's odd how adults act when they're scared, huh?"

Rigel chattered incoherently while waving his hands. Hermione pulled out a pull-on for him and hummed. It was a pleasant part of the evening, and Hermione always coveted these moments. It wouldn't be long until she wasn't the sole witch in his life. The overwhelming euphoria and hope helped melt away her fears.

"You know, I haven't seen your daddy all day. He must be enjoying his day off. I have to remember to give him more the older you get. It's a bit tough for him, I think. You know, Uncle Harry told me he was always scared to be a daddy. However, I always knew he'd be a good one." She paused while picking up the child.

"He was good with your Uncle Harry. Also, he's always kind and painfully authoritative when he feels he needs to be. That's alright. He'll always be a good daddy, even if he doesn't think so."

The young mother sat down in the rocker and grabbed a pacifier for Rigel before bundling him in her lap. She enjoyed these moments. They were uncomplicated and blissful even with how tired she was from the day. Hermione hummed, and soon her eyelids were heavy. Maybe she'd just close them a bit? The baby was asleep, and that was the last imagery she had. Well, at least until she had a blurry view of someone's face as she swung.

"I'll be right back with the baby," the deep voice whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione yawned as she felt warmth surround her. Her alarm hadn't gone off. _Her alarm hadn't gone off!_ She jostled and noted the thick arm was encasing her body. The witch huffed as she glanced over at the clock on her bedside table. It was ten minutes to her scheduled alarm.

Now she had to figure out what happened. Hermione lifted the sheets to see her nightwear intact. Well, a set of nightwear. It surely wasn't hers. A silky gown with skin showing wasn't her idea wear.

"Love, not yet," A husky voice whispered against her hair.

"Sirius?" She asked.

"Mhm," he responded as his arm pulled her close.

"I'm confused," Hermione murmured.

Sirius's nose found her revealed shoulder, and he spoke against her skin. "I came home to find you asleep in the chair. When I brought you in here, you asked me to stay."

"Oh," Hermione responded.

"Play hooky from work and let's go out to the zoo," Sirius mumbled.

Hermione pulled from Rigel with careful effort as not to wake him. She turned toward the animagus, who was shirtless and eyes still closed. "You know I can't," Hermione whispered.

"Don't think about it. Just come with us. We can have a wonderful day."

"But, Sirius," Hermione huffed.

He pressed a finger to her lips and shook his head. "Please, just please say yes?"

There was something so hopeful about his tone. Not that his eyes were open or expression readable. He was usually an easy guess for Hermione, but he was stoic. However, the edge of his voice gave her the answers she was searching for in his face. He desperately wanted her to agree. Hermione nodded. There wasn't much else she could do.

"Okay, I'm positive Kingsley won't be too upset. He's been telling me I'm overextending with Rigel here," Hermione sighed.

Sirius's lips curled as his grey eyes were peering through heavy lids. "Good, we can make a day of it. He's right, you have been a bit tired lately."

Hermione snorted as she shifted. "Well, it's plenty to adjust to, as you know. Thank you for being so receptive to his care, Sirius."

His arm around her side maneuvered to her shoulder as his fingers caressed her bare shoulder. "You don't have to keep thanking me, Hermione. I knew what I was asking for when I demanded him to come to stay. I also knew how rough it would be on you. The last thing I'd ever want is to let you believe I wouldn't care for you or my son," his voice was soft as he spoke.

She wasn't positive where this conversation was going and wasn't clear if she enjoyed the path. Hermione twitched and nipped at her lower lip. "Did you enjoy your day off?" Hermione asked.

Sirius smirked and nodded before his hand fell away from her. "Yes, I went out exploring. I met up with Harry in the afternoon before I went to have dinner at his house," he said while scratching his chest.

"Not long now until they have a sweet little Potter boy," Hermione murmured as she beamed.

"Do you think we should go over more now? Ginny is a bit frantic about preparing," Sirius teased.

Before Hermione could reply, her alarm went off. That startled them from the moment, and Rigel stirred. Hermione turned off the enchanted object before turning over and snuggling the waking child. "It's so lovely to have you so small, Rigel," she whispered.

The boy stretched and murmured against the witch. "Mama," he sighed.

Hermione jerked at the looming body behind her as Sirius popped his face over her shoulder. "Good morning, son. We're going to see if your Aunt Ginny wants to go to the zoo," Sirius declared.

"Da!" Rigel laughed and reached for his nose.

There was some laughing from both adults as they settled the squirming child.

"Oh, maybe little Fred would like to come as well," Hermione declared.

Sirius pressed his stubbled chin to her skin and exhaled. "We can see, but I think breakfast needs to be made before we send out any owls."

"How about you boys wake up, and I'll go cook. I haven't made a meal for everyone in some time," Hermione yawned.

"You're too kind. I can do it," Sirius murmured.

"No, I would love too," Hermione insisted.

"Well, fine," Sirius groaned and tossed himself back to the mattress.

Hermione snorted before kissing Rigel on the forehead. "You wake up, daddy, and I'll make breakfast."

Sirius was rubbing his face as he belted out a loud yawn. "I need some tea, love. We'll be down soon."

"I'll have it ready," she said. "Don't be too long," Hermione finished while turning to him. "Thank you for putting us to bed last night, Sirius."

Hermione had leaned to kiss Sirius on the cheek. It was an average act of gratitude; she'd never had a problem with it before. Well, until Sirius turned enough to catch her lips. It was as if she had no concept of what happened as her brain sputtered to life. By the time his rough fingers touched her cheek, and the heat built between them was bordering intoxicating, Hermione finally registered what was happening.

She yanked away from him and blinked before climbing around Rigel and huffing. "I'll be down in the kitchen," Hermione mumbled as her hand pulled her wand off the night table.

The witch glanced back at the grinning animagus, who placed his hand behind his head. "I'll see you down there, love," he said.

Hermione pulled her robe from the wardrobe and disappeared without so much as a word. However, her cheeks said it all; they bloomed with bright red color, and her wide eyes bore shock. Sirius was actually expecting a more bristled reaction and was pleasantly surprised.

"Well, my boy, seems your mum is going to overanalyze that as she always does. Don't worry. I think we can work with it," Sirius chuckled.

Rigel crawled over to Sirius and flopped against him. "Da, food," he said with a clap.

"We'll get dressed and get some. I'm sure your Uncle Moony will be happy to see a less anxious witch this morning," Sirius responded as he ruffled the boy's hair.

* * *

Hermione was nearly twitching as she prepared breakfast. She had sent out her letter about not coming in today, only to receive a response soon after. Kingsley didn't ask her about the nature of her need in a personal day, but only wished her excellent health and reminded her about the meeting Wednesday. Surely he thought she was only taking one day off?

Sirius. Hermione was wringing a towel in her hands as she recalled the kiss. Merlin, he was sober, right? Why was he acting so odd? He kissed her! She could hardly breathe at the thought. Should she be offended or surprised? There were too many questions running through her head as the batter was being flipped in the pan.

"Good morning, Hermione! Wotcher?" Nymphadora asked as she came into the kitchen.

Hermione jumped and hemmed. "Just making breakfast. Sirius asked if I would come with him and Rigel to the zoo, so I'm taking a personal day."

Tonks, who was pouring a cup of tea, dropped her spoon and knocked the cup off the counter. "What?"

The younger witch flicked her wand at the mess on the floor, and it cleared, only leaving a repaired cup behind. Nymphadora simpered as she picked up the teacup.

"He sounded as if it was imperative, so I agreed," Hermione sighed.

"That's wonderful! Maybe I should see if Harry will let me and we can all go!"

Hermione's cheeks were pink as she smiled. "That would be nice," she paused before bending toward Tonks. "How are things?"

Nymphadora finished dressing her tea before waving her free hand. "Better. He asked me how important it was to me for us to try for another. I told him it was essential, but I also respect his view on why he didn't. We decided to see how we feel after this full moon."

Hermione gasped as she covered her mouth. "Oh!" she choked out before raising her arms. "That's wonderful."

"It's a start. I know my husband is stubborn, but I also want him to feel comfortable with the decision. It wasn't fair to either of us with the way it was going."

"Sometimes meeting someone halfway is the most difficult but rewarding way to achieve happiness," Hermione agreed before turning back to her hotcakes.

"How's things with Diggory?" Tonks asked.

Hermione rolled her shoulders. "Fine, but I think he's not thrilled that I'm not into physical affection. He tried to kiss me after dinner on Friday, and I pulled away. Our conversation grew a bit strained after."

"You wanna talk about it?" Nymphadora questioned as she moved next to the younger witch.

"It was the same problems I had with Ron. It takes so much for me to feel," Hermione stopped and shook her head.

"To feel secure?"

Hermione nodded. "Secure. I'm not overtly a prude or dislike it, but I feel it's so important to feel trust between both people. We've only gone on one date. He asked if I'd go see a Quidditch match with him this weekend, but I don't know," Hermione confessed as she finished off the batter by flicking into the pan.

"Mind if I be nosey?" Tonks asked with a grin.

Hermione smiled at her and shrugged. "Fire away."

"Why did you want to shag Sirius while you were sloshed?"

Hermione was an evolved form of mortification as she exhaled. "To be perfectly honest, Tonks, I don't know. I've always trusted Sirius in my adult life. I knew if I needed help, he'd be the first there. I also know that underneath his raw and potent character, he's deeply kind and gentle. It's quite attractive."

Nymphadora bent back and rested against the counter with a grin. "Well, he is devilishly handsome. Remus thinks it's odd that I still say it, but no one is quite like Sirius."

"No, that's the truth. No one is quite like him," Hermione agreed with a nod.

"Good morning, Mum. Good morning, Aunt Hermione," Teddy said while pacing into the room.

"Good morning, love bug. Hermione is going with your uncle and Rigel to the zoo, did you want to go?" Nymphadora asked the boy.

Teddy bounced over and cupped his hands together. "Please! Oh, please?"

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Yes, of course! The more, the merrier!"

Remus came into the room and yawned loudly. "Good morning, witches."

"Good morning, Remus. I have breakfast ready if you want to sit with your tea."

"What a treat, Hermione. Thank you for cooking this morning. Aren't you going to be late for work?" Remus asked as he fetched himself a cup.

"She's going to play hooky today and go to the zoo. You want me to see if Harry will let me take the day and go. I know you're tired," Tonks said as she loomed next to her husband.

Remus glanced between his wife and son before shifting his jumper. "No, I think I can manage. We have nine days, and I'm feeling quite decent."

Nymphadora smiled and kissed Remus. "As long as you're happy, love."

Remus cupped her cheek and nodded. "I will always be happy with my family, Dora. You're the light in my darkness," he murmured.

Hermione beamed and patted Teddy's shoulder. "Why don't you bring the syrup up to the table and we'll eat. I'll see if any of your cousins are interested in coming."

Teddy was nearly vibrating excitement as he took the jar of syrup and skipped toward the staircase. "Good morning Uncle Sirius!" his voice echoed in the stairwell.

Hermione reached for the toweled on the counter and twisted it as she breathed. Even as they were staring at her back, it was evident that she was tense to the Lupins. Sirius appeared and skipped over to Remus. "Good morning, Moony. Did you have a late-night shag, or are you taking a mood enhancer potion? You're grinning like a fool," Sirius teased.

Remus hemmed and elbowed Sirius. "Knock that off, Pads. My personal life isn't your business."

"We shagged, a lot," Nymphadora added.

The werewolf struck a hand to his face and groaned. "Dora, I love you but don't tell him everything we do. I've told you that for the last five years."

"You would anyway. You're just uptight it wasn't done privately," Sirius snickered.

Hermione finished collecting the food and picked the patters off the counter. "Breakfast is made, let's go feed the children."

Sirius straightened his from and skipped over to her. "Wait, love, let me help you."

"No, really, it's fine, Sirius," Hermione huffed as her cheeks tinted.

He attempted to take the plates, but she wouldn't release them. "Let me help you. I don't mind."

Hermione relinquished them and nodded. "Alright."

Sirius grinned and winked at her before moving to the stairs. "Don't forget my tea, darlin'." He called back.

Hermione bristled and cleared her throat before grabbing their teacups. She left without acknowledging the questioning pair left behind. Nymphadora smirked at her husband with a shrug. "I don't understand what's going on with her today."

"I do," Remus mumbled as his cheeks tinted. "She may not say it, but you can't hide a scent."

Tonks gasped and tugged on his arm. "Remus, we should work on getting them together," she hissed.

The werewolf held out a hand and shook his head. "Absolutely not. Let them do it. You tell Sirius to do something, and he'll do the opposite to spite you."

"Then I'll tell him not too," Tonks teased with a wicked smile.

"Oh, Dora, I'm glad I love you," Remus moaned before grabbing his teacup. "Let's go eat and prepare for the zoo."

She kissed him again before skipping toward the staircase. "It's going to be a blast."


	16. Chapter 16

It was a lovely outing and gave a blissfully warm texture to the day, despite the cooler temperature. Ginny was rubbing her swollen stomach and sighed as she glanced at Hermione. They hadn't spoken about much lately if it didn't regard the children.

"How's work?" Ginny inquired.

Hermione smiled and shrugged. "Work as usually. Kingsley was telling me how he was thinking of taking me to Brazil for the diplomatic visit. Of course, he offered to get me a caregiver for Rigel while we are there."

Ginny gasped and jerked them to a stop, causing the others to glance back. "What? Hermione, that's fantastic! I didn't think he was keen on you coming with him internationally after Rigel arrived."

Sirius and Andromeda were turned entirely toward them. "What's this?" Andromeda questioned with a scowl.

"Well, it's only four days," Hermione huffed.

"Four days where, love?" Sirius asked.

"Brazil," Ginny answered for Hermione.

Sirius's expression grew pinched as he examined Hermione. "Well, we can manage without you for four days, I suppose. When is it?"

Hermione held Rigel closer and hemmed. "It's in two months. I'd be taking Rigel with me."

Andromeda grasped Sirius's arm through his coat before speaking. "Well, that's quite an undertaking, darling. Wouldn't it be easier to leave him with Sirius?"

"Leave him behind?" Hermione mumbled.

"That's plenty to take on as a young mother," Sirius responded through thin lips.

"Why don't you have Sirius go with you?" Tonks asked as she dragged Remus toward the group.

"Oh, that would be a good plan," Andromeda agreed.

Remus tugged on his sweater collar before clearing his throat. "It's only four days," he reminded them.

"No mother wants to be away from their child for that long. If the minister is offering to let her bring her son, she should be able to do so. It would be lovely to have Sirius there for support," Andromeda remarked.

"Roar!" Rigel shouted and pointed to the tiger exhibit where a large tiger was lounging on a rock.

Hermione bounced him and smiled. "We have two months, let's go see the tigers."

Sirius pulled from Andromeda as he walked next to Hermione and offered his hand. "Let me take him. Your arm looks tired."

Andromeda beckoned Ginny and wrapped her arm around the redhead. "We're over halfway now, lovely," the older witch murmured as they walked behind the group headed toward the fence.

Hermione handed over RIgel and sighed. "Thank you, Sirius. I should have brought his stroller."

Sirius smirked as he shook his head. "Nonsense. We both can share the weight. Isn't that right, Ry?"

"Dada, roar!" Rigel exclaimed.

Hermione exhaled as she fixed the child's jumper. "He's so brilliant."

"Just like his mother," Sirius snickered with a bright grin.

Hermione glanced toward the group and grimaced. "Yes, you painted a vivid picture of her."

"I meant you, love. Now, let's go see these tigers," Sirius responded and marched toward the exhibit.

The young witch scratched her head in befuddlement. When did Sirius start acting so much… not like Sirius? It was disarming and a bit unusual as they continued their adventure in the zoo.

* * *

Things only grew stranger as the day progressed. Hermione was resting on a bench near the entrance to the reptile house as she took a breather. The witch had to be honest. She needed a moment to catch up. The whole day felt disjointed from the rest of the weekend. Friday went horribly thanks to her ineptitude to be normal. Cedric said he liked that about her, but it shouldn't feel so trying.

Then Saturday with her parents and evening with the Potters. Ginny had poked around about her date, but Hermione didn't feel like talking about it. It was so challenging to open up since the war, and that was just evidence of her long-lasting scars. Ron told her it was bound to end at the rate they went, and she couldn't agree more.

Sunday went even worse. Her mother scolded her on not being more honest about her feelings with Sirius. How did she know that he was as confused as Hermione? How did the textures of their segregation set such a flame under her mother's arse? Hermione was at a loss.

Hermione breathed profoundly and gazed at a family, walking by on the pathway. The man, older than his wife, was smiling at her pushing the stroller. His hand skated her back as they wandered blissfully, unaware of the mild envy Hermione felt. It was so easy for them. Why did love seem so difficult?

She rubbed her flat stomach through her coat and sighed. The witch didn't get to feel the entirety of being Rigel's mother before he was dropped on her doorstep. Did that make her any less important than the older version of herself?

"Well, at least you won't have stretch marks," Sirius voiced.

Hermione's eyes left the couple, and she noted how she was sitting. "That's true. Where's Rigel?" she asked.

"Remus wanted to hold him a bit," Sirius answered as he sat down next to her.

Hermione pivoted toward him as he lounged.

"Do, you-"

"Can, we-"

Both couldn't finish because they spoke at the same time. Sirius chuckled as Hermione smiled with a huff.

"Go ahead," Sirius said.

"Do you think we can talk about this morning?" Hermione inquired.

Sirius arched an eyebrow as his arm lined the top of the bench. "What about this morning?"

"What you did," Hermione puffed with a scowl.

"What did I do?" He responded with a pinched smile.

Hermione groaned as she sat up straighter. "You kissed me."

"I did," he agreed.

"But why?" Hermione pressed with impatience in her tone.

Sirius glanced out at the muggles walking by them. "Aren't you tired of doing what everyone expects of you?"

He was dodging, and Hermione knew that despite her impatience, she wasn't going to get her answer any faster by growing angry. "Occasionally, it's very trying to be normal."

"How are you anything but extraordinary, Hermione? Extraordinary people aren't normal."

Her cheeks were warm as she shifted in her seat. "But everyone else gets normal things, Sirius. They get the family and the marriage and the," Hermione stopped before tearing her eyes from him. "Affection."

Sirius bent his form to her and took Hermione's chin between his fingers. "Look at me," he whispered.

Hermione complied, and her eyes filled with searing tears.

"You can have whatever you want, and you don't have to do it because someone else says it's normal. You're a diamond. A beautiful, timeless woman and any sod would be lucky to know you. I know I am," he murmured.

A tear escaped her eye as her lower lip quivered. "That's quite a line," she rasped.

Sirius smiled and released her chin to swipe the tear trail from her cheek with his thumb. "I've never used that one before."

Hermione laughed and released the pent up tension in her chest. "Sirius, why did you kiss me?"

"Because I don't think I can do this without being honest anymore, Hermione. You drive me mental, but I'd rather go barmy than ever to make you feel alone in this."

"Oh," Hermione mumbled as she gazed away from his stormy eyes.

"Do you understand?"

"You don't want us to be at odds while I'm off dating," she grumbled.

Sirius moaned and gripped her shoulders with his rough hands. "No, you daft witch," he hissed, drawing her vision back to him. "I'm telling you that I want to fight against the norm and see where this goes."

Her cheeks could have been mistaken for a painted tomato. "You do?" She whispered.

Sirius didn't pause to explain further. He pulled her close and with a gentle mastery, kissed her. Oh, what a kiss! Hermione whimpered and cautiously wound her arms around his shoulder as she returned it. This was what kissing Sirius sober was? She didn't even know how beautiful a kiss could truly be before that moment.

Her fingers caressed his coat as his coiled in her curly strands. It was this intoxicating feeling of euphoria as his grumbling echoed into her mouth. The world faded. The sounds of monkeys howling went mute. The calls from the peafowl were distant. It all disappeared beside Sirius, and he was the one to instigate such a moment… a second time that day.

"Oh, wait, go back in!" Ginny hissed loud enough to draw the couple from their kiss.

Hermione glanced over to see the whole of their party had exited the reptile house. Well, bugger.

Sirius was grinning smugly as he waved. "Are we ready for lunch? I'm suddenly ravenous."

"Mama!" Rigel called from the stunned werewolf's arms.

Hermione stood up as Remus paced over with a pinched expression. "Here you go, Hermione."

"Thank you, Remus," Hermione murmured as she pressed her warm cheek to her son.

"That wasn't what I call talking," Remus breathed to Sirius as Hermione walked away.

Sirius shrugged as he stood up. "Close enough," he teased before patting Remus's shoulder.

"Come on, marauders, let's get some lunch," Ginny called behind them as they set a course toward the restaurant.

Ginny was walking next to Hermione while Tonks lingered close. "You want to talk about it?" Ginny asked.

"Not in the least, Gin. I just need to get through lunch," Hermione mumbled and cleared her throat. "Love, what do you want for lunch, hm?" She asked Rigel.

"Hez!" Rigel announced.

"Mac n cheese it is," Hermione grumbled.

* * *

There is a standing tradition for the marauders when someone is caught doing something jeer-worthy. Sirius was well aware of the scolding his friend was going to give him when they had a moment alone. He shouldn't have done that and been caught. It was that simple. Hermione was private by nature, and now Remus was going to handle the ear-bashing.

However, their lunch at one of Sirius's favorite muggle haunts in the city was a good distraction. It was a small restaurant with large booths. They served stellar chips, had a decent beer, and the ambiance was perfect after their morning. Sirius was sipping a pint as Tonks was engaged in a remarkable discussion about the fundamentals of being clumsy.

"It's as if my mind moves too fast," she laughed.

"Always was a bit much for your father," Andromeda responded.

Hermione fed another bit to Rigel as she smirked. "Let's hope he doesn't take after his cousin, right, lovely?"

"Tay, mama!" Rigel giggled before eating from the offered spoon.

"So, what's going on with you two?" Nymphadora asked.

The table grew silent.

Hermione glanced over with a tilt to her head. "What do you mean?"

"Are you trading weekends, or are you just winging days off? We were lucky that Sirius was there to help us have some adult time. Did you want Remus and I to watch him this weekend so you could have some time away from being parents?" Nymphadora said with a curled expression.

"Dear, let's not sour the milk over details today," Andromeda sighed.

"Harry and I would love to spend the day with him. We don't mind if you both needed to have some time next weekend," Ginny offered.

"How about we let you know later in the week?" Sirius asked after swigging his glass.

Angelina tapped the table and winced at Hermione's mortification. "George and I are talking about having another," she announced.

"Oh, dear, that's lovely!" Andromeda exclaimed.

Teddy glanced at his dad with a frown. "What's Aunt Angelina mean?"

Nymphadora leaned toward him and nearly knocked her glass off the table. "Another baby, Teddy."

"Oh! Freddy, you're gonna be a brother?" Teddy asked as he tugged on the redhead child.

"Huh?"

Sirius scratched at his chin while smirking. "What was the reason the twins made that pact?"

Angelina groaned and waved her hand. "Something about a lasting tradition. Some ballocks if you ask me. Fred and Katie might not have kids at this rate."

"Moony, we should do that," Sirius teased and recoiled at his ridiculousness.

Remus pressed two fingers to his forehead and huffed as Ginny squeaked. "Are you both going to have another baby?"

"No, wait," Tonks tried.

"Another Lupin would be lovely," Angelina agreed with a nod.

"I'm positive that McGonagall would retire before that group gets to Hogwarts," Ginny teased.

Hermione finished feeding Rigel and stood up, taking him from the highchair.

"Hermione, darling, where are you going?" Andromeda questioned.

"I'm just going to clean him up."

She strode off, and Sirius scowled after her. "Why is she so uptight?"

Angelina and Ginny glanced at each other with distaste. "Talking about having children is a bit rough on her, Sirius," Ginny grumbled.

"Wait, why is that, Ginny?" Nymphadora asked with a pinched expression.

"Because Hermione can't have any. Bellatrix saw to that," Angelina sighed as she waved to Ginny. "You go check on her and see if she needs help, Gin?"

It was the visualization of dominos falling in an elaborate order over the years. Sirius watched Ginny wander off toward the loo, and his heart wrenched. He never thought Hermione would hide such a deep wound from them, but when he met his friend's glance, he realized just how much Rigel meant to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione was sitting in her room and digging through the rest of the boxes she brought over. Her flat was going up for sale, and she was numb. It was just a small shoe, but memories flooded her mind. It was some cosmic trick of fate that she ended up with Rigel, but she wasn't unhappy for it. Rigel was her greatest gift to herself.

There was a knock at the door, and Sirius poked his head inside. "Are you busy? I put Ry down for a nap."

Hermione waved him inside and shifted the small shoe to the mattress. "What can I help you with, Sirius?"

He shut the door behind him before moving to sit on the bed. "I just wanted to talk."

"If it's about the kiss," she stopped when he shook his head.

Sirius took her hand and ran a thumb inside her palm. "No, this is about the baby. How insensitive I was to assume you would ever leave him. Hermione, had I known, I would have never asked."

"They told you," Hermione sighed while shaking her head. "It doesn't matter. We're here now, that's all that does."

"It matters to me. I would have never, not in a millennium, asked you to leave him if I knew. Your happiness means more to me than an argument. I would have come over every day," Sirius was halted with her fingers to his mouth.

Her amber eyes glittered in the low light as she stared up at him. "Sirius, this is where we're supposed to be. I know that now. I left my pain behind when I moved here," she said.

Sirius moved to the floor and kneeled before Hermione while pressing her hand to his forehead. "Please, would you forgive my actions?"

As moving as he was trying to be, Hermione laughed while shaking her head. "Yes, but get up. You're being a fool."

"Am I?" He asked while grinning with broad humor.

"Sirius, get up here and talk to me like an adult," Hermione huffed, but her lips wouldn't obey as she continued to smile.

The animagus hoisted himself onto the mattress and exhaled. "Fine. What adult things must take place?"

"For one, you're not allowed to kiss me," she paused as his eyes narrowed. "And not explain to me what this is."

Sirius groaned as his fingers scrubbed his face. "That, well, I've not done that whole bit before, so you need to tell me."

"Done what? I know you've kissed and shagged witches before," Hermione grumbled with a hint of spite.

"The flowers and chocolates bit," Sirius confessed.

Hermione snorted and reached for a vase on her nightstand. "I believe you have," she remarked, offering the dried rose.

"You kept it?" Sirius questioned.

"Of course, I kept it. Sirius, I haven't received a flower from someone I liked in some time."

Sirius stretched out his legs and bowed his head toward the floor. "I don't know this part, Hermione. There are things I haven't done in ages."

"So, let's start easier. Take me out this weekend," Hermione suggested.

"On a date?" Sirius asked as his eyes met hers.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, on a date. A real one with awkward conversation, odd anecdotes about our lives, and with the purpose of seeing if there's something more here."

"Okay," Sirius smiled.

Hermione set the vase back down and took the shoe off the bed. "Sirius."

"Yes?"

"It doesn't bother you that I can't have more children, does it?"

Sirius scowled as he examined her posture. It may not bother him, but it bothered her. "No, but I have to ask."

"Fire away," Hermione grumbled.

"For your benefit, how certain are you?"

Hermione nodded and cleared her throat. "Pretty certain. There are ways my muggle doctor suggested a few years ago. However, the type of surgeries and medicine could be dangerous."

"No potion to cure it? It was the poison I had to heal from your wound, wasn't it," He murmured.

Her hand trailed the scar. "Hippocrates said I was lucky it wasn't worse. He offered to help, but I knew I couldn't put myself through that type of disappointment. That's why Ron and I didn't work. I told him I just couldn't have any and left it at that."

Sirius took her hand and gripped it. "Well, I don't need anything from you, Hermione. I just want your time if you're willing to give it."

"We are raising Rigel together," Hermione added.

"And? I wasn't talking about your time with your son," Sirius teased.

"Then, Saturday?" She asked.

"Saturday at six? That's a decent time, yes?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione set down the shoe and smirked at him. "Oh, the scandal," she joked.

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter with a nod. "Let's try to go somewhere that Rita Skeeter won't stalk you. I would hate for Molly to kill me before the end of the weekend."

"Shit, we have dinner Sunday, and Ron will be there," Hermione groaned as she struck her forehead.

"I promise to keep a low profile," Sirius said with a sly grin.

"This is the first conversation we've had where I'm not mentally strangling you," Hermione noted. "Let's not press our luck."

There was a timid heaviness to the air. Something that would have made sense for Sirius to do in previous circumstances just didn't with her. This was not business of the bedroom, but of the heart and the animagus suddenly felt odd being on her bed.

She tucked her knees to her and pouted. "This is a bit weird. Shall we resume this conversation later?"

"In another room?" Sirius asked, and she nodded. "Good, I thought it was just me. I felt like I was back in my fourth year sneaking into the empty classroom on the third floor."

"Well, the last time you were in here, you told me about Lenore," Hermione huffed.

"What did I say that made you so upset?" Sirius questioned with a pout.

Hermione groaned and shook her head. "It's so ridiculous. I'd rather not embarrass myself further."

"What was it? I'm sure I have said far worse in the past, but I need to know."

"You told me that what she told you saved you and your devotion to her could never repay her kindness. I felt the same way about you when you saved me from the manor. How you felt about her was how I feel about you. That's why I knew I could never be her. You're my hero, Sirius. You saved my life."

"You saved me so I could save you," Sirius sighed while shaking his head. "It's quite poetic, as Moony would say."

"I know I'll never be her, Sirius," Hermione sighed.

"No, you're better, Hermione. You're willing to give me a chance that I don't deserve."

Sirius wanted to kiss her. He was fighting the urge, honestly. Hermione crawled over to him and scowled.

"Don't you get it, dunderhead. You do," she sighed.

Hermione bent to him and waited. Faint echoes of the mistletoe moment came to him, and he noted yet again how stupid he was about this witch. She sincerely waited for him. This whole year. Maybe not a conscious decision, but there they were. Sirius leaned to her and completed the coupling.

Kiss number three was leaden and soft. He liked this kind, despite his usual propaganda about relationships being the fall of all things good. These moments of brief glances at love and affection were as far as he'd dipped into the pond previously. Had it taken him forty-four years to realize he might grow fond of more?

They parted, and she straightened her pose. "You're quite a kisser, Sirius," she murmured.

Sirius grinned at her darkened cheeks and winked. "Well, likewise, love."

Hermione huffed and stood from her bed. "Come along. I have an idea of something to do while the Lupins are out."

"Not continue with this?" He asked despite his mild relief.

She offered her hand and swayed her head. "I have a feeling both of us aren't ready for that, Sirius. Shagging is a bit different when you actually want to see the person again."

Sirius wanted to fight against the warmth in his cheeks, but his blush couldn't be helped. "It is difficult that we live in the same house," he mused.

Hermione smirked as he took her hand and rose from the mattress. "Let's tackle one thing at a time. I want to show you something."

"Okay," Sirius said.

* * *

Remus sniffed the air as they entered 12 Grimmauld Place. It smelt of baked goods, and the distinct sound of laughter echoed in the hallway. Nymphadora scowled at him before wandering toward the dining room. Teddy and Remus followed, and the scene was comical, to say the least.

Sirius and Hermione were covered in chocolate as Rigel was sitting in his chair. A couple of plates with cake were still on the table, but their hands and faces were smothered by smeared dessert. They were laughing as Rigel dug into his piece on the tray, and they must have had their own battle with cake.

"Aunt Hermione, Uncle Sirius, there's cake everywhere!" Teddy exclaimed.

Hermione gasped and waved to them. "Oh, you're uncle, and I were having a fight to see who could get the most cake on their face," she laughed.

"Apparently, you both won," Nymphadora snickered.

"I'm going to get this handsome boy in a bath before bedtime," Hermione sighed as she stood up. "Come along, my darling," she said while lifting Rigel up.

Sirius reached back as she walked behind him. "I'll be up to help you after I clean."

Hermione beamed as she touched his shoulder before leaving the room.

"Teddy, why don't you go on up and get ready for bed. Pick out a book," Remus said.

Teddy scrunched his nose. "I want cake."

"We have some for you for tomorrow, kid," Sirius assured the child.

"Go ahead, lovely. I'll be up to read to you in a moment," Nymphadora declared.

Teddy skipped off toward the staircase and left the adults alone.

"Seems you both got on fine," Nymphadora teased.

Sirius nodded as he pulled out his wand. "Yes, we had a good evening. I made dinner, and she made dessert," he said before flicking away the mess they made.

"Did you have a real conversation?" Remus huffed as he crossed his arms.

The animagus stood up and sneered. "I have a date on Saturday, Moony. Don't be so pessimistic about my communication skills."

Nymphadora gasped as she skipped over to him. "Really? Even after the difficulties today?"

"We spent the last four hours alone with our son. All we had was time to talk and take care of him."

"And how are you adjusting?" Remus asked.

Sirius pinched his expression and exhaled. "It's going to be hard. I know that. However, she deserves the effort. I have to try," he grumbled.

Nymphadora patted Sirius's shoulder and nodded. "It's alright to be scared. I told her the same thing when she drunkenly told me how she felt about you."

"When was that?" Sirius asked with a scowl.

"When you went over to Harry's. She told me how she felt after we nearly finished the wine."

"The night you came home and confessed about Lenore," Remus clarified.

Sirius groaned and smacked his forehead. "Merlin, I really bit ballocks for that, didn't I?"

"If she just wanted to shag you, she would have. Why don't you take things step by step, Pads?" Remus asked.

"Because what's the next step? What if I bugger it up? It's not like she's some witch. She's the mother of my bloody child," Sirius bemoaned.

Nymphadora smiled and shrugged. "The next step is really what you two decide to make it. You already did the hard part. You have a son together. Just let it happen and stop trying to figure out what she wants you to do. Hermione isn't like the average witch, Sirius."

"I know, that's what's scary, cousin. I could really bugger this one up," Sirius huffed. "I'm the reason she can't have children."

"What?" Remus questioned with a frown.

Sirius exhaled and waved a hand. "If Lenore didn't come back to save me, she wouldn't have been poisoned. That's why she was able to have a baby."

"Or," Tonks rose a finger. "She didn't know she could either, and the surprise of being pregnant caused her to leave Rigel with herself. You can't blame yourself for it, Sirius. You just need to be yourself for her."

Sirius bobbed his head and huffed. "I'm going to help her put him to bed."

"Come back down for a drink when you're done. You seem a bit rattled, Pads," Remus sighed.

"I will," Sirius grumbled and left the dining room.

Nymphadora rocked on her heels and turned to Remus. "You think he's gonna be alright?"

"I'll talk to him. He's just out of his comfort. Sirius hasn't wanted to be committed to anything since school."

"Well, I hope you're right, husband," she mumbled.

Nymphadora was moving to leave, and Remus cleared his throat. "Do you want to talk about what your mother said?" He asked.

"No, not tonight. Take care of Sirius," she huffed before leaving the room.

Remus grunted as he collapsed in a chair and reached for a half smooshed piece of care. He snagged a fork and dug in, waiting for his friend to join him for their heart-to-heart.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione yawned and stretched her fingers out toward the mattress. Fur was within reach followed by a loud pur. "Good morning, love. Did Sirius come and get the baby?" Hermione questioned.

Crookshanks meowed and the witch opened her eyes. "I'm still tired," she yawned.

The alarm went off, and Hermione groaned before reaching over and turning it off. "I wonder what he's doing up so early," Hermione mused.

The cat batted her hand and launched himself off the bed. Hermione grunted as she reached for her robe and crawled from the sheets- it was clear the animal wanted her to follow him. Murmuring was heard from Rigel's room, and Hermione poked her head around the corner.

Sirius had Rigel on the floor with some models. He was pointing at each one and saying technical things Hermione never bothered to learn.

"This one, your daddy, is going to buy one day. I've been holding off because I want to find a nice one to fix up," Sirius murmured.

"Dis," Rigel said and grabbed one of the motorbikes.

"Oh, we're going to drive your mother batty. She never liked them. That's why I didn't buy one last year for my birthday," Sirius sighed.

Hermione leaned against the door frame and smiled. It was different to see him so vulnerable. Crookshanks walked inside the room and meowed. Sirius's attention drew toward the door, and he smiled.

"Good morning," he said.

"I have to go to work soon," Hermione sighed.

"Mama, mama!" Rigel cried as he crawled over.

Hermione laughed as she picked him up off the ground. "Oh, lovely. Good morning my handsome boy."

Sirius climbed off the ground and lingered near her form. "Are you positive you don't want to come with us today? It would be nice to have you there for the financial bit," he murmured.

Hermione tucked her face against Rigel's hair. "I might be able to go in later," she responded.

"I'd like to put you on the paperwork," Sirius said.

She blinked, and her lips fell apart. "What? Why?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and breathed. "Because you're his mother, and if something happens to me, I'd like to make positive that you're secure too."

"But, Sirius," Hermione started, but he shook his head.

"No, your father is right. You need to be taken care of. If nothing ever happens between us, you will still have something to fall back on."

Hermione scowled as she twitched her nose. "Well, I suppose."

She had turned, but Sirius reached out and touched her arm. "I said if, not that it won't, Hermione. My promise to take care of you will always override my desire to be the reason you're happy."

Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted to do as he stared at her. Her cheeks were blooming with color as he took a step toward her. "You want more?" Her voice was breathy as she craned her head up to him.

Sirius licked his lips and swallowed, making his Adam's apple jump. "Hermione, of course, I do. I don't want to push my will on you."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she smirked. "Because you never have before."

He groaned. "Well, no, I always push for your own good. I meant for my benefit."

"And this is for my benefit, then?" She retorted with an arched eyebrow.

Sirius's lips twitched, and there was a tug at his pride. That tension he enjoyed so much about their friendship had returned. "You're lucky, love."

"Oh?" Hermione asked with a stifled smile.

Sirius backed her toward the wall near the door, the boy wiggling in her arms. Hermione's eyes grew as her cheeks revealed her feelings. The animagus touched her hip as his face neared hers. "You're completely barmy if you don't think I want more."

"Sirius, Rigel," Hermione huffed.

The animagus leaned toward her face with a smirk and rose an eyebrow. "And? We aren't doing anything."

Hermione relaxed her shoulders, and he took the signal as a go-ahead. Sirius wasn't sure what had gotten into him this morning. Ever since he spoke with Remus last night, his trepidation seems to lessen. She wanted this, that really was all that mattered, right?

He met her lips, and she shivered. Sirius quite liked that about the little witch. Hermione was so fierce and strong-willed, that when she just let her feelings go, she was poetry in motion. Sirius slipped his tongue along her lips, and she whimpered. A small hand patted his cheek and made him jerk away.

"Rigel," Sirius snorted with a smile.

The boy clapped and laughed.

Hermione giggled with a nod. "He's likely hungry, how about we go feed him?"

"How about you sit with him while I make breakfast? I don't think I've made you anything to eat recently."

"Okay," she agreed and nuzzled her son. "Come along, Rigel. Let's go have some tea."

Sirius pressed his hand against the wall and breathed. He was supposed to be pacing himself. Things could grow muddled if he didn't take the steps needed… but damn, she was delectable when life wasn't impeding.

* * *

Hermione and Sirius got out the door late, but she didn't mind. The paperwork was lengthy and required Hermione to sign many times not only for herself but as the guardian of her son. It was a difficult thing to imagine Sirius ever becoming incapacitated or worse. It made her cringe at the concept.

By the end of it, lunch had arrived. She stopped by just to check in with Kingsley, and they decided for lunch. So, the Leaky Cauldron was their destination before she would head into work. Hermione was holding onto Rigel as Sirius had his hand over the center of her back.

Sirius was dressed in a handsome coat and had tamed his hair. Hermione had to admit, he was smiling more and she quite like that. It brought a youthful air to his appearance. She felt quite underdressed in comparison in her work attire, and hair pulled back in a plait.

They had sat down without interruption, that was when things grew awkward. "Hermione! Oh, I haven't seen you in months," a feminine voice announced.

Hermione turned to see Hannah Abbott walking over while wiping her hands on her apron. "Hello, Anna, how are you and Neville doing?"

Anna grinned and nodded. "Well, thank you for asking. I see you're out to lunch with a baby?"

"He's my son," Hermione responded with a smile. "His name is Rigel."

She ducked down and cooed. "Oh, he's so sweet! My, I had no idea you were with anyone."

Sirius shifted in his seat, and Anna finally glanced over at him. "Oh, Sirius Black. How are you doing? Are you watching Rigel for her?"

"No, he's my son," Sirius murmured.

Hannah stood up and stiffened her form. That was the reaction he was expecting as Anna frowned. "Your son? You both had a child? How did that happen?"

"The usual," Hermione responded, not giving Hannah a chance to continue her questioning.

"Oh," she responded. "Oh, did you both want me to get you some lunch? I don't want to take time away from your family time. I'm sure Hermione is quite busy."

"Thank you, Anna," Hermione voiced with a polite smile.

Sirius ordered for them and twitched his lips as the witch skipped off. "That was," he stopped.

Hermione reached over and touched his hand. "Don't worry about it, Sirius. How are we going to do this if you're discouraged by surprise?"

Sirius swallowed and nodded. "I know, I just."

"I know," she sighed and gripped his hand. "But judgment is going to happen regardless. I'm here."

He smiled and squeezed her hand just as Anna came back with their drinks.

"I brought Rigel a little sipper cup, Hermione," Anna said with a smile as she set them down.

Hermione didn't pull her hand away as she motioned agreement. "Thank you."

The witch gave them another puzzled look before leaving.

"She's trying to figure out how it happened," Hermione whispered with a smirk. "'How did Sirius Black have a child with such a swotty witch?'" Hermione mocked with a swivel of her eyes.

"No, more like," Sirius started as he handed the small sipper cup to his son in the highchair. "'How does such an old cad trap such a successful witch,'" He hissed with a higher tone.

Hermione released his hand and reached for her tea. "Well, you are a cad."

Sirius grinned. "And you're swotty."

"We're in trouble, our son is going to be naughty and witty," Hermione mused.

The animagus nodded and breathed. "Yes, a bit."

Hermione sat back in her chair and tilted her head. "This feels quite normal, doesn't it? Although, Remus and Tonks are usually here when you meet us for lunch."

"How often was it? At least twice a month, why did we stop?" Sirius asked.

Hermione thinned her lips and glanced out the window. "Well, you told me I wasn't living my life. It struck a sore spot for me."

Sirius exhaled as he gripped his butterbeer. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean you were wasting time on family. I just wanted the best for you. I always want the best for you."

"I had a mad crush on you for years," she admitted. "Ginny used to tease me fiercely about it."

"Why?" Sirius snorted.

"Why what?"

"Why did you fancy me at all? I'm not very bright. I hold little weight in society as a reclusive exonerated order member. I drink all the time and until recently, was quite the devilish philanderer."

Hermione lifted her tea to her lips as she glanced at him. "Did you ever think that I saw what Remus did underneath all of that? I wasn't hard on you because you liked the abuse."

Sirius stifled a smile. "Maybe a little of the abuse. I enjoyed how riled it made you."

Rigel smacked his hands down on the tray, and Hermione handed him one of his toys.

"You're so good with him," Sirius said.

Hermione sat up and beamed. "Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius ran his fingers through his beard. "I had to tell myself regularly that you were young enough to be my daughter."

"How do you mean?" She questioned with a scowl.

"I was thinking about all the years that have passed. All the time we spent together and the trials we all went through. It was a habit of me to find you in a crowd, and because I couldn't do what I naturally felt, I acted outrageously for attention."

Her cheeks were pink as she picked up the toy Rigel threw on the ground. "You acted out to get my attention?"

"I did. Even though your scolding was harsh and at times, a reality check, it was nice to hear you cared for me. When you stopped, I missed your attention."

"I stopped because you avoided me after Christmas. You found better things to do when I would visit the Lupins, or you would scold me on my lifestyle. It grew severe."

"I did not berate you," Sirius huffed.

"You did, and it hurt like a blasted end skewer to my heart," Hermione groaned.

"I just didn't want you to end up alone," Sirius mumbled.

Hermione lessened her defensive posture and touched his shoulder. "I know, but you did it all wrong, Sirius. I didn't want anything else. I couldn't have the life I thought I wanted. In a way, Rigel showing up was a blessing. I would have never found the courage to tell you how much I wanted that with you."

Sirius leaned to her and kissed her cheek. "You're worthy of all the beauty this world has to offer," he whispered.

"Here you two go," Anna giggled as they pulled apart.

She set the plates down and was grinning at them both. "Thank you," Hermione sighed.

Sirius smirked and winked at the standing witch. "Just getting in a bit snogging before she has to go to work."

Anna covered her mouth as she held back laughter. "Oh, right, of course. If you need anything else, let me know."

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color as she smiled at Sirius. "We will."

The rest of the lunch was relaxing and even felt normal. However, the witch that was lingering behind as they left managed a few more notes to go with the picture she had taken. It was going to be a delightfully juicy piece, and she wasn't going to pass on the scoop.


	19. Chapter 19

**Born to be Illegitimate. The Witch with Many Beaus.**

**Article and photograph by Rita Skeeter**

**A lovely witch by all accounts, some might say. Muggleborn. Sharp. Career Driven. Hermione Granger. Well known for her side-long adventures with the heroic Boy-Who-Lived. Nearly married to the family who now is a piece of the new money in wizarding Britain. Possibly a trapper of old fortune as well?**

**This witch has been through the wringer of lovers. The cause of family fighting, has an immoral leaning, and fame-hunting. Famous wizards have always been her type, and the list is long. Viktor Krum is one of the many laid to rest at her feet when she was bored, how she crushed our dear Harry Potter's heart at only the age of fourteen.**

**No sooner did the war end that she fell into the arms of his best friend. The co-owner of the sensation Weasley's Wheezes. One would call our story at an end with a lovely bow in her favor. However, Ronald Weasley had smartened up after the lengthy public disputes on her lack of interest in his bloodline.**

**Miss Granger, the cunning but plain witch that she was, knew she had to think bigger. A massive plot was at work over the years. She was spending time with the exonerated Sirius Black and his trusted friend. Not only is Black charmingly witty, but he could also wink, and witches from across the globe would fall hats over heels for the matured wizard.**

**Who wouldn't be charmed by the handsome aged wizard? I suppose that is a decent enough question. Miss Granger had always sunk her claws deep into a grandiose opportunity and sucked the life from her victims. We would think that the playboy would know better.**

**It seems even he has fallen for the oldest trick in the book of wicked witches. It comes in the form of a small bundle of joy. Yes, the tale of all grand wizards comes with the fall from higher heights. Sirius Black had a small child with an ambitious witch. Lovely curls with traditional Black traits. Stunning grey eyes that cast a certainty to precisely who the father is.**

**Well, we can only surmount from such elusive details that it was a surprise for the heartthrob. Hopefully, he will remember the duty not only to his child but to his family as well. I'm sure the public will agree, drop her before you end up another tick on Hermione Granger's long list of wronged lovers. You have enough wealth to do the job yourself.**

* * *

Hermione placed the paper down without continuing on. She was ridiculous to think that the Rita Skeeter wouldn't track down the latest on her and twist it. The witch shot the pages a glare while she sat there with her tea.

"Now, don't sulk, love," Sirius sighed as he came into the kitchen.

"She always does this. I'll have seventeen howlers sitting on my desk before I get there," Hermione groaned.

Sirius bent toward her with the child in his arms. "Well, it could be worse," he suggested.

"How?" Hermione huffed.

Sirius tapped the photograph. "She could have caught us arguing."

Hermione glanced at the picture and released her frustrations. It was a beautiful look into their dynamic as Sirius leaned over and kissed her cheek. Rigel was playing with his toy and grinning. For all the slander she wrote in the article, the photo outweighed it. Until she realized…

"Shite," Hermione breathed as she stood up.

Like an announcement to her greatest fear, there was a pounding on the door.

Sirius met her gaze, and his eyes grew. "Molly," he whispered.

The fireplace in the sitting room went off, and the two of them lurked in to see Harry. "Has she gotten here yet?" He asked.

"She's at the door," Hermione responded with a scowl. "Harry, I didn't know she was following us."

"Well, can't be helped now," Harry mumbled and walked toward the front door.

Sirius handed Rigel to Hermione, and they proceeded to see Molly nearly pushing the Potter out of the way. "No, over my dead body!" She screeched in answer to Harry.

Sirius closed the distance, and her eyes set on him. "Molly, now," he started.

She pulled out her wand and puffed. "You promised me! You said you would never touch her again!"

Rigel started to fuss, and Hermione paced forward. "Molly, that's," a groan stopped her.

"No, this isn't going to happen! I will not see one of my daughters plastered all over the paper as your arm candy. I told you to find someone your age, Sirius!" Molly screamed as she stomped toward him.

"Enough," Hermione yelled.

Molly blinked and relaxed her aim. "Dear."

Hermione bounced the crying boy and breathed. "He isn't preying on me," she said. "He's doing right by me, Molly. We're raising a son together, and it's apparent there's more than fuzzy feelings of family between us."

"I'm only looking out for your interests, dear," Molly tutted.

Harry touched Molly's arm and pursed his lips. "Mum, she has every right to see if he's more than just a good father to her son. He's been doing the job extraordinarily well as you've said."

Molly waved a hand at the silent animagus. "He's twenty years older than her!"

"And it's evident that I'm not taking this lightly," Sirius growled with a pinched expression. "Do you think I enjoy being reminded of that? That adjectives like 'matured' or 'aged' are references for me in the papers? She's an absolutely gorgeous and youthful witch, and I'm seen as aged."

Hermione settled Rigel and touched Sirius's arm. "That doesn't matter to me. It shouldn't matter to you either."

"But it does matter to me!" Sirius groaned and touched her cheek. "I've told you. You could do so much better than me, but you remain the fixation of my heart."

Hermione attempted a smile as she tilted her head. "Well, I was called ambitious, cunning, and plain."

"You are not plain," He retorted while rolling his eyes. "Skeeter is just upset; I turned down her advances on several occasions a few years ago."

"By the sound of it, she still has a flame for you, Sirius," Harry mused.

Molly waved a hand and breathed. "Alright, alright, but if you two are doing this, you are going to do this right."

Hermione arched an eyebrow and rocked her toddler. "How so?"

"She's being painted as a dishonest woman, Sirius. You should mend that accusation," Molly huffed.

"Blimey, mum, you go from telling them never to pressing for marriage? The baby wasn't born from a drunken shag," Harry huffed.

The fireplace went off again, and Sirius groaned. "Who's that now?"

Ginny appeared with a glower that echoed her mother. "Mum! Why do you always do this? Leave them alone, will you? They are figuring it out themselves," she screeched.

"What is the meaning of all the ruckus?" Remus's voice came from behind them. "Oh, Molly, I didn't know you were coming to visit."

Molly passed the group and pointed a finger under the werewolf's nose. "You were supposed to watch them! He's parading her around with a child, and she's unmarried. What precedent does that set for her career?"

"Merlin, could this get any more embarrassing," Hermione groaned as she pressed a hand to her face.

"Molly," Sirius barked. "Could you kindly sit down for tea if you plan on interrogating my entire family!"

Molly paused and pouted as she turned back to the animagus. "Sirius," she started.

"No," he said with a narrowed expression. "Until now, I have let you tell me where the boundaries are. I have respected and done my best to honor them. Now, I'm telling you, if you want to be a part of this, you will listen to what I have to say," Sirius finished with a nod.

"Sirius, I just want the best for her," Molly sighed.

"As do I. She was perfectly happy until you stormed in here. Now, I'm giving you the privilege of sitting in my home and becoming privy of our lives together."

Hermione rocked her head as she touched his arm. "I'm going to go get ready for work. I have that meeting today," she said while turning to Sirius.

He took Rigel with one of his arms and touched her cheek. "I'll fix this, alright? Come say goodbye before you leave?"

She nodded and smiled in the slightest. "I will."

Sirius kissed her cheek, and Hermione passed Remus to head up the stairwell. Harry grunted as he moved next to Sirius. "Well, why don't we all sit down for tea?" He suggested.

"I'm starving and upset," Ginny huffed.

Molly twitched her nose and nodded. "I'll make breakfast while you explain what exactly is going on."

Sirius pressed his face to his son's hair. "Why does there have to be a story? Why can't you accept that this is happening?"

"Because, Sirius," Molly said as she straightened her dress. "That girl helped save the world. She deserves to be treated well."

Sirius huffed and nodded. "That we can agree on. Let's have breakfast."

The redheaded witches shuffled into the dining room first, leaving the wizards in the hall. "Well, that's one way to tell the family, mate," Remus grumbled as he rubbed his face.

"You forget about gossip reporters when you're enjoying the company of someone," Sirius grumbled with a flick of his hand.

"Your date is Saturday?" Harry asked.

Sirius rocked his head. "Yes, if she'll still have me."

Harry patted the animagus's shoulder. "More so now than before, I'm sure. You stood up for your budding relationship."

Sirius groaned as he walked up to the sleepy werewolf. "Does this family business ever get easier?" He voiced with a grimace.

Remus chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not, Pads. Let's go quell her temper so you can ease Hermione's mind."

"Come along, Ry. Let's see if we can get your would-be grandmother to relax," Sirius grumbled, and they headed toward the dining room.

* * *

True to any Rita Skeeter article, Hermione expected howlers. There were several on her desk when she went into work. However, the difference in this article, in particular, was the whispering through the ministry as she made her rounds to different departments. No one gossips more than ministry witches, and Hermione came to learn that quickly that day. Luckily, the scorn of wounded witches' pride wasn't on her fix list.

However, a new appearance arrived with this article. Letters from several magazines looking for interviews. Not because she had a baby with Sirius, but that she was a powerful, working mother in the ministry. Passing bills regularly, working long hours, and still being able to retain a healthy relationship with her son. All the while, not being married and letting a wizard do the breadwinning. It was overwhelming and lovely.

Had she become a celebrity overnight?

Hermione was musing over the most recent letter as she strolled toward the minister's office. The witch was shuffling through her latest work when she was knocked into and nearly fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the voice clamored of the assailant.

Hermione righted herself and nabbed up her parchment. "No harm, I assure you," she sighed and glanced at the witch in purple.

"Hermione Granger! I was just asking the minister where your office was," the witch declared.

"Oh, I don't believe we've had the pleasure," Hermione grumbled as she held out a hand.

"Glenda Chittock," the witch announced while shaking her hand. "I was hoping you had time for us to speak."

"It's lovely to meet you. I enjoy your radio show from time and again," Hermione declared.

"I would love to do a segment on you, Hermione. Let the public know what a witch of your caliber is doing for the world. That article in the paper was just a menace of gossip and misinformation. I'm sure of it. Kingsley told me you work harder than anyone he knows. A working mother of the ministry is a lovely point of interest."

Hermione laughed and tilted her head. "Yes, Rita has never really had a fondness for me. I'm not sure with how busy work has been that it would be feasible at the moment."

"It's lovely that you and Mr. Black have fought against prejudice to come together. Your son's name is?"

"Rigel," Hermione added.

"Ah, yes, Rigel. That's lovely. If you do change your mind, please feel free to reach out. It would be good exposure for you to tell the public about what you do for them," Glenda said with a nod.

Hermione bid the witch a farewell before reaching Kingsley's office. She shuffled inside, and he waved at her with a smile.

"I was wondering if you were going to be seen before our meeting today, Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I have been quite busy," Hermione grumbled as she sat down in the chair across from him.

Kingsley nodded and relaxed. "Well, Glenda just popped in to ask me if she could have you on. I agreed under the condition that you wanted to."

"Now, why would I want to do that?" Hermione huffed as she set down the pages on the desk.

"Because it's good for your public image. You've known I've done several appearances on her show just for such. Despite the less than colorful imagery that Miss Skeeter painted of you, it did bring you forth. It would be a great time to remind the world how hard you work and what you're working toward."

Hermione arched her eyebrow with pursed lips. "And what would that be, Minister?"

"Hopefully, if you're willing in several years, my job," he mused with a smile.

"She called me fortune-digging fame hunter," Hermione groaned.

Kingsley shrugged. "You're not, so why does it matter?"

"But you're not planning to retire for some time," Hermione added.

"Plenty of time to keep a good public image," Kingsley responded with a smile.

Hermione breathed and shifted on her seat. "Let me think about this after the weekend? My life isn't just about me any longer. I have to make sure Sirius and Rigel will be fine with the added public pressure."

"Well, while you think about that, why don't we prepare for our meeting with the Romanian Ambassador? I'd like to make sure we're prepared on the new terms."

Hermione pressed the pages toward him. "At the ready, Sir."

Kingsley grinned as he retrieved the documents. "This country wouldn't run right without you, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione said with a smile.

Work seemed a bit easier after that. Maybe he was right, but how was Sirius going to handle it?


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione walked into 12 Grimmauld Place and groaned after her long day. Tonks soon followed and relaxed an arm around her shoulders. "We're the hard-working witches of modern wizarding families," Nymphadora mused with a sigh.

"Long day too?" Hermione asked.

Tonks nodded as they walked toward the dining room. The witches stopped with scowls, mirroring each other. Remus and Sirius were sitting at the table, and the children were eating. Remus was dressed in a lovely olive jumper and Sirius in a t-shirt.

Remus stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "So, Sirius said he'd watch Teddy," he started.

"For what?" Nymphadora huffed as her hair turned green.

Hermione pulled away from her and tilted her head.

"So I could take my wife out to dinner," Remus mumbled as his cheeks darkened.

Tonks glared and swiped her hand through the air. "I already told you. I don't need this, Remus. I just want us to get back to where we were."

Hermione touched Nymphadora's arm. "Why don't you just go with him? Even if it's a night out, at least you can be married and enjoy your time together," Hermione coaxed.

The older witch's expression lessened. "Well, are you sure?"

"Sirius and I can take care of the children. Go spend time with Remus. Merlin, get a hotel in the city if you want, I'll pay for it," Hermione said with a smile.

"Hermione," Remus started, but Sirius waved him off.

"No, that's a great idea. You two go ahead and spend a couple of days just being together. You're off tomorrow Dora, just go be you two for a little while," Sirius responded with a nod.

Hermione beamed as Tonks grinned. "Call it a late anniversary present. My treat," Hermione said.

Nymphadora launched herself at the younger witch and hugged her. "Thank you, Hermione! You're stupendous."

"Does that mean you and mum are going on a holiday, dad?" Teddy asked.

Remus smiled and ruffled his teal hair. "Just a couple of days. We'll be back tomorrow evening, alright?"

"We're going to have a wonderful time, kid. Don't you worry about your parents," Sirius said.

Hermione pulled away from the embrace and wandered over to her son. "We're going to be fine," she voiced and nosed his cheek. "My handsome boy, you're so patient. Mummy missed you."

"I'm going to go get ready!" Tonks exclaimed with a wild grin and skipped out of the room.

Remus wandered over to the small witch and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Hermione."

She smiled up at him with a nod. "Of course, Remus. I know you both have been struggling to find the time and space to work it out. I love you both. I don't mind in the least."

"You didn't have to do that," he responded with an exhale.

"I did, and I would again tenfold if it means your happiness. We're family."

He patted her shoulder and nodded as his lips curled. "You're irrefutably the best witch I know outside of my wife."

Hermione turned to him and took his hand. "It just takes honesty and courage, Remus. I know you both have had it rough, but never doubt that you are worthy of love. You have plenty of courage, and you live honestly."

"Well, I have to get packed," Remus said with a nod. "Teddy, come help me so we can talk about the rules while we're gone?"

Teddy pushed his empty plate away as Remus walked toward the doorway. "Dad, does that mean I can stay up late?"

Remus groaned. "No, Teddy, you're going to listen to your uncle and aunt," the werewolf trailed off as they walked up the staircase.

Hermione arched her eyebrow at the toddler in her arms. "Well, it seems your uncle is most stubborn."

"Thank you," Sirius's voice was breathy in the air.

Hermione pivoted to see him standing with his eyes large and glassy. "Of course," she murmured.

Sirius paced over to her and touched her cheek. "No, honestly. Thank you. He's the most important person in my life outside of you both. He's my greatest friend. What you did," he paused and cleared his throat. "What you did for them means the world to me."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "We're family, Sirius. That's what family does. I know Tonks pays a pretty fortune for his potions. The least I could do is give them a chance to find their happiness again."

Sirius cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. It was tender and full of the heated affection of sincerity. If Hermione wasn't holding the yammering toddler, chances are, her knees would have given out with how powerful it was. Sirius Black sure knew how to kiss like tomorrow would never come.

"Da!" Rigel snapped, and a small hand swiped at their faces.

Hermione jerked away and laughed. "Oh, are you jealous?" she asked the toddler.

Rigel skewed his face up and pouted. "Mama," he cried.

Sirius huffed as he stepped away. "That's ballocks. I'm home all day with him, and he's the happiest child. You walk in, and it's all about you."

Hermione stifled a laugh as she rocked the sniffling baby against her chest. "To be fair, he didn't have lunch with me."

"But still, completely unfair," Sirius groaned.

Hermione reached out as she bounced the fussy child. She touched Sirius's shoulder. "Don't worry. He doesn't love me more. He misses me while I'm gone," Hermione murmured and shifted. "Lovely, why don't we have bath time and go read a book with Teddy? You think you wanna do that?"

Rigel sat up and wiped his face. "Bat time?"

She nodded. "Bath time."

"Tay," Rigel grumbled.

Hermione walked toward the doorway and glanced back at Sirius. "You coming, daddy?"

Sirius arched his eyebrow and smirked. "Of course."

"Da!" Rigel giggled and clapped. "Bat time!"

* * *

Hermione had just tucked in the Lupin child and walked out of the room to see Sirius. She breathed with a smile. "He's asleep. We had to read," she whispered.

"Are you hungry? I made you some dinner," Sirius murmured.

The witch nodded. "Absolutely famished."

Sirius offered his hand, and they left the floor, lolling down the stairs. He paused them before reaching Hermione's floor and pressed her to the wall with gentle possession. Her eyes grew as his fingers trailed the witch's form, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Sirius," she whispered.

He shook his head. "Sh, don't say a word," Sirius breathed.

The animagus bent as he tasted the flesh on her neck. Hermione whimpered and sighed as his fingers skirted under her shirt, touching her back. Had she thought a single wizard could light her flame so quickly? When his teeth touched her skin, she released a moan and arched under the contact.

He growled and suckled at the skin while one of his hands squeezed into her pants and squeezed her behind. When his mouth released her with a pop, she felt her legs grow jelly-like. This was so randy and hot… Hermione launched her body into his arms as she hunted for his lips.

Sirius returned her kiss kindly as he pressed her back against the wall. His hands cupped her behind as her legs coiled around his torso. Were they really going to do this in the stairwell? Hermione asked herself that as his attack continued. Sirius had maneuvered enough to tear open her shirt and nibble at her presented chest. His groaning of satisfaction was enough to slay any woman.

A loud rumbling started in her depths and announced itself.

Sirius pulled away and snorted. "Love, you're starving."

Hermione whimpered as she cast her head to the wall. "I haven't eaten since breakfast, but it can wait," she hissed.

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter and shook his head. "No, Hermione, it shouldn't. Passing out from fatigue is not my ideal dream."

Hermione pouted as the animagus pulled away from the wall and helped her down. "Sirius," she huffed.

Sirius chuckled and touched her cheek. "Let's get you fed first, love."

The witch groaned and tossed her head back. "You're killing me, Sirius."

"Not yet," he teased and wrapped his arm around her back. "Let's fortify that sin you call a body."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked. "Alright, let's eat."

* * *

Harry was spending time with Sirius at Grimmauld Place with the children while Ginny was with her mother. The Potter was playing muggle chess with the animagus while the boys were stacking blocks together. Well, Teddy was building with them while Rigel gleefully would screech and knock them over with a clap.

The Lupin boy seemed content doing so with the child and would see how high he could build it before the toddler would be amused enough to hit it.

"So, how are things?" Harry asked.

Sirius arched an eyebrow as he stared at the board. "Well, they're good. As good as I could hope."

They made a few moves before Harry glanced up. "Sirius, you can tell me. What's bothering you?"

"Always good at nailing me to the floor. Just like your dad," Sirius huffed.

Harry grimaced as he breathed. "You're still avoiding the question."

"Harry, I don't know how to do this," he mumbled and moved his knight.

"Do what? Be a father?"

Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes. "That seems to be the easier part believe it or not."

"I believe it. You're a good Godfather. I knew you'd be a better dad," said Harry as he moved his rook.

Sirius scratched his chin and twitched his nose. "I don't know if I want to talk to you about this."

Harry arched his eyebrow. "That bad?" he asked.

"No, it just has to do with your best friend," Sirius huffed.

Harry straightened his form and scowled. "Is she having second thoughts?"

The animagus relaxed in his chair and shook his head. "No, she's lovely. Too lovely," Sirius grumbled.

"Oh?" Harry questioned, and then his lips fell apart as his mouth opened. "Oh!"

"Exactly, and I'm trying to be respectful," Sirius said while avoiding his eyes.

Harry shifted in his seat and nodded. "Okay, er, let me see if I can understand this. You're having trouble, er, waiting? Has she asked for you to pace it?"

Sirius scrubbed his face with a loud groan. "No, she didn't ask. I'm doing this for her benefit."

Harry's cheeks were tinted as he tugged the collar of his shirt. "Well, maybe you shouldn't worry about it then."

"I do worry about it. I worry that she'll think I'm avoiding the hard stuff. The flowers and chocolates with awkward dates. That's what she would want, right?" Sirius puffed as he twitched his nose.

"To be honest with you, Sirius, I don't really think that stuff matters to her. I think she wants you just to be you and completely honest with her. If you want this to work, you can't mold yourself into what you think she wants you to be. Sure, the date is a great idea, but use that time to work out the details. Don't just prance around, hoping that she'll be happy."

Sirius ran his hand through his curls and breathed. "Okay, then as awkward as this is, tell me what I need to do."

Harry dropped his posture and chuckled. "Sirius, just be you. She's absolutely barmy about you, tosser."

"Are you positive?" Sirius grumbled as he glanced down at the abandoned game.

"You really think she would tell people proudly that he's your son if she wasn't insane about you? I believe you need to relax a bit. Hermione knows what she wants."

Sirius nodded and breathed.

"And, Sirius," Harry hummed as he shifted in his seat. "Get a drink or two in you. Calm your nerves so you can enjoy intimacy."

Sirius couldn't help the heat rising to his cheeks. "I-Intimacy, Harry? Come off it," he huffed.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Hate to say it, Padfoot, but this is probably the best thing for you."

"Sod off, kid. I'm aware of what's good for me," Sirius grumbled with a grimace.

Harry chuckled and reached over to touch the animagus's shoulder. "It is good for you. She's good for you."

Sirius smiled and breathed. "Yeah, she is."


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione was fiddling with her dress as Ginny held onto Rigel. It was Friday, and the pragmatic witch called her friend over for some girl time. Well, for some 'sort out the dress that Sirius was going to drool over' time. Ginny's idea. Hermione, well, she was a wreck. Work was long, and Kingsley was pushing for her to start planning to follow him to several countries this coming year.

It felt like no one realized just how fragile this was. Their relationship, if she could call a handful of kisses that. Sirius Black wasn't the relationship type. That was a known fact, and Remus enforced such a concept with his mild tolerance of the man's detachment. What made Hermione so special?

"You need to get out of your head. Isn't that right little Rigel? Mummy is being a tosser," Ginny cooed at the baby.

"Yay!" Rigel giggled and clapped his hands.

Hermione straightened her form in the mirror and breathed. "I don't think I like this one," she announced.

"Why? It's lovely on you. It isn't like you have to try hard for him. He knows just how lucky he is that you're even agreeing to this," Ginny said with a scrunched expression.

Hermione turned and tilted her head. "And how do you know that?"

Ginny snorted and nuzzled Rigel's cheek. "He practically deified you to my mum the other day. Sirius knows that he just about won the lottery with your agreement. I've never seen him be so emotional over something like this."

Hermione bit her lip and shuddered. "Gin, I'm a bit scared," Hermione murmured.

"Scared of what? Shagging him?" Ginny snorted.

"No, no, nothing like that," Hermione responded as her cheeks grew pink. "What if it does work out? What if we become this couple where I can't just stomp off if he becomes the Sirius we've known for years. The man that drinks like a fish, tinkers with muggle machines and," she stopped as her cheeks grew darker by the second. "What if he gets bored?"

The door swung open, and Tonks skirted inside, nearly knocking over Hermione's framed pictures off the table. "Oops, sorry," she grumbled before smiling at them. "Is that the dress?" She asked, wandering over to Gin on the bed.

"No," Ginny sighed. "She's not confident in it."

"It's true, Gin. He could get bored with this. The stay at home dad type isn't what I expected of Sirius," Hermione groaned.

Nymphadora raised her eyebrows as she handed Rigel a teething ring from the bed. "Well, why would you assume he would get bored? All he talks about with my husband is how to make you happy."

Hermione's expression grew more contorted. "But that isn't Sirius! Sirius is this free character that I've always viewed as from a different world entirely. Things like babies and relationships didn't enter into that vision."

"It has, and you need to stop being so bloody frightened!" Ginny hissed.

Tonks glanced over at the redhead. "What's gotten into her today? She was so touchy-feely this morning with him."

"Kingsley asked her to add a few trips to her schedule this year. One of which she can't go unescorted," Ginny mused.

"It's not that," Hermione huffed.

"Well, I could see that being a scary thing. They haven't been on a date yet, and she's asking him to take the step publicly as her partner on these tours," Nymphadora ignored Hermione's growing anger.

Hermione stomped her barefoot. "It isn't that."

Ginny stroked the dark hair of the child as she hummed. "It's simple when it comes down to it. He's crazy about her and told my mum he'd marry her when she's ready."

Hermione groaned with a loud ailing tone. "Why are you both ignoring me? It's not about that."

"Marriage, that's not a bad idea. It would be the talk of the world, wouldn't it," Tonks teased with a grin.

"I can't even imagine being in my bloody knickers in front of him, so can we stop plotting my marriage!" Hermione shouted with a white-hot glower.

Ginny finally gazed over at her friend and smirked. "I knew it! You're nervous about taking the next step. All this coverage of him being bored and you're worried he won't like the way you look naked."

Hermione moaned as she pushed her curls behind her. "Do you know what this feels like? That man has bedded _hundreds_ of women. I'm not very pretty, and you can't hide scars under a pair of knickers," she growled while gesturing her stomach.

"You're beautiful, intelligent, and a true catch. I used to tell Remus all the time that scars aren't imperfections, but stories on where you've been. Every scar has a story of pain, courage, and resilience. You need to let that go, Hermione," Nymphadora sighed.

Hermione bit her lip and turned toward the mirror again. "But what if that isn't enough?"

Tonks climbed from the mattress and stood next to the younger witch. "Well, is he enough for you?"

"Of course," Hermione huffed.

Nymphadora pressed her fingers to both of Hermione's shoulders. "Then you need to let it go. He has more to prove than you do. Don't ruin his chances by not believing in his choice to see this through."

Hermione nodded, and Tonks reached for a dress hanging nearby. "This one," she said with a nod.

"That one?" Hermione breathed.

"You want to impress him? Wear something he wouldn't expect from you. This right here," Nymphadora paused and lifted the dress. "This is exactly what he would never assume you'd wear, but it's still you."

Hermione exhaled and took the hanger from her. "I was going to wear that for my trip."

"I suggest you air it out for your date first," Tonks said with a wink.

The younger witch stared down at the rippled fabric and breathed. Was she going to go on a date with Sirius wearing this? Well, worse crimes have been committed. "Okay, I'll wear it."

"Good, now let's see about shoes!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Mama!" Rigel shouted.

Hermione turned and smiled. "First, let's get my son fed. I have a feeling his father is a bit engrossed with his time away."

"He's probably just as nervous as you," Tonks mused. "Remus said they'd be back before bedtime. My mother might be attempting to get all the details. She was positively batty when Molly owl'd her."

Hermione moaned as she changed her clothing. "She would be."

"Don't worry. She likes the idea. Sirius wouldn't be a great man without a superb witch to bring that out in him," Tonks voiced as she set the dresses aside.

Hermione straightened her shirt and breathed. "Well, if you say so," she paused and took her son from Ginny. "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

* * *

Sirius was twitching his mustache as Andromeda continued her attack. This was the most discomfort he'd suffered from her in quite a few years. It wasn't about to end either.

"I still think you should be cautious. Don't attempt to push her into anything. She doesn't deserve it."

They were sitting in the drawing-room, and after the first fifteen minutes, Remus found better things to do with Teddy. This was an in-depth dissection of Sirius Black's former lovers. From the moment he saw Andromeda today, he knew he was in for an earful. Especially with the old paper sitting on the table.

"Drom, I won't do anything she doesn't want to," He huffed.

"Yes, but you say that now, Sirius. You say you won't, but you have a habit of doing something after saying you wouldn't. I love that girl. I love her deeply and want the best for her. If you plan on being the best, then you better prove to her that you are. She's a miracle," Andromeda groaned as she reached for her tea.

Sirius pouted and pressed his fingers to his jaw. "You don't think I'm capable of treating her like she deserves?"

Andromeda flicked her arm out and groaned. "Cousin, I think you do, that's the problem! I think you could be everything she needs, but you're stubborn. You even her out so beautifully that you don't see it."

"What do you mean?" Sirius huffed.

Andromeda glared at him and scrunched her nose. "Do you really think I would be promoting her to date you if you weren't going to teach her how to let it go and enjoy life. This baby is a lovely gift for both of you. It's giving you the chance to learn to love each other while growing as adults. I had a similar chiding for Remus when the war was over, and he was talking about leaving."

Sirius puffed a breath, blowing a strand of hair from his face. "But I'm not Remus."

"No, you're like Dora. You're wild, spontaneous, and a bit is withdrawn from intimacy. I had to teach my daughter how to hold true to her love and devotion. You never received that lesson, and you must learn quickly," Andromeda sighed.

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled. "Alright, alright. Then what do I do? I've never felt this way before."

Andromeda reached over and took his free hand, causing him to look at her. "Sirius, I love you. You wear your heart with a delicacy that makes people fall in love with you. However, that's just display, and you hold it tighter than anyone I know. Just let it go. Let her take care of it because she would be the best witch to do it. She is fragile with her own heart as well."

He shifted and sighed. "She's twenty-five," he grumbled.

"And you're still twenty-two," she hummed.

"I'm forty-four," Sirius spat.

Andromeda rose an eyebrow as she squeezed his hand. "Are you sure? You aren't acting like it."

"Do we have to have this argument?" Sirius asked with a huff.

She pulled her hand from his and smirked with a toss of her fingers. "Then stop acting like a little boy, Sirius."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not."

"You forced the girl to live with you. Subject herself to her feelings while trying to raise your son. Not only did she have to discover how to be a mother, but she had to deal with your disabilities. You _knew_ she had feelings for you."

Sirius grunted and slumped. "I didn't think much of it."

"Enough to know what you were doing," Andromeda snapped. "Enough to know she would never leave you."

"That's slanderous," Sirius retorted.

Andromeda brushed a curl from her cheek as she reached for her tea. "I vaguely remember the confession after Christmas," she murmured.

His eyes narrowed as he stiffened. "I don't remember."

"Well, let me refresh your memory. 'If I were younger, I would keep that girl,' you said over a hangover potion. You didn't want Nymphadora or Remus to ask you about it until you could recover."

Sirius glanced away and slumped. "No, I needed an excuse."

"Stop looking for an excuse. She isn't going anywhere, at least not without you. This baby is a gift. A life you two share, and it's time to own your desire for more, Sirius. You are allowed to be happy with someone who wants to make you happy."

The animagus focused on the dog-eared book on the table, and his expression eased. His lips curled as he breathed. "She really is something special."

"And there's my adult cousin. It's time to be the man I know you've been hiding," Andromeda said, drawing his attention back.

"Thank you, cousin. I know what I need to do," Sirius responded as he stood up.

Andromeda arched her eyebrows. "What's that?"

Sirius grinned and rolled his shoulders. "Show, don't tell. Sorry, Drom, I have work to do," he laughed and wandered toward the door.

"What should I tell Remus about your disappearance?"

Sirius glanced back and winked. "Tell him I had a meeting with a witch about a book." With that, Sirius left the smirking witch in the drawing-room.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione shifted on her heels as Tonks held Rigel. She cupped his cheek as he yammered and tugged on her dress. "Please don't forget to give him his blanket if he gets fussy?" Hermione asked with a pout displayed on her face.

Nymphadora smirked and nodded. "We know, Hermione."

Remus cleared his throat at the door. "We have it handled, Hermione."

"And if he gets," she paused when Tonks shot her a glare. "I know, I know, but this is the first time he's without both of us."

"You both need this," Tonks clarified. "Skipping steps are hard. You need to backtrack now."

"I think your date is going to get nervous you're skipping out on him," Remus chuckled.

Hermione shifted and straightened her dress. "How do I look?"

"Amazing, stellar, grand," Nymphadora offered some adjectives while smiling.

Hermione kissed Rigel and touched her forehead to his. "Mummy will be back tonight. Be good for Uncle Remus and Auntie Dora."

"Mama, hol ja!" Rigel insisted while snagging her hair.

"It's okay, Rye, we will have fun," Nymphadora giggled, and she nuzzled his cheek.

Hermione stepped away and passed by Remus, who patted her shoulder. "Give him hell, Hermione," he whispered with a smirk.

She glanced back once at the stairs with a smile. "You know, I will."

The witch swallowed her nerves while climbing down the staircase. What if it goes horribly wrong? What if once away from the baby, their feelings aren't so warm? Can she be lying to herself about this? What if he feels like there's no other way but this? He could feel pressured into it. Sirius could very well be putting on a show for her…

Her trepidation lessened once she entered the entrance hall. Sirius was standing in a handsome suit, not robes, but a muggle suit. It was a lovely navy blue and brought out the wild nature of his eyes. Hermione internally swooned; she was going on a date with Sirius Black? Fancy that.

"Don't you look gorgeous," he chuckled and reached for her.

Hermione sighed as his lips traced her cheek. "You look quite dapper, Sirius," she whispered.

He lingered. She felt her whole body concede to the inward battle of how attractive she thought he was. His stubble grazed her jawline as he smiled. "Are you feeling ravenous?" he breathed.

More than he knew. "Yes, actually," Hermione hemmed as she pulled away.

"Good," he smirked and held out his arm.

Hermione took it in hers, and they walked toward the door. "Where are we going?"

Sirius grinned as they stepped to the pathway leading from 12 Grimmauld. "Well, I decided to do something I don't usually do and use my name."

Hermione arched an eyebrow as she glanced over at him. "How so?"

"You'll see," he chuckled and pointed. "We'll go from there."

Hermione breathed as she bounced her head. "Alright."

Sirius twitched his lips and glanced over at her. "You look spectacular," he voiced. "I don't think I've ever been out with a woman who held such elegance before."

Hermione noted the darkening around his cheekbones, and her lips curled. "Thank you for the compliment, Sirius."

They approached the corner, and he tugged her to his form. It was gentle and wouldn't have been so intense, had she not been trying to find her footing with this date. His fingers caressed her bareback and forced her cheek against his chest before they disapparated.

Hermione had little time to recover when they landed in a lit room with a table stretched out before them. Sirius peeled her away from him and gestured. "Dinner and then a tour?" he smirked.

Hermione glanced around and arched an eyebrow. "Are we in the Oxford Library?"

Sirius bounced his head with a wide smile. "Yes, what do you think?"

Her laugh traveled on the high ceiling of the wing. "I think you're barmy and entirely sweet."

He held out a chair and gestured to it. "M'lady," he snickered.

Hermione wandered over, and he stiffened, holding out his hand. "Wait, just wait," Sirius ordered.

"What?"

Sirius paced over and hummed as he circled her. "Something, oh, yes," he said while stopping in front of her.

Hermione huffed and shifted in her shimmering maroon dress. "What?"

He ducked down and pulled her in for a toe-curling kiss. No normalcy here. Just a hair-raising, moan-inducing, blood-boiling kiss. Hermione whimpered and curled her arms around his neck as he backed her to the table. Merlin's magic did the man know how to kiss!

When he parted from her mouth, Sirius sighed. "That's much better," he murmured.

Hermione puffed and smacked his chest while still in his grip. "You can't just kiss a witch like that at the start of a date, Sirius Black."

He chuckled while pulling away from her and gestured to the seat. "I believe I just did."

Hermione groaned as she sat down, and he pushed her toward the table. It was safe to say, she wanted to shag him—more than safe. The bloody power play was what it was, and he knew it. Sirius sat down across from her at the small table and tapped his plate with his wand. Their dinner appeared, and Hermione reached for the wine glass that was filled.

"So, how long did it take you to decide where you were bringing me?" Hermione asked before sipping her glass.

"Oh, I wasn't sure until this afternoon," Sirius sighed. "Where do you take the witch who could have it all? To a place where her greatest addiction is housed."

Hermione scrunched her brow as she glanced back at the door across the wing. "Are we going to be walked in on by muggles searching for divinity?"

"No, I called on a favor. We will have the library to ourselves in about an hour as well," Sirius remarked.

"I'm impressed," Hermione confessed with a smile. "You don't seem to stop impressing me, Sirius."

His gleeful expression dropped as he glanced down at his plate. "I haven't always."

"Sirius, you've always been impressive to me. Grant it; occasionally, you grate my nerves. Sometimes you know just the wrong thing to say, and even at times, you can be stubborn about things you feel could be done differently. However, as a whole, you've always been someone I find exceptionally decent and kind."

Sirius scowled as he lifted his glass. "You truly feel that way?"

Hermione snorted with a curl to her lips. "You honestly believe I'd be raising a child with you in your house if I didn't? Sirius, you've been a man I can't seem to escape from fantasizing about. It has caused some awkward moments in the past."

"Fantasizing? Oh, I have to know now," he chuckled after drinking his wine.

Hermione pressed her lips together as color blossomed on her cheeks. "You're quite dashing, and you know that."

"Yes, and?" He pressed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And you always praise my intellect and my beauty. Even when I was crying over my breakup with Ron. You were tender, kind, and had this appealing air about you. That was when I first noticed my not-so-normal thoughts about you."

"Well, let's just thank Merlin I didn't know about them," he hemmed and tugged at his shirt collar.

Hermione frowned as she set down her silverware. "Sirius, when did it occur to you that there was something else here? I won't be offended by your answer."

Sirius exhaled and shrugged his shoulders. "Hermione, if I knew the answer to that question, I don't think we would have had such a hard few years. There are moments that I knew I had to remind myself of the line we stood across from. Respectfully, I knew there was no pursuit for my curiosity, and thus birthed a very potent objection to our friendship."

"Then, around the same time?" Hermione questioned.

"Do you remember that night in the library when Dora left. You were staying with us, and I had lingered with you as you drank?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione bobbed her head while chewing. "Yes," she answered after her bite. "You sat with me."

Sirius licked his lips and breathed. "You decided that you wanted a rebound after such a difficult severing. You asked through your alcoholic induced haze if I would do it."

"I did not!" She gasped.

"You did," he chuckled. "And I for a split second almost agreed. I realized then how much I wanted to, and had to remind myself what the morning after would have been like. It would have destroyed you and ruined our friendship."

"Seems like I'm always propositioning you," Hermione snorted.

Sirius pivoted his head from side to side as he chewed. "Yes, but I've usually had my head about me enough. Until Christmas, that is."

"Christmas," Hermione sighed. "I don't remember anything beyond dinner. You fed me so much eggnog and brandy. I suppose I was going to take the initiative."

Sirius moaned and breathed. "I do. I remember it vividly."

"If we hadn't been stopped," she paused; it was a wild query.

"I might have done something I regretted in the loo with you," he snickered with a smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why would you hide that from me?"

Sirius exhaled as he set down his silverware. "Honestly, Hermione? I didn't want you to feel guilty. Molly was quite vicious in her scolding and called me names I'd rather not repeat."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "But I'm an adult, Sirius. I'm mature. I know what I'm doing with most of my actions. If I was trying to kiss you, it was my decision. She had no right to say those things to you."

"You are an adult," he stopped. "But I'm a matured man. I shouldn't be even dreaming of shagging a woman your age."

Hermione shifted in her chair and pursed her lips. "You're also the most emotionally turbulent man I know. You spent twelve years in Azkaban. What did you tell Remus when he married Dora?"

Sirius's cheeks were flaming as he swallowed down the last of his wine. "That he deserved someone to keep him young."

"Don't you agree? You deserve someone young enough to deal with your rubbish, but mature enough to know it's just rubbish?"

He stood up and walked around the table, ducking to her eye-level. "Are you positive you want to engage yourself with a man like that? A wizard who has seen hell, has an attitude, and sometimes can be a bit insecure?"

Hermione turned and coiled her arms around his neck while smiling. "You wouldn't be the Sirius Black I know and love if you weren't."

"Hermione," he huffed.

"Plus, don't you just love the idea of us plastered in the papers together? I'm pretty nice to look at, too, aren't I?" She teased with a challenging stare.

He glanced between them and scrutinized her gorgeous dress. He was attempting not to gawp like a schoolboy, but the swirling sheer pattern on the dress was distracting. He could see bits and pieces of her body and wanted more. Sirius groaned and met her eyes again. "You look delicious," he whispered.

She bent closer, and one side of her lips tugged upward. "What is for dessert?"

"It's in the library," he exhaled and pulled from her. "Are you ready?"

Hermione glanced back at her nearly finished plate and nodded. "Yes, I think if dinner was this delectable, dessert is going to be worthy."

Sirius led her from the wing and into the central portion of the library. It was gorgeous, and the lighting bounced off the ceiling with magnificent beauty. He assisted her to a ledge on the second level, and Hermione glanced around.

"Where are we going for dessert?" She questioned while assessing the area.

Sirius huffed and backed her to a bookcase. "_I'm _going to have it right now," he rumbled.

He shifted her to the small step stool near the bookcase, and Hermione gasped as he threw the hem of her dress back. The scent of old books. The echoes of her cries in the ancient hall. Even the wild textures of Sirius Black made this a date she would never forget.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione stretched and groaned as her body felt the lovely texture of being used. She was never a sexual being per se, but Sirius made it so easy to feel the tint of it. Oh, how the god of her dreams adored her. He made it very clear how much she was his muse in loud measure.

"Mm, love, you look satisfied," Sirius chuckled with sleep in his tone.

"Don't hurt yourself with that ego, Sirius Black," Hermione purred and crawled up to his face, kissing him. "Thank you for last night."

Sirius stroked her cheek and shook his head. "No, Hermione, thank you. Thank you for accepting me as your equal in both our son's care and partnership."

Hermione ran her fingernails along his chest and hummed. "You make it quite easy, Sirius."

He grunted and sighed while twirling locks of her hair in his fingers. "Well, I know it hasn't always been so."

The witch tilted her head and twitched her lips from side to side. "That's beside the point now."

He sat up enough to press his mouth to her cheek. "Thank you," he whispered and closed his eyes.

Hermione traced the curves of his flesh to his jaw and exhaled a melodic sigh. "We really should get up and check on Rigel soon."

Sirius grunted before turning her on her back and nuzzling her bare chest. "Not yet," he protested before nipping and licking at the beautifully pronounced breasts. "You're masterful, and I'm a greedy old codger."

Hermione squirmed and huffed. "You keep that up," she paused and moaned as he encapsulated one of her risen nipples in his mouth. "And we'll never get up," she finished in a breathy tone.

"I want more, so sue me," he growled before gifting the other side with the same measure.

Oh, his fingers. They were magic in physical form as his hands gripped and massaged her needy flesh. Hermione didn't care about what anyone else thought; he was her form of perfection—flawed, real, and captivating.

Sirius pulled away and bolstered himself up on his arms, gazing down at her. Rosy cheeks in full delight, darkened lips, and a body that said, 'Fuck me.' He knew he was gone for her long before her clothes were off, for it was her mind that drew lovely lines of adoration and courage. It always did take him longer to accept the inevitable. This just sealed the realism of what was on the tip of his tongue.

"I love you," he said.

Hermione's eyes fluttered with wide surprise as her lips peeled apart. "I love you too."

Sirius maneuvered enough to hold his torso above her while cupping her cheeks. Elbows deep in the mattress, and his thighs were mingling with hers under the sheet. Such a perfect being to say the most demanding four words in the world. It was enough to love someone, but to return that love that was such a difficult task.

His lips touched hers with delicacy. "You are my heart and soul," he whispered when they parted.

"Writing me poems now, Padfoot?" Hermione smiled.

"I can try, but they wouldn't be the type to share. Plenty on about what a masterful woman in bed," he couldn't finish as she kissed him again.

A knock at the door startled the pair. "Aunt Hermione! Mum said breakfast is on the table."

"Edward, I told you not to bother her," Remus hissed, and faded footfalls announced their departure.

Hermione snorted and stifled a smile. Sirius grinned and rolled from her, relaxing on his back. "I suppose the world won't wait for us to leave our bubble."

"I suppose not," Hermione sighed. "I have to get Ry ready to see my parents anyway."

"Brunch?" Sirius asked.

Hermione hummed agreement. "Yes, my mother wants to go through my old children's books for me to take for him."

"And maybe I can convince your father to show me his car in the garage?" Sirius questioned as he turned to her.

"You want to come?"

"Yes, I would like to, if you'll have me," Sirius said with a nod.

Hermione sat up and stretched. "That would be lovely."

Sirius tucked his arm under his head and watched as the witch moved and swayed. This just seemed so easy and natural. Why did it take so long to admit his own follies?

Her eyes found him, and she exhaled. "You're devilishly handsome, Sirius, but we have to get up."

"Devilishly handsome? Do I tempt thee with a smile?" He questioned and boasted a grin.

Hermione moaned and bent to him to kiss his lips before climbing from the mattress. "Beyond tempting, but I'm a mother and need to tend to my toddler."

"A bloody hot mother to my son," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"And there's your charming confidence," Hermione snorted as she reached for some clothing.

Sirius slunk from the bed and stood up, stretching out his limbs. "Well, it does boost my ego to know you're unbearably sexy, and I'm a lucky sod."

Hermione tossed on her shirt over her bra and glanced over. Her cheeks were flaming as she observed the man flicking his wand at his clothing, before sliding on his boxers. Sirius caught her gaze, and she pivoted out of his view, digging for a pair of sweats.

"Let's see, you've stolen clothes from me in the past," he hummed while digging in the wardrobe next to her.

"Bottom shelf. A part of sweats and a t-shirt," Hermione mumbled.

Sirius smirked and pulled out the articles of clothing. "It's nice to see you don't change much, kitten."

Hermione fixed her hair and moved to the door. "Sirius, let's not get too verbose with the Lupins right away, okay?"

"Alright," Sirius smiled.

They left the room, and Hermione glanced in Rigel's to see Remus or Dora collected him already. The pair bounced down the staircase, and Hermione glanced back at the smirking marauder twice before they reached the dining room. Was she concerned he wasn't happy? She had to be barmy if she thought he wasn't.

Nymphadora saw them first and waved with a bright smile before feeding Rigel another bite. Remus was cooking with his back to them, and Teddy was buried in a book.

"Ma! Da!" Rigel cried.

Hermione beamed and wandered over to the boy, kissing his forehead. "Good morning, lovely."

"Good morning, Aunt Hermione!" Teddy exclaimed.

Sirius growled and ruffled Teddy's teal hair before kissing his cheek. "What am I, chopped hippogriff gizzard!"

Teddy laughed and hugged the animagus. "Uncle Sirius, I'm so happy you're home. I went up to your room, and it was empty."

"That's because I spent the night with your Aunt Hermione," Sirius grinned and glanced over at the scowling witch.

"Sirius," Hermione huffed.

"How was your sleepover?" Nymphadora teased.

"I'm sure it was eventful, but there's young ears who repeat everything in the room," Remus warned and set down plates on the table. "Good morning, Hermione," Remus declared and patted her arm.

"Good morning, wanker!" Sirius shouted and jumped up to tackle the werewolf.

They jostled to the children's amusement, but Hermione groaned and moved out of the way. Sirius was ruffling Remus's hair while the werewolf was smacking him with a spatula. It was boyish, ridiculous, and ultimately them.

"Come sit down. Tell me about how your date went," Tonks urged Hermione and patted the table next to her.

"It was decent," Hermione nodded as she seated herself before making a cup of tea.

"Decent?" Sirius asked as he stopped struggling, causing Remus to smack him in the nose.

"More than decent," Hermione smiled.

"That bloody hurt," Sirius growled and elbowed Remus while rubbing his nose.

"Since you and Uncle Sirius are going out on dates like my mum and dad, does that mean you're going to get married?" Teddy questioned as he put down his book.

Hermione's eyes grew as Tonks grinned and fed Rigel another bite. "Marriage? Teddy, it's a bit soon to ask that question," Hermione voiced.

"We could get married in the future, kid. It's all up to your aunt," Sirius affirmed as he sat down and reached for the tea.

"Sirius," Hermione grumbled.

"Give it a rest, loverboy," Remus retorted and returned to the table with the rest of the plates.

"Loverboy?" Sirius spat and picked up his fork. "I resent you for saying that."

"Prong's nickname is now yours," Remus smiled.

"This will not happen, I forbid it," Sirius replied before taking a bite.

"Ma, ma, ma," Rigel babbled and held out his hands.

Tonks stood up and let Hermione slide over. "There you go, Hermione. He called for you at least a dozen times last night," Nymphadora clarified.

"Oh, my patient prince," Hermione sighed and picked up the plastic spoon. "Did you miss me?"

"Dis," Rigel pouted and squeezed his hands into fists.

"How am I ever going to compete with her?" Sirius asked with a crooked smile.

Hermione shook her head. "You're not. This boy is going to be mine to spoil," she smirked and fed the child a bite.

"If you ever want another in about a year, I can help with that, Hermione," Nymphadora declared before eating a bite from her fork.

Sirius subtly waved his hand as he scowled. "No, that's alright, cousin."

"Let's try to get through his second birthday, Tonks," Hermione laughed and beamed back at her. "Then we'll talk."

Sirius nearly dropped his fork. "I do hope you're joking, kitten. Two children in the house are bloody chaos."

Nymphadora and Remus shared a glance before Remus sipped his tea. The room was warm and buzzing with good feelings, but Sirius was oblivious as he glared at Hermione. It was the portions of the animagus he couldn't hide even if he tried.

"I mean it," he continued with an exhale. "Love, I don't need two children to twist into marauders."

Hermione beamed and shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? I think it would be fun to watch you juggle them."

"Hermione, please tell me you're just yanking my shorthairs? We have our hands full with two children in the house, and the witches are the ones working. It's quite barmy," Sirius grumbled before forking up some more breakfast.

"You might want to remain seated," Remus mumbled.

Sirius glanced over at his best mate. "Why's that?"

"We're gonna have another baby!" Nymphadora shouted.

Hermione lost control over the spoon and gasped. "Really? Is this real?"

Tonks grinned and nodded. "I didn't realize through all our arguments and the chaos lately that, well, it happened on it's own."

Hermione launched herself at Tonks and cried happy tears. "Oh, I'm so excited! Give me a little girl to spoil?"

Nymphadora laughed and nodded. "That's the plan, at least I hope."

"Or a brother," Teddy nodded with a bright smile.

"Fifty fifty chance," Hermione laughed and patted Nymphadora's cheek.

Sirius socked Remus in the arm and growled. "You sly dog! You didn't tell me before now!"

Remus winced and nudged Sirius. "I didn't want to spoil your thunder."

Sirius patted Teddy on the back. "You got your wish, kid. You're gonna be a big brother."

"We have to go out shopping," Hermione declared as she returned to her near fussing son.

"Yes, and we have to fix up the spare room next to Teddy's," Tonks agreed.

Hermione bent to the toddler and kissed his forehead. "You're going to be a perfect example for their daughter in Hogwarts, right, lovely?"

"Or he's going to take after me," Sirius snorted with a smile.

"Don't you dare wish that on our son," Hermione moaned while picking up the spoon.

"Let's not forget; she was the one to make plans on how they broke the rules in Hogwarts," Remus murmured.

Sirius finished chewing his bite and nodded. "Alright, he can take after you, love."

Hermione groaned. "I can't win with you, Sirius."

"No, because I've already won, love. I got you," He winked.

"Let's hope my father is as receptive of your win," Hermione said before setting down Rigel's food.

Sirius's eyebrows raised. "You think he'll punch me?"

"I think he'll ask what took so bloody long," Tonks giggled.

"Let's hope for petty favors," Remus chuckled.

"Mum, can we tell gran later?"

"Let's worry about first things first, darling. Mummy has first to tell her boss," Tonks smiled.

Sirius rubbed his hands together. "Dinner with the Potters tonight so we can have them explode with excitement on all fronts?"

Hermione swallowed her food and sipped her tea. Her expression said it all; was she ready to tell them? Indeed it was expected with how much they pushed for it, right? Then there was the complication of Molly Weasley. Well, she better decide; they were due to see her parents in a few hours.

"Dinner it is," Hermione rocked her head.

Sirius smiled. Not just any smile, but the one that filled his face with light and youth. It was the start of something beautiful; family.


End file.
